Les jolies choses
by LumiNuitey
Summary: Slash AS/S. Série de courtes vignettes autour de la relation particulière entre Scorpius Malfoy et Albus Severus Potter.
1. Eux, la tétine exquise et les draps de s

**Titre : **Les jolies choses (peut être pris au sens littéral ou ironique selon les vignettes exposées).

**Rating :** K + (par la suite, deviendra sans doute T voir M).

**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Ce principe des "vignettes" ciblant au hasard sur diverses scènes de vie est inspiré de la traduction des _Contemplations_ faite par m4r13 (pour ceux qui seraient intrigués, vous avez le lien dans mes favoris).

**Pairing :** Scorpius Malfoy / Albus Severus Potter (entre autres).

**Genre :** Général/Romance.

**Spoiler :** Cette fiction se base sur l'intégralité de la saga _Harry Potter_ et divague plus précisément sur les possibilités qu'offre l'épilogue final.

**Avant propos :** Cette fiction est prévue pour aller dans l'ordre chronologique des événements. Il n'y a pas de grandes trames sous-jacente, juste l'évolution naturelle de deux personnalités et de la relation imaginée qui va naître entre elles (ce que je précise-là est plutôt inutile, n'ayez crainte, juste un fervent besoin d'étaler ma confiture, uh uh). Si ces quelques remarques pas importantes vous ont mises en bouche, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Eux, la tétine exquise et les draps de satin**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy est tiré du sommeil par un léger grincement. Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, il se redresse et jette un vague coup d'œil autour de lui.

Le lit est fort haut et la petite chose à l'origine du grincement en question, pas plus haute que trois pommes. Draco s'affaisse de nouveau sur ses oreillers, sans remarquer que son fils de trois ans vient de se faufiler dans sa chambre à pas de loup.

Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme sursaute lorsqu'il sent les draps se tendre étrangement autour de lui. Ouvrant brusquement les paupières, il se retrouve nez à nez avec un gros pingouin souriant. Hébété, Draco se frotte vivement les yeux pour constater que ledit manchot n'est que le personnage haut en couleur cousu sur le ventre d'une grenouillère en velours.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux pâles, son bedon annonçant en jolies lettres rondes « moi, la banquise et les copains » s'efforce de grimper sur le lit comme un alpiniste chevronné gravirait le mont Everest.

Amusé, Draco regarde Scorpius gagner laborieusement le sommet (pardon, la tête de lit) et, la mine satisfaite, tapoter les coussins autour de lui avant de commencer une installation méthodique. Il pose une à une ses affaires sur la couette et les aligne avec précision : d'abord le balais miniature, puis le biberon pour après, puis ses friandises du matin, puis...

- Petit Garçon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchote l'ancien Serpentard.

- Il y a un crabe de feu sous mon lit, annonce froidement Scorpius comme s'il ne pouvait tolérer qu'on ose ainsi investir un espace aussi personnel. Moi et monsieur Ronron on vient dormir avec toi.

Draco sourit et ne dit rien. Il regarde son fils poser la délicate peluche en forme de chat contre un coussin et la border avec soin. Après quoi, le petit garçon fourre sa tétine dans sa bouche d'un geste trop nonchalant pour être enfantin - on dirait une manie de fumeur invétéré. Le jeune bonhomme saisit son chat par le col et vient s'avachir de tout son poids sur le torse de Draco. Son expression hautaine pourrait être convaincante si elle n'était contrastée par ses petits bruits de succion contents.

Tous les jeudis matins, Astoria se lève plus tôt pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner avec des amies.

Tous les jeudis matins, une créature envahissante chasse mystérieusement Scorpius de son lit ; en de pareille circonstance, Draco est habitué à voir sa chambre devenir un point de refuge idéal.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	2. D'humeur barbapapa

* * *

**D'humeur barbapapa**

**

* * *

**

- Les enfants, on y va ! hurle Harry Potter.

- On arriiiive ! brame James en retour.

L'un des multiples cris de reconnaissance du bébé mammifère, comme Ginny les appelle.

Bruit d'ouragan dans les escaliers ; le troupeau dévale la pente.

Les enfants déboulent dans la pièce avec leur discrétion habituelle. Teddy, ses cheveux violet méché de jaune banane, James, les lunettes de travers, ses genoux traditionnellement écorchés couverts de potion à bobos.

- Bon, les mômes, lance Ron d'un ton énergique. J'assure la première fournée. On s'accroche, ça va secouer.

Les deux garçons se pendent à ses bras en gloussant. Ils transplanent.

- Al, s'affole Harry en regardant autour de lui. Gin, où est Al ?

Gin n'est pas vraiment disposée à répondre. Ils sont déjà en retard et la jeune maman est aux prises avec une salopette et une petite fille gigotante qu'elle aimerait bien glisser dedans.

Harry retrouve son fils dans la buanderie. Le petit garçon de quatre ans contemple le hublot de la machine à laver - cadeau de Noël de Monsieur Weasley - le pouce fermement planté dans la bouche.

- Al, dit doucement Harry, tu ne veux pas aller à la foire avec Rosie ?

Albus Severus Potter ôte son doigt de sa bouche pour émettre trois syllabes :

- Monsieur Pattes.

Et il remet son pouce d'où il l'a tiré.

Harry jette un coup d'œil par le hublot. Il la remarque alors, tourbillonnant au milieu de la mousse : une chenille rose et verte avec un sourire d'insecte effrayant. Merlin seul sait pourquoi son Petit Bout aime cette drôle de chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il sera tout beau tout propre quand on reviendra.

Harry s'est agenouillé à côté de son fils. Le petit garçon lui jette un regard tourmenté, lâche son pouce à nouveau et dit d'une voix égarée :

- Je sais pas où sont mes chaussures.

- A tes pieds mon chéri.

D'aucune mauvaise langue dirait que le pauvre chou a souvent l'air à côté de la plaque. Pour le jeune héros national, pareilles foutaises sont un comble d'incompréhension et de préjugés. Son fils est juste un peu dans la lune.

Et Harry lui fait ses lacets, en lui rappelant comme à chaque fois l'histoire des petites oreilles de lapin qui se rencontrent.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Les royaumes guimauves

* * *

**Les royaumes guimauves**

**

* * *

**

C'est un après-midi d'automne, dans le parc sorcier de Green Willow.

Draco Malfoy est tranquillement assis sur un banc, _la Gazette du Sorcier_ entre les mains. De temps à autre, il jette un coup d'œil sur l'aire de jeux où Scorpius s'est fondu dans la masse braillarde des enfants du mercredi.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à passer la chronique sportive, Draco humecte son index et lève les yeux. Ce qu'il voit le laisse comme deux ronds de flancs, le doigt en l'air.

Scorpius, apparemment incommodé par la turbulence désordonnée de ses compagnons, a mis en place un système de péage pour réguler le trafic aux alentours du toboggan : le versement d'une sucrerie permet d'accéder au jeu pour un nombre de passages proportionnel à la taille de la friandise.

Une môme rousse, très en colère de s'être fait taxer toutes ses chocogrenouilles, tente un putsch pour renverser l'autorité gourmande.

C'était sous-estimer Scorpius Malfoy qui, à six ans, compte déjà dans ses rangs des alliés insoupçonnés. Les grands (dit Seigneurs des Balançoires) n'hésitent pas à affirmer leur fidèle affiliation au chef blond. Sentant venir le roussie, des troupes fraîches, venues de la lointaine contrée de Bacassable, sont postées en faction près du petit château de bois, attendant les ordres.

Avant que l'affaire ne tourne au pugilat, Draco envoie valser son journal et récupère son fils.

- Ça va être l'heure du goûter, dit le petit garçon en extrayant la trésorerie sucrée de ses poches. On peut aller manger tout ça devant un chocolat chaud, non ?

Draco acquiesce en retenant un éclat de rire. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas approuver ce petit manège mais après tout, il n'a aucune envie de brider la créativité naissante de son jeune premier...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **Merci de me lire.


	4. La brasse selon Harry Potter

* * *

**La brasse selon Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

- On accélère le rythme ! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, tendez bien votre frite devant vous ! Elle doit vous _guider_ et non supporter votre poids...

Harry Potter maudit l'instructrice, son hideux short fluo, son sifflet grinçant et à peu près toutes les personnes du grand bain ayant les yeux fixés sur lui. Il n'a plus pieds, et plutôt que de se laisser paniquer, il tente de survivre en s'agrippant hargneusement au tube de polystyrène qu'on lui a accordé.

Flotter dans l'eau chlorée lui semble plus dur que dans son souvenir... Peut-être parce qu'à chaque confrontation avec l'élément liquide, il se bornait toujours à atteindre le fond et non à dompter la surface de mouvements ordonnés.

C'est Ginny qui a eu cette idée. Al n'était pas à l'aise sur un balai alors ça semblait bien qu'il puisse apprendre à nager, qu'il soit en confiance dans l'eau à défaut de l'être dans les airs.

Al a un peu hurlé au moment d'entrer dans le bassin. Il faut dire que Harry avait eu la mauvaise idée d'user de la même technique de persuasion que lorsqu'on avait voulu faire monter le petit garçon de sept ans sur un balai - « tout ira bien mon grand, je te promets ». Apparemment, Al n'est que trop conscient que les promesses d'adulte sont parfois loin d'être un gage de fiabilité.

A présent, le Grand Traumatisé des Airs s'extirpe en toute hâte du bassin pour mieux courir jusqu'au plongeoir, se jeter dans l'eau à grand fracas, nager joyeusement autour de son père, aller chercher des anneaux colorés au fond, les relancer au loin, lui jeter un regard désolé et lui promettre de lui prêter ses vieux brassards la prochaine fois.

- C'est gentil mon grand, halète Harry en espérant qu'il n'y ait jamais (_jamais !_) de prochaine fois.

Ils sortent de la piscine, les cheveux mouillés. Leurs souffles font des nuages de buée dans l'air froid de l'hiver.

Al propose doucement qu'ils aillent manger des gaufres avant de rentrer à la maison. Harry approuve avec soulagement, consolé rien qu'à l'idée de couvrir sa pâtisserie fumante avec du sucre glace.

Le jeune homme constate que Al sourit d'un air condescendant. Harry lui prend la main avec la vague impression d'être le petit garçon dans cette histoire.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **La suite demain, normalement. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques :)


	5. Coccinérologie

* * *

**Coccinérologie**

**

* * *

**

Scorpius est dans le jardin. Il aime bien se balader tout seul et il espère que sa mère ne viendra pas le chercher trop tôt. Il va pleuvoir et il voudrait bien voir ça de l'intérieur pour une fois, les gouttes de pluie, avec lui au milieu, et non écrasées derrière les carreaux.

Il trouve une coccinelle. L'examine attentivement, accroupi sur le chemin caillouteux. La prend entre ses doigts. Appuie un tout petit peu trop fort.

Un léger craquement.

Étonné, il lâche l'insecte et s'éloigne vivement. Puis il revient sur ses pas.

Scorpius ne veut pas se dire qu'il l'a tué. Il tente une opération sauvetage.

Sur le bord du chemin, il saisit deux minuscules bâtons pas plus gros que des cures dents et s'improvise chirurgien, Docteur S. Malfoy, expert en Coccinérologie.

Il dépèce, décortique, arrache les ailes, fouille les entrailles microscopiques, le front luisant, les mains tremblantes.

Vient le moment du verdict dramatique. L'ailogramme est plat comme la mort, mort comme l'insecte écrabouillé sur une pierre plate, sa carapace rouge piqueté de noir fatalement posée à côté d'elle. Recoudre serait inutile...

Abattu, Scorpius va chercher une boîte à bonbon et y dépose soigneusement la carcasse. Sous un vieux saule, le Docteur S. Malfoy, expert incompétent en Coccinérologie, enterre sa première et dernière patiente.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **La suite bientôt et comme d'habitude, vos remarques sont les bienvenues :)


	6. Avaler sa peinture

* * *

**Avaler sa peinture**

**

* * *

**

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Al a toujours vu des contours déformés par l'imaginaire. Il n'y peut rien, c'est comme un voile devant les yeux. Il l'a depuis trop longtemps pour que cela le gêne. Il se demande parfois s'il a déjà aperçu une seule chose dans sa réalité la plus basique.

Il est petit, on lui donne des fusains colorés et du papier, et il noircit des feuilles et des feuilles avec ce qu'il voit.

On s'extasie.

Il y a des embruns d'air sur ses toiles enfantines, des appels de couleurs savoureuses, les première esquisses de personnages oniriques.

Les traits sont trop fins et trop précis pour être ceux d'un môme de huit ans. On le taxe de surdoué. James est jaloux.

Al sait qu'il n'est pas un génie. Il a appris à lire comme tout le monde, sans difficulté mais sans aisance particulière non plus.

Et puis, ça finit par lui faire peur, ce tapage, cette effervescence autour de ses crayons de couleur ; comme s'il était plus magicien du dessin que magicien tout court. Ils ont les yeux qui brillent quand il dessine, ils attendent toujours une production merveilleuse. Il se dit qu'il veut rester _bio_ ; pas devenir une usine à rêves.

Il se dit que sans les belles choses, il n'a plus aucun intérêt. Sans ses mines, il n'est plus qu'un petit sorcier pas très débrouillard et toujours dans les nuages. Pour le moment, il a plein d'images en stock mais si plus tard il les perd, s'il largue les amarres et qu'il jette la cargaison en mer... ?

Un jour, il pète les plombs. Il suffoque et personne ne comprends ce qui lui arrive.

Il ne veut plus leur donner les dessins qu'il a dans la tête. C'est un gâchis total. Et plutôt que de gâcher, il arrête, et garde tout pour lui, il empaquette dans de la cellophane et met tout ça au frais. Ils l'aimeront sans images, ou ils ne l'aimeront plus.

C'est sa première grande décision de gosse.

Cet hiver-là, les pinceaux gelèrent dans leur pot au-dessus de l'évier. On aurait dit des petits arbres morts striés de tâches de gouache déconfites.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **Merci à **Victoria**, pour sa review anonyme ; ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me faire part de leurs impressions :)


	7. L'Éden des sorciers

* * *

**L'Éden des sorciers**

**

* * *

**

Les jardins du Luxembourg à Paris.

C'est une nuit d'Halloween fraiche et venteuse. Scorpius ignore pourquoi ils sont là : _c'est une surprise_. Intrigué, il regarde sa mère presser doucement le tronc d'un vieux noisetier.

C'est une chose étrange que ces doigts gantés de dentelles, cette souple délicatesse contre le bois résineux... L'écorce a l'air de se _pâmer_ sous le contact ; l'enfant en jurerait s'il n'était absolument certain que le bois, et bien, c'est une simple _matière_ (mesdames et messieurs les experts), le noisetier, ça a la peau trop dure pour pouvoir sentir les jolis doigts caressant de sa mère.

Il frissonne, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Soudainement, le décor s'estompe comme un croquis de craie sous une averse, les racines de l'allée centrale s'enroulent comme des tentacules, leurs arbres se déforment et gravitent en galaxie de feuilles nonchalantes ; un cosmos de nature en folie, ce dessin dilué.

Avec un chuchotis lancinant, le parc stoppe lentement sa course orbitale et tout s'arrête de trembler. Le ciel est confus de feuillages emmêlés ; on dirait de folles chevelures dressées vers la nuit.

- Bienvenue mon chéri aux jardins du _Lociabé_, susurre Astoria Malfoy.

Scorpius regarde. Il regarde avec ses yeux, rien que ses deux yeux, il aimerait en avoir une dizaine d'autres, être un petit garçon _visuel_, un mini-monstre d'œils avides dont le seul but dans la prunelle est de _regarder_.

L'allée centrale a fait place à de grands arbres aux troncs blancs et duveteux, entortillés comme de vieilles coquettes ; la promenade nocturne des sorciers est une voix lactée de dames natures vaniteuses. Posée sur la forêt fantastique, la lune, translucide, a l'air d'une comète impérieuse.

Des feuilles ambrées, autrefois très rousses d'automne parisien, semblent se dissoudre d'un carmin d'églantine voluptueux. Ces douces chéries s'écroulent nonchalamment sur leur congénères mordorés, comme si elles s'étendaient là pour une sieste légère sous le talon des magiciens de passage.

Plus loin, une longue fontaine émerge de terre, son eau de verre lisse à peine ridée par les frôlements sinueux de minuscules poissons d'argent.

Il fait nuit noire, à cette heure sinistre d'Halloween, les jardins sont un tombeau de verdure et d'encre. Les jolies allées brillent des regards cruels de citrouilles évidées. Des odeurs caramélisées flottent, fumées évanescentes, dans l'air sirupeux du soir.

Une calèche sans attelage s'arrête devant eux. A l'intérieur, trois femmes rient à gorges déployées. Elles sentent la poudre pour la peau et les éventails de bois ciré au miel.

- Viens, chuchote Astoria en entraînant son fils dans le fiacre ouvert. Ce sont mes amies. Tu vas voir, elles sont gentilles.

La banquette est chaude et moelleuse mais Scorpius ne se sent pas à l'aise. Les femmes rient trop fort, on dirait des cris aiguës d'animaux. Leurs éventails fouettent l'air et il essaye de ne pas y faire attention ; il regarde les promeneurs avec leur grands chapeaux, leurs airs de pantins déguisés qui se tiennent par le bras, droits et distingués. Il se demande pourquoi ils ont l'air si faux. Puis il se rappelle que c'est soir d'Halloween.

Il y a des artistes peintres le long de la fontaine. Ils proposent de faire les portraits spéciaux des promeneurs. Scorpius se demande quel serait le sien.

Remarquant ses mains moites, son expression crispé, Astoria lui achète un grand bâton de sucre roux à croquer et tend doucement son verre contre sa bouche pour lui faire goûter un peu de vin à la fraise.

- C'est bon mon chéri ?

Il acquiesce, grisé par la chaleur alcoolisée du breuvage. Il sait qu'il est trop grand pour faire le bébé mais à cet instant, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance ; il se laisser aller contre sa mère et elle l'embrasse sur le front, l'enlace de ses longs bras doux.

Il songe que c'est une chose intéressante, les soirées d'Halloween avec des femmes en jupons qui rient fort, un attelage fantôme, des parcs aux féeries macabres...

C'est bon mais...

Mais.

- Le jardin te plaît mon petit ?

Scorpius retient une grimace. Il a horreur qu'on le prenne pour un môme, il a toujours du mal à s'y résoudre, à se dire qu'il n'a encore que dix ans, même s'il se sent beaucoup plus grand.

La dame qui lui pose la question a des lèvres épaisses, d'un rouge surnaturel étirées dans un sourire presque clownesque. Il la gratifie d'un vague mouvement d'épaules qui peut passer pour n'importe quoi. Elle n'insiste pas et il comprend qu'elle se moque de connaître sa réponse.

- Je trouve que ce jardin est juste... un pur paradis, glousse-t-elle avec délice à l'intention de ses compagnes.

Scorpius ricane tout bas : que c'est drôle une femme qui fait des manières.

- Tellement d'artifices, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents, satisfait d'avoir trouvé l'adjectif le plus proche de son sentiment.

Ce jardin...

Ce n'est pas péjoratif.

Juste artificiel.

Il aime et il n'aime pas - il a un goût prononcé pour la contradiction, c'est comme ça.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait sur un tableau, ce parc ? Des pinceaux et des couleurs, est-ce que ça pourrait... ?

Il rejette cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Lui, sur un portrait ; ça le rendrait malade de se découvrir trop édulcoré...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **Merci à **Babamuth** et **Girafe **pour leurs reviews anonymes. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ces vignettes :)

Ce chapitre est... comment dire... il ne me satisfait pas entièrement... J'espère tout de même que vous l'avez apprécié.


	8. Orage d'été

* * *

**Orage d'été**

**

* * *

**

C'est sur le Chemin de Traverse, Al a eu onze ans. Cette année-là, l'été est caniculaire. Les espaces de verdure sont roussis par le soleil et la longue avenue sorcière s'abrite tant bien que mal à l'ombre des parasols éclatants et des véoliennes rayées.

Son père et Lily sont partis chercher une table sur la terrasse bondée du glacier Fortarôme, et James, l'air suffisant, balade sa tignasse auburn du côté du magasin de Quidditch. Pendant ce temps, Ginny accompagne Al chez Madame Guipure.

Quand ils entrent, la clochette s'agite dans un carillon strident. La petite dame assise derrière le comptoir sursaute et arrache instinctivement son beignet glacé de sa bouche avec un empressement coupable. Ca fait tout drôle parce que ses jolis bras potelés sont rouges écrevisses, une tomate de peau ces bras trop mûres...

La boutique est traversée par des charmes de ventilation. Al pose ses paquets, content d'être au frais. La dame se ressaisit, repose amoureusement son beignet dans son carton à pâtisserie, saute du tabouret et vient prendre les mesures de son jeune client.

Derrière le paravent on entend des voix étouffées, d'autres clients sans doute, qu'un sourire respectueux a invité à s'installer dans un petit salon attenant.

Al insiste pour se changer _dans_ la cabine, il connaît trop bien sa mère, il sait que sans quoi, elle va sans arrêt tripoter son col, ses manches, elle va faire de nouveaux plis. Comme un enfant gêné, Al préfère l'exiguïté de la pièce d'essayage à ses manies un peu sèches de maman préoccupée par son bien-être vestimentaire.

Alors qu'il passe la tenue, un des boutons saute brusquement avec un bruit de soda décapsulé, s'écrase sur le sol et disparait. Embêté, Al s'accroupit pour le chercher. Dans sa quête, il dérange quelques moutons de poussière, balaye le sol du regard - et sursaute légèrement. Il vient de s'apercevoir que des yeux gris le fixent sous la cloison. Interdit, il dévisage l'autre également.

La légère fossette tout près de l'œil gauche : c'est surement un sourire. Un sourire que d'un côté alors ? Il n'est pas sûr. Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, les fesses en l'air, il examine la pigmentation des deux iris inconnus avec l'intérêt de l'artiste pour sa nouvelle composition.

Derrière le rideau, Ginny s'impatiente un peu, elle a hâte de voir le résultat ; c'est comme ça les mamans, ça aiment bien que les enfants soient beaux dans leurs habits. Et Al a toujours du mal à lui faire plaisir sur ce point, il traîne trop dans l'herbe avec ses croquis.

Il se redresse à contre-cœur, essuie ses mains moites sur sa robe et il déteste la sensation du tissu raclant ses paumes mouillées.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il revient dans la cabine, le vêtement agrémenté de multiples ourlets inutils, le regard d'orage au demi-sourire a disparu.

Dix minutes plus tard, Al et sa mère quittent le cocon climatisé de la boutique. L'été le prend à la tête, comme le prendrait un rhume ou un éternuement, et Al se dit que ce doit être la chaleur qui l'embue de cette façon.

Dans longtemps, quand il repensera à cette journée, Al se souviendra de l'accordéoniste à la voix criarde qui chantait sur la place en remuant les soufflets poussiéreux de son instrument.

_Avec le temps,_

Il se rappellera la coupe de glace aux trois parfums, les sillons collants et sucrés entre ses doigts, la douceur amère de la prune mêlée au caramel croquant, l'odeur des tulipes cramées.

_Avec le temps va,_

Il se souviendra de sa nuque exposée et brûlante et d'un bref éclat de cheveux très blond aperçu au hasard de la foule, étincelle incolore dans une mer de tissus chamoirés.

_Tout s'en va..._

_

* * *

_

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **Les extraits joués à l'accordéon sur la place sont tirés d'une chanson de Léo Ferré, _Avec le temps_.

Je vous prie de m'excuser si ce chapitre s'est fait longuement attendre ; il était près depuis bel lurette mais je n'ai pu le poster plus tôt suite à de sérieux problèmes avec mon ADSL. Là, je m'en reviens tout juste de Londres et Ô joie ! la connexion est rétablie (je n'y croyais plus). J'en profite, de peur que ça ne dure pas (détails futils de mon existence).

Je tiens également à vous prévenir que le rythme de publication va devenir beaucoup moins soutenu ces temps-ci : je n'ai presque plus de chapitres d'avance et avec les révisions pour le bac, j'ai moins de temps à consacrer à ces vignettes.

Je vous dis quand même à bientôt - j'espère :)


	9. La valse lente des oiseaux

* * *

**La valse lente des oiseaux**

**

* * *

**

La locomotive rouge pousse un rugissement enfumé et s'élance sur ses rails, galops de wagons hennissant.

Scorpius Malfoy tangue entre les couloirs de compartiments, sa grosse valise en main, la poignée de cuir glissant sans arrêt au bout de ses doigts moites.

Ça va aller, se répète-t-il, le ventre noué.

Il se tient au milieu du couloir, et tangue. Mouvement nauséeux et lancinant, cadence maritime... Il ferme les yeux.

_Et de gauche, à droite, en avant, en arrière..._

Une voix l'apostrophe brusquement.

- Salut ! Tu es tout seul ?

Scorpius ouvre lentement les paupières. Une petite fille brune se tient devant lui et le scrute, visiblement en attente d'une réponse. Au lieu de quoi, il la contemple, effaré. Elle ouvre de grands yeux et dit lentement, d'un ton plein de commisération :

- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Je suis avec mon cousin dans un compartiment, là-bas...

Scorpius ne sait pas trop ce qu'il a fait pour qu'elle ait pitié de lui comme ça. Il la suit sans piper mot, surtout parce qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Rose. Il hoche la tête d'un air absent.

Dans le compartiment, un autre enfant est assis près de la fenêtre. Scorpius lui jette un coup d'œil et constate qu'il n'a pas levé la tête lorsque sa cousine a ouvert la porte - pourtant avec un fracas certain. Intrigué, le blond le dévisage.

Le garçon a sur les genoux ce qui ressemble à une épaisse pochette verte. Sur celle-ci, il a posé une large feuille blanche qu'il maltraite de grands coups de crayons saccadés, comme s'il était pris de tics nerveux. Ses mains bougent souplement, acrobaties de ses doigts fins, et Scorpius le regarde, et le regarde.

Les cheveux noirs virevoltent, rythmés par les vifs ajouts de couleur. Ils sont dans un tel désordre qu'on les prendrait aisément pour des ailes de corbeau retournées par des bourrasques furieuses. Le blond est pris d'une impression furtive : comme quoi, sans ce toit, sans ce train, ce garçon se serait déjà envolé...

- Al, dit Rose en aidant Scorpius à hisser sa valise dans le filet à bagages. Il va rester avec nous, il n'a pas l'air très fute-fute. J'ai eu peur qu'il se fasse piétiner à rester planté dans le couloir.

Scorpius tourne brusquement la tête vers elle. Rose Weasley lui sourit, dégoulinante de bon sentiment. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il est extrêmement malpoli de parler des gens à la troisième personne lorsqu'ils sont avec vous dans une pièce et que _il _est assez fute-fute pour ne pas avoir manqué son petit discours d'introduction.

Le garçon prénommé Al lève enfin le nez de sa feuille - un petit nez piqueté de tâches de rousseur. Pendant un cour instant, la gymnastique de ses bras s'arrête. Ses yeux sont d'un vert brillant, liquide au milieu, comme deux petites carafes pleine de sirop à la menthe qu'on pourrait presque avoir envie de boire. Al hoche vaguement la tête, le regard lointain, Scorpius jurerait qu'il n'a pas vraiment écouté.

Puis, il est parti de nouveau.

Rose quitte le wagon en annonçant qu'elle va jeter un œil aux autres élèves ; Scorpius ne l'entend pas.

Il s'assit prudemment à côté du brun - l'autre garçon semble ne rien remarquer, entièrement absorbé par son dessin. Scorpius regarde la feuille.

- C'est...

Il hésite ; les couleurs sont pleines de formes, on peut y trouver n'importe quoi.

- ...Un oiseau ?

- Non, c'est la mer.

Sa voix est tranquille, il remue à peine les lèvres, comme s'il pouvait déranger quelque chose en parlant trop fort.

- On dirait un oiseau, insiste Scorpius.

Al fronce les sourcils, se concentre.

- C'est vrai, il articule lentement. Les vagues peuvent faire penser à un oiseau...

Il sourit et Scorpius se dit qu'on a bien le droit d'être étrange quand on sourit comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu dessines la mer ?

- Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, répond Al très sérieusement.

Il y a un long silence. Scorpius regarde les vagues se rapprocher du rivage.

Al trifouille dans sa trousse et murmure soudain, les yeux rivés sur le petit crayon bleu qu'il en a extrait :

- Tu sais, ma cousine me laisse seul dans le wagon parce qu'elle me trouve bizarre quand je dessine et même si on s'aime bien, ça la met mal à l'aise. Les gens, ils aiment pas toujours ça, les trucs bizarres. Alors si ça t'embête aussi...

Al coule sur lui un petit regard incertain. C'est la première fois qu'il le fixe à peu près franchement et Scorpius sent ses lèvres se retrousser, comme tirées par des fils invisibles. Ca le gêne, parce qu'il aimerait bien avoir l'air moins enthousiasmé par ses paroles. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il _est _doctor es bizarre, qu'il _adore_ les trucs bizarres.

A la place, il lui tend la main et Al la serre mollement, en lui faisant des tâches de fusains sur les doigts.

Scorpius allait lui parler de la boutique de madame Guipure et de la cabine du fond ; c'était début août. Il se tait. Il se dit que ce n'est pas important du tout. Il ignore que Al est en train de se faire exactement la même réflexion.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	10. Autour de Al

* * *

**Autour de Al**

**

* * *

**

Un silence équivoque plane un court instant sous les chandeliers flottants de la grande salle…

Et la cérémonie de la répartition reprend. Les élèves ont tiqué mais personne n'ose lancer le premier commentaire.

James Potter, deuxième du nom, n'en mène pas large.

Le souffle coupé, il regarde la place à côté de lui, celle qu'il réservait à Al quant il viendrait s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors et qu'il pourrait alors le taquiner sur l'allure qu'il avait avec ce vieux chapeau sur le crâne.

_Il avait même préparé sa réplique, merde._

La place où Al aurait dû être assis, un peu confus mais soulagé. James le voit, son scénario bien conçu. Limpide et coulant comme un bon sens d'héritage familiale.

_Une génétique qui fout le camp, oui._

Au lieu de cela, il regarde son petit frère, le cheveux au vent, (et pas si inquiet finalement) ; il le regarde battre des ailes jusqu'à la table des verts et argents. Un garçon blond lui adresse alors un large sourire et se pousse pour qu'il s'assoie à côté de lui.

James grimace et décide de s'intéresser à son assiette.

Il essaye de faire comme s'il s'en foutait mais jamais patates sautées n'ont été traitées avec une telle vigueur. Quand ses amis, l'air compatissant, essayent de l'intégrer à leur conversation, il fait comme s'il n'entendait pas, le visage fermé.

Une fois l'estomac plein, James se sent d'humeur moins ronchonne et se trouve ridicule d'en faire une montagne. En y réfléchissant un peu, c'est bien mieux ainsi – c'est génial, même. Il n'aura plus à se préoccuper de la tête ébouriffée de son frangin, comme lorsqu'il était encore trop petit et que sa maman lui demandait de bien lui tenir la main.

Avec Al à Serpentard, il ne pourra pas non plus guetter ses éventuelles bêtises dans la salle commune pour aller moucharder ensuite, ni se faufiler dans son dortoir pour glisser un truc gluant dans son plumard…

Allons bon. Il se console en se disant que ça, il peut le faire à la maison. La liste des activités intéressantes à Poudlard est encore très longue. Sans Al constamment dans son champ de vision, il aura plus de temps pour les trucs genre _vraiment importants_…

Rasséréné, James s'autorise un long et bruyant bâillement en se laissant choir contre le dossier de sa chaise. Une petite voix feule en lui que tout est pour le mieux.

Un instant plus tard, alors que des montagnes de desserts fabuleux viennent garnir les tables, un nouveau détail le titille soudain.

Il lui semblait que les Serpentards étaient plus durs que les Gryffondors… Durs dans le sens _plutôt cruels_ quand ils s'y mettent. Calculateurs pour le moins... Bref. De piètres amis, sur qui on ne peut pas compter. De satisfait, son regard se fait soucieux.

Et Al, cet imbécile heureux, toujours dans la lune, qui ne remarquerait pas même un croche-pattes…

_Il est le seul à avoir le droit de lui faire des croche-pattes._

James jette un coup d'œil à la table qui est désormais celle de son petit frère. Al, absorbé par sa conversation avec le blond, a saisi le pichet de jus de citrouille à sa portée et l'incline dangereusement au-dessus de son verre sans regarder ce qu'il fait.

James retient son souffle, mortifié par avance, près à nier farouchement tout lien de parenté avec cet individu. Les secondes s'écoulent, Al papote toujours et rien ne se passe. Et pour cause. La carafe est vide.

Le blond finit par s'en rendre compte et rigole. Al dévisage alors son verre avec une expression perplexe. Le blond saisit un autre pichet – débordant cette fois - et lui remplit son gobelet en discutant comme si de rien n'était.

Voilà une chose qui ne lui manquera pas au moins, songe James en soufflant. Ces trucs trop honteux que Al enchaîne avec un naturel déconcertant.

_Mais franchement, il est le seul à pouvoir se moquer de lui… C'est normal, c'est tonique, c'est fraternel. Venant d'ailleurs, c'est mesquin._

_Euh… Vous comprenez ?_

Ce blond.

Il le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Bon, il ne connait pas ce gamin mais s'il a été envoyé à Serpentard, ce n'est certainement pas sans raison. Il doit avoir un minimum le profil de sa maison…

Okay.

James finit de manger.

Plus tard, lorsque les élèves de Poudlard se lèvent pour quitter la grande salle et que les premières années forment quatre troupeaux derrière leurs préfets respectifs, James réajuste fermement ses lunettes sur son nez puis se faufile entre les rangs jusqu'à atteindre ceux des Serpentards.

Il se tapit en retrait du groupe de nouveaux et cale son pas sur le leur, tout en gardant un œil sur la tête décoiffée de son frangin et celle, toute lisse et brillante, de son camarade. Il les épie ainsi durant quelques secondes, le regard alerte, guettant le moment opportun.

Soudain, un mouvement de foule écarte légèrement le blond du troupeau. James bondit, profitant que Al n'ait rien vu. Il saisit vivement Scorpius Malfoy par le bras (il a entendu son nom chuchoté dans les rangs) et le tire légèrement à l'écart.

Le garçon tourne la tête vers lui, étonné.

- T'inquiète mon vieux, lance James en sur-jouant un peu le côté caïd, je veux juste avoir une petite causette avec toi.

Il enroule un bras autoritaire autour des épaules de sa jeune proie avant de la gratifier d'un sourire grimaçant. Scorpius se raidit, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? siffle-t-il, manifestement loin d'apprécier cette familiarité de la part d'un inconnu.

Son kidnappeur a des cheveux épais d'un roux très foncé, des yeux noisettes, et un large sourire à deux rangées. Scorpius lui trouve un air de fauve farceur qui n'est pas vraiment pour le mettre à l'aise.

- J'ai rien contre toi, dit James d'une voix basse et joyeuse. Mais alors, vraiment rien.

C'est comme une confidence, lourde et ronronnante...

- Mais tu vois, ce type qui se laisse porter par la foule, le nez en l'air, sans regarder où il met les pieds ? Pour mon plus grand malheur, il s'agit de mon petit frère. Alors, soit, cet énergumène ne sait toujours pas faire ses lacets… Mais malgré tout, je te conseille d'être gentil avec lui ou je pourrais rapidement devenir ton pire cauchemar.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il relâche le blond en riant, puis s'élance en pourfendant les rangs verts avec une épée imaginaire pour rejoindre ses amis.

Tout s'est passé très vite. Songeur mais guère très impressionné, Scorpius suit des yeux le jeune homme qui réintègre sa meute en ébrouant sa crinière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

La voix lointaine de Al l'interpelle.

Le brun semble s'être rendu compte qu'il parlait tout seul. Ses lacets trainent par terre et Scorpius élude sa question en lui conseillant de faire attention.

Al hausse les épaules, faisant s'agiter ses épis noirs. Et Scorpius se dit que l'autre bête rousse exagère !

Ce type - Al Aux Lacets Défaits - Scorpius l'a attiré dans un nid plus doux, un nid plein d'eau… Peut-être bien que des vipères ondulent entre deux niveaux, mais il a confiance, l'autre ne se laissera pas mordre ; il a la voix des airs pour se soustraire à leur venin.

Et tandis qu'il rejoint son nouveau camarade, Scorpius se dit aussi que de toute façon, des félins ne peuvent éternellement couver un oisillon sans tôt ou tard avoir envie de le bouffer. Ou alors, que c'est lui qui aurait finit par suffoquer dans leur savane rougeoyante… N'est-ce pas ?

Il le regarde.

_Al Aux Lacets Défaits…_

Et le regarde.

_Al… Ola ! C'est des fées ?_

Etc.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **Ce chapitre m'a été en partie inspiré par une illustration de Ryounkura, disponible à cette adresse (supprimez les espaces) :

http : / / ryounkura . deviantart . com / art / HP7 - Back - off - beetch - 60689919

Et Tashigi en a fait une illustration à son tour, ici :

http : / / storage . canalblog . com / 45 / 94 / 56955 / 30224178 . png


	11. Interlude parentale et très sérieuse

* * *

**Interlude parentale et très sérieuse**

**

* * *

**

La décoration est très chic.

Le buffet excellent.

La compagnie charmante en général.

Autant de douces qualités et pourtant, Harry Potter a toujours eu du mal à apprécier la réception du Nouvel An donnée chaque année par le Ministère de la Magie.

En tant que directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Héros National et figure emblématique de la société sorcière, on ne manque jamais de lui faire parvenir une invitation et il se doit alors d'y traîner sa petite famille - au moins une heure ou deux, le temps de montrer que les enfants poussent bien, n'est-ce pas que ça change vite à cet âge, que l'on est respectable et fort bien dans ses petits mocassins.

Malgré les efforts du Ministère, la chose reste toujours très officielle et d'un pompeux sans pareil... Pas vraiment le genre d'ambiance que le Survivant, vite barbé et toujours un peu gêné par les démonstrations mondaines, apprécie. Il y a toujours beaucoup de mains fort moites à serrer et, parfois même, des personnages qu'il n'a aucune envie de croiser.

Pour palier à ce dernier tracas, sa technique dites de l'éclipse combinée à un radar mental anti-indésirable a superbement fonctionné toutes les années précédentes…

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà présenté Draco ?

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi cette fois, le système se révèle défaillant au moment où il en aurait eu sacrément besoin.

- Inutile Edmund, moi et Monsieur Potter sommes de vieilles connaissances.

C'est simplement inouï ; la façon dont Malfoy parvient à rester d'une courtoisie parfaite tout en faisant chuter la température de quelques degrés.

- En effet, approuve Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air d'autre chose que de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler un œuf de cigogne.

- _Moi_ en revanche, je ne crois pas avoir ce plaisir.

La voix douce retentit derrière son épaule. Une jeune femme brune, le port élégant, la taille svelte, vient entremêler son bras à celui de Draco.

- Ma femme, Astoria.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant. Harry lui retourne son salut.

- Monsieur Potter, dit-elle (charmante et musquée comme une onctueuse crème au café) nous n'étions pas dans la même promotion je crois. Mais peut-être connaissiez-vous ma sœur, Daphné Greengrass ? Une jeune fille délicieuse.

- De vue seulement, Mâdâme.

Les conventions ont du bon parfois. Comme celle de contourner les malaises. Le mince souvenir de Daphné Greengrass, du temps où elle faisait partie de la bande de Pansy Parkinson, est loin de la définition que Harry se fait du terme délicieux.

Le regard amusé que Malfoy jette à son épouse ne lui échappe pas. Feignant de l'écouter avec attention, il contemple l'expression lisse et mesurée de la jeune femme et suppose que cette comédie sociale parfaitement interprétée doit être un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux.

- Nos fils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, enchaîne Astoria Malfoy lorsque le sujet de sa gouteuse frangine se trouve épuisé. Scorpius nous parle beaucoup de _Âl_.

Ah, quand on veux être mondain, on use de l'euphémisme et de la tournure édulcorée.

Harry esquisse un sourire et songe que ce doit être sérieux pour qu'elle connaisse le diminutif de son fils…

Et encore plus pour que Malfoy fasse cette tête.

Le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Héros National et figure emblématique de la société sorcière retient de justesse un ricanement peu mature.

Que Malfoy entende continuellement parler d'un Potter à sa table du petit-déjeuner… (Oh ! Succulente image mentale d'une énorme tartine dégoulinante de Nutella se pavanant sous les yeux agacés d'une petite cuillère en argent ouvragée et d'un sucrier en cristal.)

Muaha. Muahaha.

Le blond le regarde, lèvres serrées, comme s'il pouvait lire chacune de ses pensées.

- Apparemment, ils passent une première année exquise.

Harry acquiesce distraitement sans quitter Malfoy des yeux. Ce doit être un truc de noblions d'utiliser des qualificatifs gastronomiques pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps...

Enfin, d'après Al, du très beau temps ce Scorpius…

(Nouvelle image mentale d'un hautain sucrier en cristal, trônant entre le couteau à Nutella collé à la nappe en plastique et son mug de café au lait.)

- Scorpius était ravi lorsqu'il a su que votre fils serait présent à cette soirée. Je crois que les vacances de Noël lui pèsent déjà. Vous pensez, quand on est un garçon de onze ans qui vit toute l'année dans un endroit comme Poudlard, passer les fêtes avec ses vieux croûtons de parents, cela doit paraître bien fade…

Plutôt perspicace, ne peux s'empêcher de penser Harry. Malfoy renifle avec hauteur, comme s'il doutait que son fils puisse jamais le considérer comme un croûton.

- C'est une chose dont chaque parents devraient être conscients, ajoute Harry histoire d'en remettre une couche. Tout fringants géniteurs que nous puissions être, le moment arrivera un jour où la chair de notre chair, aveuglée de rancœurs hormonales, ne verra plus en nous que des vieux cons.

- Ah, c'est très bien dit, soupire Astoria en secouant la tête, fataliste.

Malfoy se racle la gorge. Le brun et la jeune femme échangent un regard entendu. Il la trouve sympathique.

Mais la suite lui plaît beaucoup moins. Astoria glisse, mine de rien :

- A mon avis, cela ferait vraiment plaisir à Scorpius de voir Al pendant les grandes vacances.

Oh oui, elle glisse sur terrain glissant…

Malfoy arbore une crispation résolue qui pourrait paraître drôle si Harry ne savait pas ce que signifiait cet air de « puisqu'il le faut » incommodé. Merlin, Malfoy est vraiment prêt à prendre Al chez lui pendant les vacances !

Le reste de cette discussion est prévisible mais il n'a aucune envie d'en entendre parler ce soir. (Rectification : la dame est sympathique _et _calculatrice.)

- Vous savez, ça ne nous dérangerez pas si votre fils venait passer un peu de temps chez nous cet été...

- On verra, coupe Harry un peu brusquement.

Al chez les Malfoy. Allez savoir pourquoi, l'idée n'est pas vraiment pour l'emballer. Son merveilleux Petit Bout dans cet écrin de sang-bleu maniéré...

Et comme le font parfois les parents lorsqu'ils parlent de leurs enfants, les regards des trois adultes convergent machinalement vers leur progéniture en question.

Al et Scorpius traînent près du buffet, très intéressés par le choix de crevettes exotiques que proposent un somptueux plateau de fruits de mer.

Le buffet, pense Harry. Heureusement qu'il est fort garni ou il serait impossible d'étouffer les cris de tous les jeunes sorciers présents que les parents ont trainés ici, engoncés dans des robes aux cols de dentelle qui piquent.

Alors que le blond s'épluche artistiquement un crustacé, Al se détourne des poissons en fronçant le nez.

- Tu ne sais pas décortiquer une crevette ? lui demande le jeune Malfoy. Veux-tu que je t'en prépare une ?

- Merci mais je n'aime pas trop ça… Ça chie dans la mer ces machins-là, tu sais ?

Al se tourne vers un autre plateau, saisit un toast et l'enfourne.

- Je préfère le pâté.

Harry croise le regard narquois de Malfoy et hausse les épaules.

Bon, oui, son tendre bonhomme ne sait pas distinguer le pâté du foie-gras, mais après tout, le raffinement n'est pas exactement le genre de choses qu'il cherche à lui enseigner... Et puis, lui, le registre alimentaire, hein...

Franchement, Malfoy est un de ces collégien.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Harry a mis fin à leur conversation et qu'il traverse la foule pour aller retrouver Ginny, il croise à nouveau le regard gris de l'autre homme. Son ancien rival hausse un sourcil fin et sur ses lèvres, se dessine silencieusement les mots :

- La rancœur hormonale ?

Harry se détourne vivement. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas rougi ? C'est incompréhensible.

Ouais, un vrai collégien…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **Ce chapitre a également fait l'objet d'une illustration par Tashigi, il s'agit de Al et Scorpius au buffet (supprimez les espaces) :

http : / / storage . canalblog . com / 45 / 94 / 56955 / 30224178 . png


	12. Le petit Prince

* * *

**Le petit Prince**

**

* * *

**

Il avait vécu seul, blotti dans les recoins de son esprit.

C'était un cocon de souffles et de tiédeur, son esprit. Des formes ondoyantes, articulées, colorées, tentacules de rêve jaillissant d'une terre embrumée, comme toute ensablée par les lugubres merveilles qu'il y avait planté.

- C'est drôle, parfois c'est ce que j'ai l'impression d'être : un cultivateur passionné, comme ces hommes qui traînent dans les vignes toute la journée, leur nuque brûle mais ils ne le sente pas. Je crée pas les jolies choses : je récolte leur petites graines toutes bêtes, je vais les cueillir là où personne ne regarde et je les plante dans ma tête, sous mon soleil, un espèce d'astre à facette, noir ou blanc ou grisâtre.

Il avait été là, sa tête ébouriffée au niveau des épaules de son frère, assis avec eux, tubes digestifs penseurs, papa, maman, et tout le monde, chacun bien cachés dans la carapace de son crâne. Un vacarme de Weasley, un tohu-bohu d'amour sanguin, festin familial…

- C'est pas ce qu'on imagine, c'est pas forcément doré et clinquant. C'est comme du pollen, tu vois, ça se dépose sur nous comme une fine pellicule toute blanche et douceâtre. La plupart du temps, les gens ne s'en rendent pas compte tellement c'est léger.

Al avait eu l'air de vivre avec eux, là, des vivants qui mangeaient et qui riaient, sons de gorges et de mastications, qui font du bien, qui font des couleurs dans la bouche et dans le ventre.

- Je fais rien de mal, je ramasse les poussières de pollen qu'ils laissent derrière eux, oui, comme de la poussière encombrante, et je les fais pousser… Quand c'est devenu vraiment grand, et vraiment beau, je les étale sur une feuille avec des crayons.

Il était là et pourtant, ses pieds nageaient dans le sable, sa bouche s'asséchait de volupté. Le pollen lui rentrait par le nez comme une amère symphonie. La peau près des autres et la tête arrachée de son cou, dans un endroit qu'on ne voyait pas.

- Ils s'étonnent ensuite, ils sont émerveillés, et je les trouve bien culottés… C'était sous leur nez, c'était sur eux, et souvent, ils n'ont rien compris. Je les hais un tout petit peu pour ça…

Quelque fois, la nuit tombait dans son esprit, elle tombait avec un bruit de verre cassé, chape de ténèbres devant ses yeux. Le sable devenait glacé, tombeau de grains doux, et il ne pouvait plus marcher, ni ici, ni là, et sa gorge était brûlante comme une vitre griffée. Le vent hurlait fort au-delà de ses oreilles. Sa tête n'était plus qu'une bourrasque écœurée, une grande fleur maladive qui refermait ses mâchoires de pétales pourrissantes sur une silhouette révulsée et chétive.

Il avait été seul, si seul…

- Je sais, ça semble étrange raconté comme ça. J'ai l'air dérangé. Mais au fond, je dois l'être. Personne ne résonne jamais comme moi. Appart toi… parfois.

Un jour que Al rêvait d'embruns et d'algues, d'appels d'air salés, déposant des fraîcheurs amères sur le désert de ses pensées, il y avait eu une grande secousse, comme si quelqu'un s'était aplati face contre terre. Étonné, il avait levé la tête.

Un petit garçon se tenait devant lui, les cheveux comme une pâle couronne argentée. Il était presque blanc comme la neige sur un fond bleu. Al avait aussitôt baissé les yeux, incertain.

Mais le garçon était bien là, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un traversait comme ça l'écran des dunes et venait marcher à côté de lui. Il souriait et lui laisser faire des tâches de couleur sur ses mains, sans même essayer de les essuyer après. Il avait des yeux d'après-orage, lorsque le ciel plein vient de craquer à grand fracas. Nul doute qu'il venait du ciel : le désert de Al était à des milliers de kilomètres des foyers humains.

Le train survolait des plaines verdoyantes et le garçon à la couronne capillaire, sur la banquette du Poudlard Express, dans le sable de l'esprit de Al, avait demandé d'une voix douce :

- Tu pourrais me dessiner un hippogriffe ? S'il te plaît…

Quelques mois plus tard, Al sort avec hésitation un dessin de sa pochette en carton et le tend à Scorpius.

- Je savais pas encore à quoi ressemblait un hippogriffe quand tu m'as demandé… Hagrid a bien voulu me montrer le sien. Je l'ai fini hier.

Silencieux, Scorpius regarde. Sur la large feuille, un garçon avec une couronne sur la tête promène un hippogriffe dans un désert piqueté de plantations étranges. Un grand frisson lui retourne la peau par plaques entières. Il ne dit rien. Ça fait un peu peur. Cette histoire de pollen.

- Ça n'a pas finit de pousser, hein, chuchote-t-il, c'est encore tout petit, le pollen que je t'ai planté dans la tête et tout le reste… tout le reste…

Al ne répond pas, ne le regarde pas. Le vent a rabattu une mèche noire devant ses yeux.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	13. L'apparition du Félin

* * *

**L'apparition du Félin**

**

* * *

**

Cinq mois après leur toute première rentrée à Poudlard.

Le feu ronfle dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Un cercle d'enfants s'est réuni dans la lueur dansante des flammes, psalmodiant à tour de rôle des paroles obscures avec sur le visage une souffrance pénétrée de savants fous.

Les premières années tentent par cet exercice de gober tout rond les principes fondateurs de la métamorphose ; petites formules sibyllines à connaître par cœur, ingurgitation dont l'indigeste complexité n'a rien à envier à la physique cantique ou au vieux mandarin…

Al et Scorpius, écoeurés, prennent congés de la ronde de déglutition scolaire et montent se coucher. Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le dortoir vide, la litanie récitée ricoche toujours dans leurs crânes comme le mantra d'une secte.

- Tant de gavage ça me désoriente, remarque Al en se laissant choir sur le lit de son camarade avec à peu près autant de grâce qu'un sac de farine.

Mais comme il est doué pour évacuer en un temps record de sa tête tout ce qu'il juge sans intérêt, il ajoute, badin :

- Dis, tu me passes mon pyjama ?

Scorpius, les pensées encore bourdonnantes, saisit le vêtement roulé en boule au pied du baldaquin défait de Al et s'apprête à le lui balancer à la figure lorsque son camarade se redresse soudain et déclare d'un ton vague :

- Il y a quelque chose dans ton lit…

La bouche du blond s'assèche d'un coup alors que Al glisse la main sous les couvertures, tâtonnant à la recherche du petit renflement qui lui rentrait dans le dos à l'instant.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demande-t-il avec civilité en attirant hors des draps l'objet qu'il a attrapé. Tiens, un chat !

Scorpius peut sentir ses joues cuire allègrement. Al lève la peluche sous la chaude lueur de la lampe à huile et la contemple.

Scorpius bafouille précipitamment que c'est sa mère, elle le prend toujours pour un bébé, c'est elle qui l'a glissé dans sa valise, tu penses, bien sûr qu'il ne dort plus avec, mais il l'a planqué dans son lit malgré tout, il ne voulait pas que les autres croient qu'il avait embarqué _volontairement _son vieux doudou, sinon, pfou, la honte tu vois, mais il n'est pas comme ça, c'est sa mère…

Al le regarde se débattre avec son embarras, étalé sur le ventre, tripotant doucement le chat entre ses doigts. Lorsque la voix de Scorpius se meut en un borborygme honteux, Al plonge ses yeux dans ceux en verre de la peluche et demande :

- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Euh… C'est un garçon.

Quitte à faire les présentations, Scorpius ajoute d'une voix incertaine :

- Il s'appelle Monsieur Ronron.

Al acquiesce, l'air songeur.

- Moi j'avais une chenille verte et rose, James l'a mystérieusement fait disparaître quand j'avais huit ans.

- Pas cool, commente le blond.

- Non, vraiment pas.

Al fait une pause, pendant laquelle il semble méditer profondément sur la cruauté du monde et des grands frères.

- En tout cas, tu en prends bien soin, son poil est encore tout doux et même pas râpé.

Scorpius se tait, triturant machinalement de ses ongles le tissu qu'il tient toujours.

Al repose doucement le chat contre un oreiller. Puis il se lève mollement, prend la boule de vêtements fripée des mains de Scorpius et commence à se changer.

- Tu es gêné, hein ? demande-t-il d'une voix étouffée en s'emberlificotant dans les manches de son haut de pyjama avec seulement une touffe de cheveux noirs qui dépassent du col – il n'a pas pensé à défaire les boutons.

Scorpius se gratte l'oreille.

- Hon hon.

La tête de Al réapparait d'un coup avec un POF sonore.

- Moi je suce encore mon pouce.

- Ah.

- Ouais.

Et comme pour appuyer sa confession, le brun fourre soudain le doigt concerné dans sa bouche, l'index s'enroulant aussitôt par habitude autour de son petit nez.

C'est bête à dire, mais peut-être est-ce à cet instant - Al à moitié en pyjama, le pouce logé sans honte dans la cavité buccale, Scorpius les joues encore toutes chaudes et Monsieur Ronron négligemment appuyé contre un oreiller - que leur confiance a émergé d'un coup.

En bas, leurs camarades continuent à réciter leurs formules de métamorphose avec un engouement digne de gourous. Le chat semble sourire dans le rond de lumière dorée de la lampe, un mystère frétillant au coin de ses moustaches qui n'a rien à envier à Madame Mona Lisa.

- Je ne le dirais à personne, assure Scorpius, solennel, comme si lui et Albus étaient en train de sceller un pacte d'une importance capitale dans l'équilibre (ou pas) des forces du cosmos.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	14. A pirate's life for me

* * *

**« A pirate's life for me »**

**

* * *

**

- Le dodo, murmure Al pendant le cour d'histoire de la magie.

- Unh, marmonne Scorpius en ouvrant des yeux embrumés.

Al lui glisse une image animée.

- C'est... c'est quoi ce truc ? balbutie le blond, effaré par la laideur de l'animal. Une dinde ?

- Non, un _dodo_.

Al pérore avec enthousiasme :

- Tu sais, comme dans cette illustration de _Alice aux pays des Merveilles_. Alice rencontre monsieur _Dodo_.

Scorpius est perplexe. Il est resté bloqué sur Alice. _C'est qui celle-là ?_

Pendant un bref instant, le garçon songe à cet entêtant refrain, « wou hou ». Il ne dit rien. Pour rien au monde il n'avouerait connaître une idiote publicité moldue – celle avec la blonde en jambe qui sourit et rend tout transparent avec son doigt. Vieil émoi d'enfant, un soir dans le Londres moldu, alors qu'il patientait devant une vitrine pleine de télévision pendant que son père se dépêcher d'acheter - bon grès mal grès - des pains aux raisins dans la boulangerie d'à côté.

Il secoue la tête, dubitatif, alors qu'une vision de la déesse en train de grattouiller la bestiole sous le menton avec sa phalange translucide lui traverse l'esprit ; Al doit sans doute parler d'autre chose…

En fait d'autre chose, le brun se déclare une passion ardente pour le dodo.

Lui raconte que la pauvre bête a été exterminée.

Qu'elle est le symbole de l'île Maurice.

Que le dodo ne vole pas mais qu'il court très vite.

Enfin, que des sorciers fous tentent de créer une nouvelle espèce de dodos mutants.

Une pétition très sérieuse a été lancée contre cette pratique.

Il va s'associer à l'organisation.

Dès ce soir, il organise un meeting dans la salle commune pour alerter la population estudiantine.

Scorpius attend patiemment qu'il finisse son laïus avant de déclarer :

- Tu me fais rire avec ton dodo. Sache, adorateur stupide, que rien ne vaut le caribou d'Asie centrale.

- Hérésie ! Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ? Le caribou n'a même pas d'ailes !

- Mais il a des _cornes_. Critère esthétique non négligeable.

- Scorpius.

- Oui.

- Merci de ne pas me laisser tout seul dans ma connerie.

- De rien. C'est important de se sentir soutenu.

Un silence. Le ronronnement morne de la voix du professeur Binns. Al s'enflamme :

- Tu vogues avec moi sur les affres de l'ineptie, amer et déroutant voyage dans les limbes de mes cogitations internes. Tu tiens la barre quand je scrute l'horizon de ma longue vue...

- Ces voiles blanches à l'horizon, seraient-ce celle des marines, ces graves défenseurs de la raison ? Barre à tribord moussaillon, fuyons ce rationalisme outrancier ! A moins, compagnon, que tu ne veilles te laisser attraper ?

- Les terres sont peuplées d'ignares matérialistes, je leur préfère l'élan fougueux de la mer, ma vie pour cette liberté de pirate...

Leur voisine se retourne, sourcils un peu froncés, la plume en l'air.

- Vous êtes timbrés, les gars.

Scorpius lui sourit avec une condescendance mielleuse.

- Merci, Weasley, pour cette brillante intervention…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA (bis) :** Ce chapitre, c'était un peu un délire personnel. Merci de pardonner les méninges de l'auteur, parfois trop productives en conneries de tout poil. Pour votre information, sachez que le MPD (Mouvement Populaire du Dodo) existe réellement, (ailleurs que dans la chaleur graisseuse de mon cerveau, je voulais dire ^^). Un animal admirable, qui mérite toute notre attention !

De ce chapitre, Tashigi a fait une illustration que j'adore (supprimez les espaces) :

http : / / storage . canalblog . com / 53 / 06 / 56955 / 31895226 . png

Le lien vers le blog de l'artiste se trouve dans mon profil.

A bientôt chers petits caribous !


	15. Les chimères de gares

* * *

**Les chimères de gares**

**

* * *

**

King Cross. Quai n°9 ¾.

Lily Potter Bis frétille comme un jeune saumon.

La fois prochaine, ce sera son Année, sa Grande Évasion. Moïse a traversé la Mer Rouge et Lily Potter seconde tenante du Titre prendra enfin le Train Ecarlate.

Harry se rappelle… Il se rappelle avec moult pincements de nostalgie intra-poitrail : lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans et que pour aller dormir chez ses grands-parents, elle avait voulu emmener son hippogriffe à bascule, son train en bois, sa mini ferme à animaux Fisher Price et son costume de Mélusine la Fée. Il l'avait trouvé assise sur un énorme sac de toile dont les coutures craquaient. Il n'avait rien dit alors, parce que son amour est inconditionnel.

Mais à cet instant, alors qu'il profite de l'état encore désert du train pour faire visiter les compartiments aux yeux dilatés d'envie de sa Petite Dernière, il songe qu'il ne manquera pas de surveiller la façon dont elle préparera ses bagages l'an prochain. Qui sait, franchement, elle pourrait bien être tentée de fourrer toute sa chambre dans une valise…

Lorsqu'ils redescendent sur le quai, Ginny sourit d'un air entendu en voyant Harry hors d'haleine (Lily l'a quasiment obligé à lui courir après pour la faire sortir). Il lui fait une grimace de bête harassée et elle rit doucement, avec un petit air de collégienne qu'elle n'avait pas à seize ans, un air qui l'intrigue beaucoup car il n'est pas sûr de le trouver charmant. Il passe son bras autour de ses épaules. L'année prochaine, ils seront tout seuls à la maison. Deux croûtons.

Croyant devoir la consoler, Ginny bassine sa Cadette Adorée avec l'excellente année qui lui reste à passer avec Papa et Maman, et Lily dit oui-oui avec son air de gosse qui n'en a rien à faire. La petite fille jette des regards distraits derrière elle, dardant un œil caressant sur la locomotive immobile comme si elle lui soufflait mentalement : la prochaine fois, rien que toi et moi…

Harry regarde les cheveux de sa femme qui s'étalent sur lui. Ça lui recouvre complètement la main en une soie toute rouillée. Il fait pointer le bout de ses doigts hors de l'océan flamboyant, tels des ilots rebelles.

Il remarque que James leur lance à tous deux un regard de martyre. L'adolescent considère toujours comme une source d'embarras suprême que ses parents manifestent une quelconque affection en public. Harry le fixe avec un petit sourire :

- Mais comment crois-tu que tu as été conçu mon gaillard ? murmure-t-il.

James se détourne en grimaçant, horrifié.

Harry regarde Al. Le garçon est assis sur sa valise, d'une immobilité parfaite, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton entre les mains tel un jeune Penseur de Rodin. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivé, ses yeux valsent d'un rythme effréné le long du quai. Harry doit l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne l'entende.

- Je ne vois pas Scorpius, annonce-t-il alors d'une voix un peu éraillée.

L'estomac de Harry chute péniblement de quelques nœuds et il se le rattrape comme il peut, d'une main cafouillante. Les Malfoy voulaient bien, c'est lui qui a posé son véto. Et c'est la première fois qu'il se dit qu'il a peut-être fait du mal à son fils.

Cela fait deux mois que Scorpius et Al se sont souhaité de bonnes vacances sur ce même quai, avec le regard douloureusement résolu de deux personnes conscientes qu'elles vont devoir se passer l'une de l'autre pendant un certain temps. Ils se regardaient partir avec de drôles d'élans dans le corps ; on aurait dit un regret de danseurs Tchaïkovskiens, que l'on oblige à faire un merdique stage de salsa alors qu'ils auraient voulu pratiquer ensemble leur lac des Cygnes.

- Nous sommes arrivés en avance, remarque James, maussade. Mes amis non plus ne sont pas encore là.

Al sourit d'un air oblique, ses yeux toujours en plein ballet.

- Tes amis ne savent pas lire l'heure...

James le fixe, visiblement sur le point de gueuler quelque chose d'épicé.

- Jamie, lâche gravement Ginny.

Vaincu par le ton lourd d'avertissement de sa génitrice, James préfère souffler à voix basse, avec l'expression exagérément crispée de quelqu'un qui contiendrait dans ses traits toute la colère et la rancœur de cette pauvre planète terre :

- Dis-moi, ton petit pote, est-ce qu'il sait que tu suces encore ton pouce ?

Al, très cool, se contente de froncer les sourcils en plantant enfin son regard tourbillonnant dans celui de son frère. Avec le temps, Harry sait ce que veut dire cette expression. Les sourcils en attaque de faucon et le regard ancré comme un crochet : c'est Al Potter qui se prépare à la bagarre.

- Les garçons, réitère Ginny avec emphase, genre mère louve de la Rome Antique qui, dans une ambiance chargée d'éclairs, tente d'avaler la querelle de son Jamesus et de son Albus.

Mais l'embryon conflictuel, lave de Vésuve fraternel, est noyé dans un gigantesque panache de vapeur. La locomotive du Poudlard Express commence à vomir une fumée d'enfer, aspergeant une foule de plus en plus compacte d'un grand dais de ciel en fumerolles à peine fracassé par les silhouettes alentour.

Un nuage d'eau condensée s'ouvre soudain, comme éventré par un souffle impromptu. Pendant un court, un très court instant, Harry suffoque. Ça lui enveloppe la poitrine comme un gaz de souffre trop inhalé, cette furtive impression de ne pas avoir bougé depuis un an. D'avoir lié sa peau pourtant écartelée avec de l'adhésif.

Il vient de reconnaitre les ombres familières et en retrait de Draco Malfoy et de la délicate Astoria. Son bras quitte machinalement les épaules de Ginny.

Un cri traverse les brumes :

- Al !

- Ton pote est là, remarque James d'un ton grincheux.

Scorpius Malfoy, douze ans, s'avance vers les Potter en gratifiant Harry et Ginny d'un sourire poli et vertueux. Son expression est digne d'une gravure, celle de l'angélique petit compagnon de jeu à qui la maman du fidèle copain est heureuse d'offrir des cookies et du lait chaud en le regardant construire une maison en lego avec sa progéniture, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Le regard du garçon dérive sur Harry avec une lourdeur électrique et celui-ci suppute qu'il y a un message subliminal à tirer de cette grande mimique de bon garçon.

« L'année prochaine, vieux débris, je suis assez bien pour passer les vacances d'été avec ton fils »

Harry courbe imperceptiblement la nuque, comme craquelé par une étincelle. A quelques mètres de là, Draco Malfoy fait un effort démesuré pour ravaler un rictus satisfait.

D'un saut de chat, Al a bondi de sa valise et Harry ne peut détacher les yeux du visage de son fils. Il se visionne gamin, il se demande si au même âge il aurait eut cette expression en voyant Ron apparaître dans son champs de vision.

_Peut-être_, essaye-t-il de se convaincre.

Nous sommes à la veille de la deuxième rentrée scolaire de Al et Scorpius. Et ce sont comme de petites secousses sismiques qui viennent de picoter la région centre de la famille Potter.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_


	16. Nous irons au bois

* * *

**Nous irons au bois**

**

* * *

**

La mousse rose jaillit dans la blancheur luisante du lavabo avec un bruit d'explosion molle.

Al sait bien qu'il devrait utiliser un dentifrice au menthol ou aux plantes, comme ses camarades. Les autres garçons de douze ans ne se lavent pas les dents avec des pâtes aromatisées pour enfants. Mais le menthol lui pique trop fort les gencives, et les plantes l'écœurent…

Alors il utilise sa bonne vieille pâte aux fruits rouges. Et il le vit bien, merci.

Quand il se rince la bouche, la fraîcheur de l'eau dilue toujours le goût des fruits, patchwork froid de mures sauvages et de griottes acides gelées instantanément sur sa langue. Et c'est bien meilleur que les glaces au cassis…

Quand Al sort de la salle de bain, tous ses condisciples sont déjà au lit. Pourtant, abandonné en travers d'un tapis, il remarque le pelage familier et les yeux en verre de Monsieur Ronron. C'est étonnant, surtout maintenant qu'il sait que Scorpius se donne beaucoup de mal pour soustraire sa peluche aux regards.

Quand Al ramasse le chat, ses pieds nus s'enfonce dans le tapis comme dans de la terre fraîche. Il s'approche du baldaquin du blond dont les tentures vertes tirées font comme un buisson épais.

- Toc, toc, murmure-t-il en effleurant le rideaux de forêt.

- Al, tu es là ? demande tout bas la voix du Serpentard.

- Je connais un fauve qui se voyait navré d'errer seul dans notre dortoir, l'informe Al en passant négligemment son bras armé de Monsieur Ronron entre les plis du tissu verdoyant.

Il entend Scorpius rire doucement de l'autre côté, et il sourit aussi.

Le blond écarte une des tentures et il apparaît alors, vêtu d'un pyjama gris anthracite soyeux comme une flaque d'eau sous un ciel couvert. Il a le dos appuyé contre un gros oreiller et un grimoire sur les genoux.

- Il a dû se faire la malle pendant que je lisais…

- Il devait se sentir un peu seul, si tes doigts préféraient courir sur les pages plutôt que dans son poil. J'ai bien peur de devoir tenir compagnie à ce jeune matou, du moins le temps que tu redeviennes disponible. Imagine qu'il nous refasse une fugue ?

Al prend une voix obséquieuse d'institutrice maternelle :

- La garderie sera ouverte jusque 23 heures, Monsieur Malfoy.

Il caresse le chat avec un petit sourire d'un air de dire « votre enfant sera bien gardé, voyez comme on s'entend bien ».

Scorpius secoue la tête.

- Je le voudrais après, et je ne veux pas devoir me relever pour aller le chercher chez toi…

Il écarte légèrement ses couvertures en le regardant et Al saisit l'invitation. Il grimpe dans le lit, le chat serré contre son flanc. La tenture retombe autour d'eux avec un bruissement de feuilles et les avale tout entiers.

Dans l'alcôve de verdure moelleuse, un deuxième corps rejoint Scorpius sous la chaleur de l'édredon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis de beau ? chuchote Al.

Scorpius lâche le grimoire d'une main, passe son bras ainsi libéré autour du garçon et rattrape la reliure qu'il a laissé. Al niche sa tête d'oiseau en pétard contre l'épaule de Scorpius pour pouvoir lire à son aise. Et Monsieur Ronron a l'air d'un marmot poilu coincé entre ses deux parents.

Al acquiesce légèrement contre le cou du blond quand ce dernier peut tourner la page. Quand ça fait un moment que les cheveux noirs n'ont plus remué contre sa peau, Scorpius baisse les yeux.

Le brun est endormi, son pouce brillant de salive à moitié sorti de sa bouche. Une odeur venteuse de fraise des bois s'exhale de ses lèvres écartées. Scorpius ferme doucement son livre, ramène son autre bras autour de son ami et se penche sur lui pour inhaler un tout petit peu la brise d'haleine sirupeuse.

Quand il pose légèrement ses lèvres sur la base du pouce, celui-ci a un goût de fruits mouillés. Al pousse un son inarticulé et réaffirme la prise de sa bouche autour de son doigt, comme s'il craignait qu'on lui dérobe son festin.

- Tu es un formidable appât, murmure Scorpius à Monsieur Ronron.

Le sommeil l'engourdit, alors qu'un zéphyr de bouche cerisienne souffle près de son visage, entre les branches de son baldaquin.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	17. Les mille et une nuits

* * *

**Les mille et une nuits**

**

* * *

**

Un soir de Novembre, dans la chambre des deuxième années de Serpentard.

La lumière basse fait couler des ombres sur les murs de jade et d'argent. On se croirait dans un rubis feutré, une ambiance toute ouatée de dortoir pour garçon, avec les capes humides de pluie d'automne séchant près du poêle et les étincelles oranges, rampant hors du ventre des braises chaudes pour avaler la fraîcheur liquide du lac.

Donald Morrison, le visage grave et tendu comme un violon, laisse s'égrener une courte pause dans l'air grésillant de la pièce. Son ombre gonfle sur le mur comme une chinoiserie spectaculaire. Ses lunettes sont immenses, la définition même des binocles qui vous pourrissent l'enfance et qui donne au garçon un air de grande sauterelle aux poses tragiques.

Donald Morrison vient d'une famille d'aristocrates moldus et ruinés. Dans son manoir trop grand et mal chauffé, au fond d'une campagne épaisse, il a passé sa prime jeunesse à ingurgiter les histoires douillettement logées entre les étagères de la poussiéreuse bibliothèque familiale.

Donald Morrison s'exhibe à cette heure obscure dans un immonde pyjama à carreaux écossais. On le traite parfois de miteux, de miséreux, et il dit qu'il est bien d'accord, que même ses caleçons sont rapiécés. Mais que personne n'est aussi riche que lui. On le regarde d'un œil perplexe. Et il ajoute généralement, en levant un doigt pédant, « vous pouvez avoir tout, vous n'avez rien si vous n'avez pas les histoires ». Lui seul le sait bien... Ça lui tenait chaud, entre les murs lézardés de sa chambre de noble sur la paille.

Vous n'avez rien si vous n'avez pas les histoires.

Au début de leur internat ensemble, les camarades de Donald échangeaient souvent des regards moqueurs. Maintenant plus. Maintenant, ils se la ferment et ils l'écoutent avec religion. Ils le surnomment Shéhérazade. Sans une once d'ironie.

Parce que ça sort de sa bouche avec un fracas limpide et tiède, entrechoquement de mots digérés par cœur, boulimie des Contes restitués fidèlement entre les lèvres du garçon insecte. On pourrait s'y croire, dans ce palais de Grenade, dans la chaleur étouffante de l'orangeraie royale où une princesse cruelle aime respirer le parfum d'agrume du soir, au creux du harem ou les beautés de tout continents ondulent dans l'eau claire des bassins de carreaux précieux.

Quand Donald raconte, il ravit ses espèces de princes, ses sultans exigeants de condisciples, vautrés sur des coussins, silencieux dans leur pyjamas satinés.

Scorpius Malfoy regarde l'ombre grandissante sur le mur ; c'est un parapluie à larges baleines jeté jusqu'au plafond et qui descend lentement sur eux pour les engloutir. Il écoute en mâchonnant une baguette réglisse. Allongé sur le ventre à côté de lui, Albus Potter, les yeux plein de brume, scrute les gestes grandiloquents de leur conteur que les murs restituent en pluie sombre et découpée.

Scorpius, les sourcils froncés de concentration, ôte la réglisse de sa bouche, inconscient du bruit de suscion que son geste vient de provoquer. Une seconde plus tard, il est surpris de trouver une main près de son visage, les doigts tendus vers la friandise. C'est Al, qui lui demande silencieusement s'il peut goûter.

Scorpius lui cède la sucrerie. Au moment où Al la glisse dans sa bouche, Donald, auquel leur échange n'a pas échappé, pousse un glapissement aiguë. Un sursaut s'empare des contemplateurs.

- Les mecs, halète Donald d'un air catastrophé. Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous venez de faire ?

Ses quatre auditeurs échangent des regards bovins.

- Al, Scorpius, précise-t-il. Vous venez d'avoir un baiser différé.

Comme avoir un rhume, avoir un petit chien, avoir un bébé. Les fautifs en question se fixent en plissant les yeux, comme s'ils essayaient de se rappeler à quel moment ils avaient fait une telle chose.

- Quel rapport avec Zobeïda et la malédiction des oranges sanguines ? intervient l'un des garçons que la question du baiser dérange car elle les coupe dans un moment important.

Donald passe son petit doigt pédant son nez et se frotte furtivement les narines.

- Aucun. Pour le moment... Mais gardez bien ça en tête.

Il reprend le fil de son récit comme un virtuose du tricotage rattrape sa pelote de laine.

Al contemple Scorpius, la tête légèrement penchée. Les lueurs du poêle tissent de minuscules toiles d'araignées sur ses joues, ses cils tombant comme des ombrelles sur ses yeux à la menthe.

- Tu viens de me donner un baiser, alors ? murmure-t-il après avoir retiré précautionneusement la friandise de sa bouche.

Étrangement, Scorpius remarque que sa langue est sèche, comme si avec la réglisse elle venait de déverser toute son humidité résineuse et sucrée.

- On dirait bien.

Al sourit, d'un air de chinoiserie mystérieuse.

- Alors il faut que je te le rende...

Et il lui prend doucement la main, l'ouvre et y repose la baguette. Scorpius resserre ses doigts autour du bonbon et l'immisce à nouveau entre ses lèvres, lentement, et Al le regarde faire, avec ses cils de dentelle allongés par la nuit.

Ils apprirent ce soir-là que la princesse Zobeïda, après avoir gouté un agrume maudit, se mit à tuer ses amants. Elle les embrassait d'un baiser de poison.

- Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une histoire, avait chuchoté Donald.

Le feu du poêle mourrait dans un dernier crachotis orangé et Al et Scorpius se regardaient, les prunelles dilatées par une obscurité qui achevait de lier ses doigts sombres autour du dortoir.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **« Vous n'avez rien si vous n'avez pas les histoires ». Quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois, cette phrase m'a complètement percutée. Elle est de Leslie M. Silko, et elle se trouve inscrite dans la citation prologue de _Maintenant qu'il fait tout le temps nuit sur toi _de Mathias Malzieu. Un livre magnifique que je ne peux que recommander.


	18. Au délice de macchabé

* * *

**Au délice de macchabé**

**

* * *

**

_Il était une fois, une religieuse de couvent qui, à sa grande honte, avait un goût très prononcé pour les choses pas vraiment catholiques._

_En effet, elle aimait par-dessus tout : se goinfrer de gruau bouilli et s'occuper avec tendresse de son élevage de bébés dodos._

_Un jour, alors qu'elle : naviguait sur le Loch Ness, scrutant avec fascination les remous verdâtres et fangeux des vagues,_

_elle tomba sur : un irrésistible jeune homme dont l'épée sertie de diamants n'annonçait que trop bien son noble statut de chevalier._

_Il lui dit, de l'adoration plein les yeux : je veux retourner à l'île Maurice ! Je veux repeupler la terre de Dodo !_

_Il semblait très ému alors : elle se pencha lentement d'un air coquin et souleva sa robe de nonne._

_Souriant avec gourmandise, elle lui exposa ainsi longuement et sans pudeur sa : recette du canard laqué à l'orange._

_Lorsqu'elle eut finit : le chevalier la contempla longuement, charmé de la découvrir si brillante. Son regard d'améthyste dériva sur ses douces lèvres purpurines._

_Il avait envie de goûter délicatement leur : dernière saveur de chips au saucisson._

_Car il n'y avait rien de meilleur que : ce fulgurant plaisir ! Cette odeur vicieuse de la cire mêlée à celle de la femme !_

_Comblée, elle soupira que : c'était toujours un plaisir de se laisser dériver sur ses eaux vertes en compagnie d'un grand et chaleureux serpent de mer._

- Tout juste, murmure Scorpius en levant sa plume.

Il a été obligé de conclure en tout petit pour ne pas dépasser sur la table.

- Allez, déplie-le maintenant ! le presse Endy Kingcup, un garçon de leur dortoir.

Scorpius lisse le parchemin et le met bien à plat sur son bureau. Quatre écritures se croisent entre les nombreux plis qui zèbrent le support. Rose, Al et Endy se penchent en même temps pour s'enquérir de la teneur de l'histoire qu'ils viennent d'écrire à vingt doigts.

Quelque part dans le lointain, des élèves consciencieux prennent de vrais notes de cour dans des grattements de plume passionnés.

- Weasley, dit Scorpius lorsqu'il a achevé sa lecture, cette histoire de chevalier et de « douces lèvres purpurines »… C'est ta niaiserie toute crachée.

Rose le regarde comme s'il n'était qu'un vermisseau rustre et répugnant, incapable de comprendre la beauté de sa prose.

- Dis ce que tu veux Malfoy, mais moi, j'ai une sensibilité littéraire. Pas comme toi et Albus. J'essaye d'amener un peu de poésie courtoise et vous, vous rabâchez des histoires de bestioles et de bouffe…

- Non, la coupe-t-il fort peu galantement, moi je voulais amener une créature fantastique dans le récit, un souffle d'aventure. Mais faute à ta brillante sensibilité littéraire, on se retrouve à la place avec un dandy décérébré faisant risette à madame la Nonne qui aime…

- « Se goinfrer de gruau bouilli ?! » s'étrangle Endy en reparcourant des yeux les lignes écrites par Al.

- Et bien ? rétorque le brun qui a l'air de s'étonner qu'on discrimine ainsi le gruau. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ta réplique requérait une allusion grivoise. Ça va te sembler incroyable, mais tout les garçons de douze ans de cette école ne planquent pas les romans roses de leur petite maman sous leurs oreillers.

Endy semble soudain un peu pâle.

- Ce n'était quand même pas difficile de rentrer dans le jeu. Même un ignorant asexué comme toi aurait pu le faire.

- La prochaine fois, promis, je te laisserais le soin de détailler par le menu comment la Sainte Nitouche aimait qu'on lui manie le chapelet.

- C'est dégoûtant, commente Rose en se tournant vers le tableau d'un air définitif.

- Non je demanderais plutôt à Scorpius, lâche Endy. Il a l'air de s'y connaitre en « grand serpent de mer aussi chaleureux ».

Al et Scorpius sont encore trop candides pour comprendre que Endy fait allusion aux nuits où ils dorment ensemble.

- Endy, il n'y a que toi pour voir une métaphore graveleuse là où il n'y a qu'une innocente appellation, déclare le blond d'un air ennuyé. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand on lit avec ferveur « La honte secrète de_ S_œur Pascaline » ?

Al éclate d'un grand rire bruyant et s'attire ainsi les regards hautains des bons élèves du premier rang. Irrité de la connivence des deux garçons, Endy grimace et lâche d'un ton aigre :

- Au moins, moi, je sais comment on fait les bébés. Vous n'avez qu'à jouer à deux, à vos délices de macchabé.

Burf. Touchés.

- C'est ça oui, lâche Scorpius d'un ton railleur. On laisse les lectures cochonnes aux grands garçons, pas vrai ? Les débiles asexués vont rester sur leur domaine bestiaire et culinaire.

- Ce sera du grand délice de macchabé, renchérit Al avec un petit sourire. Innocent, bon enfant, des tartes à la fraise, des animaux à câliner et aucune religieuse exhibitionniste…

- On dit « cadavre exquis », ne peut s'empêcher de corriger Rose du bout des lèvres, le regard toujours fixé droit devant elle.

Haussant les épaules, Al se penche à l'oreille de Scorpius et chuchote :

- Dis, mon père m'a expliqué pour les bébés. Tu veux que je te rencarde sur la chose ?

- Ce n'est plus la peine. Le mien l'a fait aussi. D'ailleurs, on n'était pas si à l'ouest que ça, c'était à peu près ce qu'on supposait pour la fécondation.

- Sauf que la gestation est en fait uniquement réservée aux dames...

- Yep.

Al croise les bras sur sa table et pose son menton par dessus. Dans la rangée devant eux, le dos ostensiblement tourné, Rose et Endy boudent.

- C'est l'aura de notre génie qui les accablent, souffle Scorpius.

Al attrape le poignet de son camarade et le tourne délicatement vers lui pour consulter sa montre.

- Encore une heure d'histoire de la magie. En fait, j'en ai assez des morts succulents. Endy m'a tout refroidi avec sa nonne.

- Pendu ? Morpion ? Dessinez c'est gagné ?

- Tu gagnes toujours à dessinez c'est gagné.

- C'est parce que tu fais ça bien. Même quand tu te forces à gribouiller c'est encore trop net.

- En parlant de gribouille. On pourrait torturer nos champions du grattage historique en les inondant de boulettes ensorcelées ?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, adjugé mon petit Dodo.

Les doigts de Al glisse du poignet à la paume du blond et il lui fait un baise-main cérémonieux.

- Mon canard laqué, tu es si attentif à mon bonheur !

Scorpius prend un air de damoiselle qui se pâme.

- Mais toi, tes lèvres sont d'une telle douceur purpurine !

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**Nda : **J'ignore si tout le monde connaît le principe du cadavre exquis. C'est un petit jeu qui se pratique à deux minimum (de préférence en cour, lorsqu'on le discours professoral est moyennement passionnant :P) sur une feuille de papier. Il s'agit d'écrire à tour de rôle quelques lignes, en pliant soigneusement le support à chaque ajouts, de sorte que la personne qui va écrire après vous ne sache vaguement ce qui y est développé que par la petite phrase liante que vous lui concédez. Bien sûr, les façons de jouer sont variables, celle-ci n'est qu'un exemple. Il y avait même une publicité pour des stylos plumes à un moment où les gamins faisaient un cadavre exquis. Ça donnait : « le serpent tatoué danse le rock en string » (moi, des références culturelles ?).

A bientôt, mes agneaux !


	19. Noce d'hivers

**NdA :** Pour la petite anecdote : j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle le morceau "Ice dance" de Danny Elfman (BO de _Edward Scissorhands_). Une musique magnifique, qui, je le trouve, collait à merveille avec ce passage.

Seconde anecdote d'un intérêt, ma foi, très relatif : j'ai terminé de peaufiner ce chapitre vers minuit et ce matin, en ouvrant mes petits yeux, il y avait de la neige partout dans le quartier... Et il neige encore à fond les marrons au moment où je publie (sourire niais).

Bon, je vous fiche la paix.

* * *

**Noce d'hivers**

**

* * *

**

Blanc. Blanc. Blanc. Explosion sourde et cotonneuse. Ce n'est pas écru, ni pop-corn. C'est neige. Froid comme des volants d'eau. Un déluge d'hivers qui vient de gercer au dessus du parc dans un scintillement cristallin de fin du monde.

_Toutes les gouttes de pluie en robe de mariée, _disait quelqu'un.

Scorpius ne se souvient plus de qui.

Il paraît qu'elles fondent, les averses de neige. Qu'elles éclatent et s'évaporent avant de toucher le sol mort de froid. A cause des moldus et des produits chimiques. Dans le débat climatique, l'inquiétude s'installe : dans vingt ans, y aura-t-il encore de la neige ? Les enfants de vos enfants pourront-ils encore attraper la crève en se roulant dans les pétales de sucre du ciel ?

Merlin, Scorpius s'en fout.

Il est sorti en cape d'hivers, emmitouflé comme un alpiniste des dures sommets enneigés. Il affronte le Grand Blanc du parc de Poudlard à la recherche d'un énergumène auquel les mots « hypothermie » et « congélation vivante » sont aussi familiers que les différents models de vis industrielles utilisées dans les usines à combustions toxiques - justement.

Alors franchement, le sort désastreux des petits flocons...

Enfin, la silhouette de son condisciple apparaît alors qu'il contourne le Saule Cogneur. Sans cape, sans écharpe, sans gant. En pull de laine émaillé.

Al.

Scorpius se jette sur lui en rugissant.

- Hey, s'étonne mollement l'inconscient en le remarquant, tu as vu le Saule ? Il ne se laisse pas recouvrir. Il fait son ronchon. Regarde, quant il en aura marre de la neige sur ses branches, il va tout envoyer valser, _vlan_.

Et il regarde l'arbre, le nez en l'air avec une expression d'attente patiente, tel le scientifique qui a toute la journée.

- Al, tu veux qu'on soit obligé de te couper les orteils parce qu'ils seront morts de froid ? demande Scorpius du ton lent et appuyé que l'on emploie généralement dans l'espoir de faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans la tête des excentriques aux projets farfelus.

Sans lâcher le Saule des yeux, Al lève vers son ami un pied chaussé d'une énorme botte fourrée.

- Je sais, Scorp', les pieds, c'est la vie, dit-il sans passion.

- Et la tête ce n'est qu'une bagatelle sans doute, ironise doucement Scorpius en fourrageant dans ses poches. A tel point qu'en cette période de l'année, les russes ne sortent jamais sans moumoutes sur le front.

- Mais je suis anglais, remarque Al qui semble ne pas voir où est le rapport.

Et il le regarde l'air de dire « pas vrai ? », comme s'il était possible que Scorpius lui ait trouvé des origines slaves jusqu'à présent ignorées.

Le blond en profite pour lui enfiler son bonnet sur le crâne. C'est un truc en laine, que sa grand-mère Weasley lui a tricoté, pointu sur le dessus avec de longues oreilles pendant sur les côtés genre coiffe incas. Al fronce le nez. Scorpius l'étouffe de la longue écharpe assortie et le force à fourrer ses deux mains au cœur de l'unique moufle qu'il a trouvé dans ses affaires.

Pour achever le sauvetage de son camarade, il ouvre tout grand les pans de sa cape hivernale et les referme autour de Al avec un sourire aiguë de Comte Dracula qui capture son petit déj'. En réponse, sa proie le fixe d'un air rond et incommodé de pingouin qu'on forcerait à porter une doudoune. Puis tente un dégagement. Scorpius tient bon et le considère crânement.

- Petit Dodo, dit-il d'un ton légèrement hautain, dois-je te rappeler que tu es un animal issu de la chaude île Maurice ? Que ton pelage n'est pas exactement adapté à l'ère glaciaire ? Que les tremblements sont un réflexe corporel contre le froid ? Enfin, dernière information : saches que tu grelottes comme un fou.

La démonstration par a + b : une découverte fantastique. L'une des rares choses qui permet parfois de raisonner Albus Potter.

- Bon, ronchonne Al. Mais tu me laisses regarder le Saule !

- Tant que tu es correctement couvert, concède Scorpius genre petite maman qui fait un grave compromis avec son rejeton.

Al détourne le visage de celui de son ami et fait mine de se replonger dans sa contemplation ; même s'il lui lance de temps à autre des coups d'œil furieux et frissonnants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il soudain, surpris de voir Scorpius l'observer lui avec concentration.

- Je compte tes tâches de rousseur, elles ressortent avec le froid.

- Oh.

Se détournant du tronc, Al colle son front contre celui de son camarade.

- Et ça donne quoi ? demande-t-il en fermant les yeux pour ne pas loucher.

Son souffle fait des panaches de vapeur, une respiration gazeuse de dragon plein de fumée. Scorpius voit une myriade de petites constellations rousses posées sur la membrane fine et laiteuse des paupières closes, comme si une minuscule comète pleine de cassonade avait eu un accident vasculaire poudreux au dessus des yeux menthes.

- Je viens d'en débusquer une nouvelle galaxie...

Al frotte doucement son museau froid et rougi contre le nez de Scorpius.

- Tu as la truffe chaude, soupire-t-il.

Scorpius ne dit rien. Son souffle à lui fume comme une chaudière crépitante. Il a perdu le compte et le Conte. La respiration du dragon roule et coule sur son visage jusqu'à former un petit rire frémissant :

- Si on était esquimaux, nous serions fiancés maintenant.

_VLAN._

Une giclée de neige vient de les atteindre avec la force d'un cognard en pleine vitesse. Tels deux épis fragiles pliés par une bourrasque, Al et Scorpius s'effondrent sur la mousse blanche et s'y enfoncent comme dans de l'eau.

La rébellion végétale résonne encore un peu dans l'air feutré, particules flottantes comme du pollen. Le vent a la légèreté d'une note de violon et la neige valse, pâle et aérienne, avant de se poser au sol en averse de noces duveteuses. Elle forme une cathédrale de cristaux humides autour des deux garçons.

Ce sont James et ses amis, sortant dans le parc pour s'amuser, qui vinrent les dégager de leur sépulture de glace. Personne ne comprit pourquoi les deux Serpentards étaient restés couchés dans la cape du blond, à se laisser engloutir par la saison morte et opaline, les yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA (bis - parce que rien n'est trop beau pour vous) :** Je remercie une fois encore Manoë pour son illustration des Noces d'hivers. Son dessin est disponible à l'adresse suivante (supprimez les espaces) :

http : / / pics . livejournal . com / manoe / pic / 0000g3h3 .

Si vous voulez lui laissez vos impressions directement, le lien vers son LJ est dans mon profil.

Et moi je vous dis à bientôt !


	20. Minotaure sorti du ventre des flammes

* * *

**Minotaure sorti du ventre des flammes**

**

* * *

**

Tout a été arrangé par cheminette et entre mamans. Avec rapidité, efficacité et bonnes intentions. Un accord de paix scellé au milieu de la fumée émeraude.

Ginny a dit d'Astoria qu'elle avait des yeux bleus ravissants, trouvant le moyen de glisser les mots « ciel de printemps ». Et Astoria a complimenté Ginny sur son exquise couleur rousse, la métaphorisant à une flamme longue et brillante.

Hissez drapeaux blancs !

Trop de teintes dans cette histoire...

Une photo de la maison a été envoyée aux aristocrates, afin qu'ils puissent amener leur progéniture en transplanant.

Un jour de fin juillet, Astoria Malfoy apparaît devant chez eux accompagnée de Scorpius, lui-même suivi de près par une lourde malle et son sourire pénétrant. Sur le seuil, la brune embrasse la joue tendue de la rouquine qui l'accueille et excuse l'absence de son époux, trop occupé par son travail. Ginny s'esclaffe et réplique que Harry a prétendument été retardé par une affaire urgente. Quels gamins quand même, nos maris.

Connivence.

Puis-je vous offrir un thé ou un café. Très vôlontiers mâ chère.

Al se tient dans le couloir, raide, et quand il voit Scorpius, un drôle de tic lui fait dévoiler les dents.

Ginny entraîne leurs deux invités à l'intérieur, agite sa baguette et la cafetière chauffe et transpire un arabica noir comme du velours. Elle dispose des macarons multicolores sur un présentoir de fer blanc. Ils s'installent sous la véranda, ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter du soleil de seize heure trente.

Assis autour de la table ronde avec leurs mères, Scorpius et Al se regardent en expédiant leur chocolat chaud. Ginny voit Al qui trépigne, sa chaise couine un peu et il retient les coups de ses pieds surexcités. Scorpius a des yeux de tornade dilatés dans son visage calme, deux trois noirs d'impatience avide comme l'enfer au milieu de sa mine d'angelot.

C'est tellement évident, qu'elles les font chier à rester là, avec leur conversation civilisée, leurs répliques de pluie et de beau temps. Ginny a envie de prolonger cet instant, pour voir combien de temps son fils va tenir, pour voir s'il va se trahir.

- Scorpius, tu veux voir ma chambre ?

Elle sursaute. Ce fut beaucoup moins long que prévu. Al s'est écrié en plein milieu de leur bavardage de femmes du monde, les yeux rivés sur le blond, inconscient du fait qu'il vient d'interrompre très grossièrement une belle dame.

Ginny lui adresse une grimace réprobatrice. Il ne la voit pas. Ses bras et ses épaules tremblent, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, son sourire a quelque chose de dément.

Les deux garçons quittent la table d'un pas empressé et Ginny ne peut les lâcher des yeux, eux qui n'ont pas encore passé l'encadrement de la porte et qui se penchent déjà l'un vers l'autre avec des mines de conspirateurs. Astoria aussi regarde. Et le silence qui suit est un peu gêné, comme si elles venaient de surprendre quelque chose d'inconvenant.

La bourrasque de leur sortie attise quelque chose et Ginny est étonnée de sentir la fêlure qui palpite brièvement dans sa poitrine. Avec le temps, c'est presque comme-ci elle en avait pris l'habitude : ne pas être dans le secret de Al.

Appâtée par les confiseries sur la table, Lily entre d'un petit pas de souris, se glisse sur la chaise que son frère vient de quitter et entreprend de vider la casserole de chocolat chaud que les deux amis ont dédaigné.

Ginny brise l'instant d'embarras d'un rire léger et aiguille l'attention de son invitée sur sa petite dernière : ma Lily, elle, ne manquerait jamais un bon goûter pour vous montrer sa chambre. Astoria observe la fillette avec une attention polie et complaisante, et Lily fait un peu son show, ravie d'être regardée.

Ginny songe : Lily est la petite chérie de ses deux parents, à la fois étroitement serrée dans les jupes de sa mère et amoureuse de son merveilleux papa. James, lui, ne semble d'aucun bord particulier, comme s'il avait débarqué un jour sur la planète Potter et élu famille parmi eux, tranquille comme une force sûre, potterien centenaire réincarné. Mais Al…

L'explosion de deux rires mêlés pulvérise l'étage.

...Al a toujours été le fils de son père. Et de personne d'autre.

Il y a de ces avalanches de pensées et d'impressions qui vous prennent en une seconde et vous traverse toute entière.

Brusquement, autour de cette table nappée de blanc, un macaron à la fraise dans sa bouche souriante, Ginny se sent comme il y a des années, une impression de plomb et de ronces dans l'estomac lorsque Al est bébé et qu'il a des crises de larmes sans fin. Elle peut essayer de le calmer durant des heures, il reste immuablement insensible à ses berceuses, hurlant de ses poumons flambant neufs, sans pitié pour son émotivité de jeune maman. Elle sait que c'est une pensée absurde, mais elle songe dans ces instants, que son bébé n'a aucune envie de l'entendre et qu'il crie très fort pour couvrir ses paroles douces.

Elle le dit à Harry et il prend un air moitié choqué moitié hilare : oui, Merlin, c'est une pensée absurde.

Harry. Quand il rentre du travail, elle lui tend Al, tremblante et sèche tant elle est à bout. Elle est muette mais ses yeux crient, aiguës : tiens, prends-le ton fils, prends-le, voyons comment tu t'en sors ! Faraud, il prend aussitôt son tout petit garçon contre lui et fait le tour de la pièce en murmurant. Et Al, celui qui s'époumone à s'en briser la voix dans le berceau des bras roux depuis le matin, se tait, enfin ; le monstre de sanglots fond en adorable lapereau, ses griffes gigotantes se changent en une menotte potelée qui se referme autour du doigt de son père.

Une fois, elle l'appelle « Al Chagrin », d'un air un peu cruel et blessé. Elle est fatiguée, parce que Harry est en déplacement pour le week-end et qu'elle doit gérer la maison toute seule et que James a fait le casse-cou avec le rideau de la baignoire et que Al hurle, hurle, hurle, jusque dans sa tête, jusqu'au fond de ses nerfs...

Al Chagrin...

Hermione lui jette un regard étrange et Ginny ne répète plus jamais le surnom ailleurs que dans la discrétion de ses pensées. Elle retrouve son Jamie et elle se console en lui faisant des bisous et des câlins que lui n'accueille pas en hurlant, hurlant, hurlant...

Al est un peu à elle seulement quand il dort. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se poste près du berceau, elle caresse la joue de bébé qui sent le talc et le lait tiède, et il ne se débat pas, il fait son sage. Il respire calmement et tête son pouce. Juste un nourrisson qui a bien mangé. Penchée sur lui, sa tête entourée par le halo des étoiles ensorcelées qui flottent au plafond, elle a cette drôle d'intuition creuse et dévorante, que son enfant, dès qu'il le pourra, se dérobera vite à sa caresse.

Al devient doucement un petit garçon et il se met à avoir des terreurs nocturnes. C'est Harry qui s'en occupe. Il se lève au premier cri, comme monté sur ressort, comme si une partie de lui savait que l'alarme allait retentir et l'avait tenu éveillé. Il va chercher son garçon et le ramène dans leur lit sans un mot. Ginny fait semblant de dormir, fait semblant de ne pas remarquer comme le bambin se blottit toujours du côté de son père, à l'extrémité du lit, et jamais entre eux deux.

Al grandit encore, ses crises de larme s'espacent puis se dissipent, mais quand Ginny vient le border le soir dans son lit, il l'embrasse poliment, avec ce genre de sourire que les ministres des affaires étrangères échangent sur les marches des ambassades, devant le gratin. Il s'emmitoufle tout seul dans sa couette et ferme les yeux.

Quand il parle, sans même s'en rendre compte, Al ne s'adresse jamais à sa mère exclusivement. Il parle soit à son père, soit à ses deux parents à la fois. Quand elle le dit à Ron, du bout des lèvres, son frère réplique qu'elle se fait des idées. Oui, des idées.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle a ce drôle de goût dans la bouche quand elle y pense, un goût qui éclipse tout, qui éclipse la chaleur du soleil de seize heure trente, qui éclipse la saveur de la fraise sur sa langue. Comme si elle avait avalé des tonnes et des tonnes de citron, tout ronds, et qu'ils s'étaient logés dans son estomac, mascerant en elle dans l'acide des sucs gastriques, attendant le moment d'éclater tous ensemble dans une frénésie de jus piquant.

Il y a des mamans qui ne veulent pas avoir d'enfant ; Al, lui, semblait ne pas vouloir de maman. Pourtant, Ginny n'est pas une mauvaise mère, juste une de ces femmes qui font de leur mieux. Et puis c'est _quoi_, une mauvaise mère ? Al la laisse l'aimer comme on laisse le vent souffler dans ses cheveux un soir de novembre et qu'on a autre chose à l'esprit que les feuilles roussies sur lesquelles on marche.

Peut-être qu'elle se fait des idées, peut-être que c'est absurde (absurde !), peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin qu'on s'intéresse à elle... Ginny aime son fils. De loin. Oh oui Merlin, même à des milliers de kilomètres des pensées de son fils... Pour lui, elle a toujours la poitrine ouverte au grand air.

Personne aussi bien qu'une mère ne sent quel genre d'être sort un jour de ses entrailles. Même si elle est la seule à savoir, même si personne d'autre ne s'en aperçoit...

Elle connaît le Al monstrueux, le Al des labyrinthes invisibles, aux murs de verdure intérieurs qui mangent la raison et font des couleurs douloureuses, le Al qui se laisse embrasser comme une poupée de chiffon, avec un soupir de porcelaine résignée.

La lueur trouble de son regard d'émeraude, des yeux qui ne sont pas à elle, pas même à son père, à personne ; Al seul et Roi au royaume des forêts mangeuses d'homme...

Parfois, elle pense à cet autre petit bonhomme sombre, ce Peter Pan, héros d'un écrivain moldu, garçon sauvage qui s'est envolé au Pays Imaginaire, qui s'est envolé loin de sa génitrice parce qu'elle voulait le forcer à pousser. Elle se demande si c'est elle qui un jour a fait quelque chose de mal... Si Al la puni de l'avoir mis au monde au milieu d'une floraison intérieure aux tiges carnivores...

Et alors qu'elle l'entend rire avec son ami au dessus de sa tête, si bruyant que l'on croirait qu'il se bidonne juste à côté d'elle, sa petite déchirure la lance, et la lance, une épine enfoncée très loin dans son utérus.

Si elle s'écoutait, elle dirait qu'elle est jalouse, malade de rancœur, comme une gamine à l'exquise rousseur, amoureuse et coléreuse, une pathologie de nerfs, d'ovaires et de cœur, un chabadabada de « pourquoi pas moi ? pourquoi il laisse ce gamin être gentil avec lui, pourquoi il le laisse l'aimer vraiment, avec le sourire, et les yeux, et tout, quand moi je n'ai droit qu'à sa tolérance ? »

Mais Ginny Potter ne s'écoute plus. Elle est adulte. La seconde d'impression est passée. La fraise dissipe l'acidité. Et elle repousse toutes ces pensées absurdes et verse le café avec un sourire d'hôtesse.

Elle dit :

- Faites attention, c'est bouillant.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	21. La fille chocolat, les garçons volcans

* * *

**La fille chocolat, les garçons volcans**

**

* * *

**

- Aaaalbuuus...

La voix geint sur le palier de la maison des Potter, piaillement d'oisillon à l'accent de souffrance digne des meilleures tragédiennes antiques.

- _Quoi ?_ s'enquit l'interpellé d'un ton las en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Lily fait le pied de grue devant sa chambre. En voyant son frère apparaître, elle souffle comme si elle était prise du plus grand des maux de cette croute terrestre :

- Je m'ennuie…

Al soupire.

- Tu as plein de jeux, Lily, ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves rien à faire…

- Ben justement, s'empresse-t-elle d'expliquer, je voulais jouer avec ma nouvelle dînette ensorcelée mais c'est pas marrant toute seule. Toi, tu veux pas… ?

- Non, Lily. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Allez, rien que le thé !

- Je suis avec Scorpius là, on est grands tu sais, et les grands garçons ne jouent pas à la dînette.

Le blond ricane un peu dans son dos. Al lui lance un regard canaille par-dessus son épaule.

- Il peut en avoir une tasse s'il veut, réplique la petite fille, hautaine, comme si ce serait un honneur inespéré pour Scorpius Malfoy de se voir servir un thé imaginaire dans une tasse en plastique rose et qu'elle était d'une grande magnanimité de bien vouloir le lui accorder.

- Vous avez passé tout l'après-midi dans ta chambre, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix plaintive, qu'est-ce que vous faites à la fin ?

- Rien qui te concerne. Ce sont des trucs de grands.

- Et pourquoi moi je peux pas… ?

- Tu es trop petite, je te dis ! Laisses-nous un peu tranquilles maintenant.

Et il referme sa porte sans plus de cérémonie.

Ginny, qui grimpait les escaliers avec un panier à linge contre la hanche, a tout entendu.

- Viens avec moi ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix cajoleuse à sa cadette errante. Laisse les garçons entre eux.

- Mais maman, proteste Lily en faisant saillir sa fameuse lèvre boudeuse.

- Je vais faire un gâteau pour ce soir, en dessert. Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux me donner un coup de main. Tu aimes bien touiller la pâte, pas vrai ?

En pédagogie, toujours distraire l'intérêt de l'enfant.

- Bon, consent la fillette comme si c'était elle qui faisait une grande faveur à sa mère. Mais seulement si je peux lécher le saladier après…

Souriante, Ginny embarque fermement sa petite terreur qui la regarde, l'air de craindre de s'être fait avoir.

- C'est bizarre quand même, remarque Lily une demi-heure plus tard en lapant ses doigts collants de chocolat d'un air concerné.

- Quoi ma puce ? demande Ginny tout en récurant d'un coup de baguette la table dévastée par leurs performances pâtissières.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire d'aussi intéressant là-haut ? J'ai essayé de regarder sous la porte mais Al a posé un charme spéciale…

Brusquement, - est-ce une intuition ? est-ce ce mystique instinct maternel ? –

Ginny s'essuie lentement les mains sur un torchon en levant les yeux vers le plafond silencieux.

- Tu sais, Lily, ce que je pense des gens qui écoutent au porte ? dit-elle par automatisme.

- Oui maman et je te promets de plus le faire, récite la fillette en enfournant goulûment son index.

- C'est mal, très mal, insiste Ginny les yeux toujours levés vers le plafond.

Lily, pas perturbé pour deux noises, croque ses tablettes de doigts pralinés, un noir intense de cacao coulant jusqu'aux coudes, étalé jusqu'au front, incrusté dans les lignes de vie de ses petites mains.

Ginny se sent comme une ballerine, alors qu'elle pose la pointe du pied sur la première marche des escaliers, étoile d'opéra menteur en tutu et tablier de cuisine qui arabesque sans un bruit jusqu'à la chambre de son fils.

« Très mal », se répète la mère de la confiserie ambulante qui lui emboite le pas d'un air ravi tout en grignotant sa peau brunie.

Une fois sur le palier, Ginny colle l'oreille contre le bâtant de la porte précitée, ce Temple Albusien qui depuis l'arrivée du Saint-Ami, abrite la célébration de rites et de cultes mystérieux auxquels les mamans danseuses et les petites sœurs fourrées au caramel ne sont certes pas conviées.

Aucun doute, ils ont aussi posé un sort pour que le silence soit d'une telle opacité. Lily imite sa mère sans vergogne en se plaquant fiévreusement contre la porte.

Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de faire ça ? Pourquoi des gosses de treize ans s'isolent-ils pendant des heures et tiennent à rester discrets ?

Quels genres de conclusion une personne normalement constituée tirerait-elle ?

- Mon lapin, murmure la génitrice normalement constituée en songeant au potentiel traumatique de ce qu'elle s'apprête à découvrir, vas vite me chercher une des oreilles à rallonge que Papa a rangé à la cave.

La fillette se carapate en gloussant, sans doute persuadée d'être un atout capital dans les plans d'espionnage de sa mère. Ginny inspire un grand coup, adresse une prière furtive à un quelconque vieillard omnipotent, puis, d'un geste vif, agrippe la poignet face à elle et envoie valser le bâtant contre le mur.

La première chose qu'elle distingue dans la semi-obscurité ce sont les yeux ronds et brillants comme des lunes des deux adolescents fixés sur elle.

Puis, un bouillonnement, un rougeoiement ardent qui jaillit du plancher, et qui glougloute, et qui fume, et qui crachote des flammèches.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demande-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espère d'une bonne humeur dégagée et chantante - mais qui (trop d'émotion) s'avère plutôt chevrotante.

Al et Scorpius ne répondent pas. Ils sont penchés avec suffisamment d'évidence sur le petit laboratoire de potions que ce dernier a ramené et où leur œuvre vrombit avec la hargne et la chaleur sifflante d'un élixir du diable.

- C'est quoi ? demande Lily avec avidité en surgissant derrière sa mère à une vitesse surnaturelle.

Dire que Ginny est soulagée relèverait du pur euphémisme ; comme dire d'un homme au stade finale de la dragoncelle qu'il se sent un peu patraque.

- Je vois que vous travaillez, c'est bien, très bien, bredouille-t-elle. Je vous laisse alors. Mais il fait beau dehors, hein ?

Et elle referme dignement la porte sur ses joues cuisantes et sur la bouille intéressée de sa benjamine.

Leurs deux intruses éclipsées, les garçons échangent un regard perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'immagine, ta mère ? chuchote Scorpius.

Al hausse les épaules.

- L'important, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas insisté pour savoir quel genre de potions on prépare…

Dans la lueur infernale de leur invention, ils se sourient avec des airs de chimistes cinglés.

- C'est bien vrai, ronronne Scorpius.

Au dessus du petit chaudron en éruption, le blond joint la pulpe de ses dix doigts en sommet de montagne et les agitent doucement.

- Dis Albex, tu veux faire quoi cette nuit ? interroge-t-il calmement, tel le tueur sage qui médite sur son prochain coup fumant.

Son ami le regarde et énonce dans un souffle, en parfaite reproduction du sociopathe illuminé qui, tout à ses projets d'asservissement planétaire, monologue dans l'antre secrète d'un cratère endormi :

- La même chose que chaque nuit, Orpius : tenter de conquérir le monde !

Et comme il prend son rôle très à cœur, il renverse le menton en arrière et hulule d'un rire sardonique.

Dans l'escalier, Ginny hésite entre glousser de sa bêtise et trouver un coupable à cette intervention humiliante. Finalement, elle se promet de rendre sèchement son livre à Hermione. « Tout ce que vous ne devriez jamais savoir sur la sexualité de vos enfants ». On n'a pas idée de prêter des bouquins pareils à des mères dotées d'une imagination fertile.

Et Lily, qui n'arrête pas de se lécher la peau...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA :** "Minus et Cortex" : une série pour enfants où il est question des plans sur la comète de deux souris de laboratoire ayant pour objectif de "conquérir le monde".

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Pour les pointilleux qui se demanderaient (à raison) d'où Al et Scorpius peuvent bien avoir tirée leur référence de dessin-animé moldu, je répondrais que si Monsieur Weasley a offert une machine à laver aux Potter dans le chapitre deux, il peut très bien leur avoir fait présent d'une télévision aussi.

Allez, pour le souvenir (supprimez les espaces) :

http : / / sfmouse . neuf . fr / images / cortex . jpg

(à gauche Minus, à droite Cortex)

A bientôt.


	22. Midnight milk

**NdA :** Bonjour la compagnie. J'ai été un peu longue pour ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée. Roh, mais je suis sûre que vous savez ce que c'est, la course avant les fêtes, les considérations interminables sur le menu du 24, les programmes cucul à la télé, tester les guirlandes lumineuses du sapin, refaire trois fois nos emballages en se coupant les doigts avec les tranches affutées du papier-cadeau (on ne rigole pas), se casser la tête pour faire une jolie table, tout ça, tout ça...

D'ailleurs mes petits rennes, avec un peu de retard, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël. J'espère que vous avez été gâtés :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Midnight milk**

**

* * *

**

Tout le monde dort.

Comment le dire autrement ? Touffeur moite et abrutissante d'une nuit estivale posée comme une cloche sans souffle sur la maison.

Tout le monde dort.

La petite Lily, réincarnation de rousseur béate et de prunelles chocolatées ; elle a la narine qui siffle et ses bras enlacent une autruche en mousse. Monsieur et Madame P, gentiment blottis dans leur moitié de lit respectives, même couverture et même sommier, mais chacun à l'extrémité. Jamie l'aîné, tranquillement étalé sur le dos, les bras écartés de chaques côtés de sa tête.

Al, qui dort tourné sur le ventre et les fesses en l'air. Scorpius, encore réveillé, sans doute immunisé de blondeur contre la potterienne mouche tsé-tsé, qui se tourne vers son ami et, découvrant sa position, ravale un éclat de rire.

Scorpius s'agite dans son lit de camps, énervé comme un caféiné de la grande heure. Le Marchand de Sable a foutu son grain dans les mirettes de toute la petite famille, excepté les siennes. Il y a de la discrimination dans l'air.

Et il repousse son draps en silence, parce qu'il a soif mais que Al a oublié de remplir la cruche d'eau qu'il garde toujours pour lui sur sa table de chevet. Scorpius se hisse d'un coup sur ses jambes et il a l'impression d'avoir propulsé sa tête dans les étoiles, genre _Alice au pays des Merveilles _qui croque un trop gros morceau du champignon magique et qui se retrouve brusquement aussi grande que les arbres centenaires, avec un nid d'oiseau sur le crâne.

Sauf que lui, il a l'air moins con. Et qu'il n'a pas de jupette et tablier - encore heureux.

D'ailleurs, il n'est pas encore astronaute, ce n'est que le plafond ensorcelé... Les constellations y tournent comme un milk-shake d'étoiles. Elles aussi un peu trop aveuglées par le mystique dealer de poudre sablée, elles se rentrent dedans, comme si elles étaient bourrées.

Les escaliers. Dans la pénombre, c'est toute une épopée. Il s'imagine soldat saharien, qui dans le désert de nuit, galope à vive allure sur le dos d'un chameaux bramant pour rejoindre avant l'aube la cité du Roi Marchant de Sable, et l'enlever pour qu'il fasse pleuvoir le sommeil sur son pays.

Doux Merlin, la canicule fait vraiment des ravages cette année, songe-t-il en lâchant la bride imaginaire de sa monture exotique.

Il met pied à terre dans la cuisine. Au loin, quelque chose buze.

Le réfégirateur.

Ré-fri-gé-ra-teur.

Frigo-frigo, comme dit Lily, parce que comme Al, elle a tendance à donner des noms à n'importe quoi et James tourne alors le nez comme s'il ne les connaissait pas.

Le frigo-frigo, c'est un truc moldu, un grand cube blanc laqué qui _buze_ pour signifier au monde endormi que lui, Mesdames et Messieurs, il bosse, de jour comme de nuit. Lui, il fait de la lumière de pôle nord, qui garde tout au frais, rayon mordoré de la gelation fidèle. Ça nous congèle un univers, des yaourts à la vanille, des restes sous du plastique sel-au-fâne, des bouteilles de jus de fruits toutes droites et transies...

Intrigué, Scorpius s'approche sur la pointe des pieds et ouvre avec précaution la porte du Frigo Buzeur. Un monde de soldat alimentaire figé par l'ère glacière lui jette un regard boudeur.

Il est un peu surpris parce qu'une énorme auréole dorée en a profité pour jaillir sur lui en même temps, comme un projecteur de nuit anti-voleur. Mais ce n'est que le Frigo Buzeur qui essaye de faire le malin - alors que franchement, il tire la gueule avec sa mayonnaise mal rebouchée et son compartiment à fromage débordant de cheddar.

« Dis-moi ce que tu manges, je te dirais qui tu es ».

Et bien, au vu de leurs provisions, les Potter sont de bien drôles de personnages. Il y a les cornichons marinés avec de petits oignons blancs que Ginny croque en cachette au goûter, la sauce bicky-trois poivres que Harry étale sur ses sandwiches pour aller travailler, le ketchup que James verse préalablement sur presque tout ce qu'il avale, les petites crèmes aux caramel que Lily planque derrière les restes d'un gratin recouvert d'un papier brillant argenté et qui aurait dû être jeté depuis une bonne semaine, le gruyère râpé jalousement roulé en boule, celui que Al déguste avec trois doigts en les plongeant directement du paquet à sa bouche et en faisant des petites miettes jaunes sur son menton.

Allons bon.

Scorpius saisit une bouteille de lait presque vide et la porte à ses lèvres avec un soupir d'assoiffé. Un petit bruit de pieds nus sur carrelage retentit derrière lui. C'est merveilleux, songe-t-il en avalant. L'oasis lactée valait bien cette pénible aventure en terre aride.

- Que je vous y prend, souffle une voix dans son dos.

Scorpius tourne la tête vers Al, des moustaches blanches au-dessus des lèvres. Le second voleur nocturne le rejoint dans le rond de lumière, les yeux un peu gonflés par le sommeil.

- Du lait en plus, chuchote Al. Tu es avide de... comment disait l'autre déjà ?

- « Les produits laitiers, des sensations pures », récite Scorpius d'une voix sensuelle.

- Merlin, la télévision a un impact tout à fait surprenant sur ton petit cerveau de sorcier, ricane Al en plongeant avec précaution la main dans les cheveux blonds comme s'il caressait directement les neurones prétendument détraquées sous ses doigts.

- Ta petite sœur je dirais plutôt, réplique Scorpius, les yeux plongés dans les tréfonds alimentaires du frigo-frigo, à la recherche d'une douceur nocturne à grignoter.

Lily a une passion pour les publicités. Elle les récite à la perfection, de la modulation de voix, au petit effet sonore, à la chansonnette qui vous trotte dans la tête toute la journée ; du shampooing qui ne pique pas les yeux, évite les nœuds, dop !, aux céréales chocapic de Nestlé, c'est-fort-en-cho-co-lat. Et même une pub pour les préservatifs une fois au petit-déjeuner. Elle avait récité la devise de la marque avec le ton langoureux de rigueur avant de se tourner vers son père avec candeur pour lui demander au fait, c'est quoi ?

- Je prendrais bien une petite tranche de bacon, dit le blond très sérieusement. Tu crois que ta mère m'en voudrait ?

Le front posé contre l'épaule de Scorpius, les yeux fermés, Al secoue la tête en baillant.

- Et si je chipe une compote à ta sœur ? ajoute Scorpius avec sa tranche de bacon dans la main.

Al ouvre un œil et lève le front.

- Tu veux parler des pommes/rhubarbes ? Elle n'aime pas la rhubarbe. On fait un bon geste en les débarrassant de là avant la date de péremption.

Il l'aide à récupérer les trois compotes.

- Tiens, remarque Al brusquement, il reste des petites saucisses cocktails. Ça te dit ?

- Elles seront froides.

- C'est bon aussi quand c'est froid.

Et Al embarque le bol.

- On ne peut pas manger de saucisses cocktails sans moutarde, déclare Scorpius d'un ton ferme.

Ça tombe bien, il reste une petite place dans ses bras pour un petit pot de moutarde. Al prend aussi quelque prunes dans le bac à fruits, parce qu'elles viennent du jardin et qu'elles sont vraiment bonnes. Et des bonbons à la menthe. Pour la forme.

Ils sont là, un peu grelottants, leur butin dans les bras, dans la lumière accusatrice du frigo grand ouvert et grondant son refrain réfrigérant. L'horloge de la cuisine tic-tac un air de minuit.

- Scorpius, tu as l'air d'un gros chat, dit soudainement Al en regardant sa lèvre supérieure toujours recouverte de lait glacé.

Il a les bras trop chargés pour l'essuyer avec son pouce, comme dans la pub. Alors il rapproche son visage et darde sa langue entre ses lèvres pour lécher. Ils ont les yeux ouverts.

Scorpius frémit. Le contact un peu humide du bout de la langue de Al lui électrise toute la mâchoire, et il pense même le sentir un peu dans ses orteils. Il essaye de rester bien immobile pour que Al puisse l'essuyer proprement.

- C'est vrai que j'aurais pu t'en laisser un peu, du lait, murmure-t-il quand Al s'écarte.

- Ça fait rien...

- J'en ai encore.

- ... ah ?

Scorpius a un rictus.

- Mais dans ma bouche.

Il sort sa langue à lui comme un jeune serpent rose. Et Al n'hésite pas. Il la prend dans sa bouche et la suce longtemps, même quand il n'y a plus une goutte de lait dessus. Ils ferment un peu les paupières, mais des éclairs de vert et de gris filtrent entre eux comme des coups d'œil curieux.

C'est un baiser un peu expérimental. Un peu gamin. Un peu lactée. Un peu chaud. Une prune roule à terre. Le frigo déverse sur eux des lames de froid ambrées.

Quand ils se détachent, il se lèchent les lèvres de concert, un peu déstabilisés par cette autre salive dans leur bouche.

Al sourit.

- On va dévorer tout ça ?

Ils claquent la porte du frigo - ferme ta grande gueule, toi - et se carapatent dans la chambre du brun. Les étoiles n'ont pas eu l'air de remarquer leur absence et titubent toujours les unes contre les autres comme des jouvencelles gloussantes après leur première cuite. La pièce est d'une chaleur tropicale à côté du froid polaire qui maintient en bonne santé les réserves familiales.

Ils mangent comme des gloutons, assis en tailleur sur le lit de Scorpius.

Ils recommencent une fois, sans avoir échangé un seul mot. Et c'est bien mieux quand leur mains peuvent patrouiller où elles veulent, dans les cheveux de l'autre, sur ses épaules, sur sa nuque... Quand ils se détachent, la moutarde recueillie dans la bouche de Scorpius manque de faire éternuer Al. Il plonge le nez dans son cou pour étouffer sa toux.

Engourdi comme après un flash d'une centaine de publicités, le blond glisse hors des bras de Al et tombe sur le matelas à plat ventre, comme foudroyé. Une immense dune de sommeil lui ait tombé dans les yeux.

- Ce con est finalement passé, murmure-t-il pendant que Al tire le draps sur lui et cale Monsieur Ronron sous son bras.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA (bis) : **Bon, Minus et Cortex, maintenant les publicités ; vous comprendrez que j'ai une grande culture télévisuelle... (d'autres diront que j'emmagasine les conneries - question de point de vue)

J'essayerais d'être plus prompte pour la suite. A bientôt j'espère.


	23. Les boulimies fantômes

**NdA :** Mes chers oursins au fromage. Nous sommes encore en Janvier, la date limite n'est donc pas encore dépassée pour vous souhaiter à tous une excellente une année et beaucoup de belles choses. Je vous remercie d'être là, sur cette page internet, attentifs à mes écrits et à ces personnages qui ne sont pas les miens mais que vous aimez. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos ajouts dans des listes d'alerts ou de favoris, pour vos yeux silencieux. Je vous remercie de faire vivre cette histoire, ces vignettes. Elles ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont sans vous pour les dévorer... Vous êtes des choux à la crème !

Je suis un peu gênée bien sûr, car je vous fait beaucoup mariner ces temps-ci. Sachez que ce n'est pas par caprice, je pourrais être beaucoup plus rapide : mais je suis désireuse de vous présenter des choses bien faites, pour votre plaisir et le mien également. Je suis sûre que vous êtes plein de mansuétude :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. En espérant que ce chapitre vaudra cette longue attente.

* * *

**Les boulimies fantômes**

**

* * *

**

Les clefs tournent dans la serrure avec un cling-clang d'engrenage, quelque chose de profond et labyrinthesque, comme si le métal butait, proie d'un dédale de fer à la recherche du loquet.

C'est Harry qui ouvre, et Draco fait semblant de ne pas remarquer comme son expression détendue s'est diluée dans une méfiance un peu triste lorsque leurs regards se sont accrochés. Le battant s'écarte mais le silence, lui, tombe entre eux comme une lame.

Il fait bon dans le couloir, à l'intérieur. Le soleil de la fin de journée se déverse par les larges vitres et chauffe doucement le carrelage clair, comme un lac de lumière tiède. Dans la cuisine, le four libère du fond de sa fournaise une effluve brûlante de tarte à l'abricot. Mais il y a ce contact dur et froid entre eux, qui gobe tout rond le soleil d'été, qui gèle l'incendie fruité du goûter.

Draco ne montre pas combien c'est éprouvant d'être ici, dans sa maison, avec sa veste suspendue à côté de celle de sa femme sur le porte manteau encombré, avec les chaussures des gamins qui traînent au pied de l'escalier en montagne de semelles traversée de lacets, une poupée avec des cheveux teint en vert étendue au milieu des marches comme une pauvre punk délaissée, de jolis cadres cerclés de couleurs avec des enfants qui rigolent et des parents amoureux, un bonheur tranquille sur papier glacé, comme des rangées de vitres minuscules alignées sur les murs safranés.

Il fourre les mains dans ses poches. Il n'a pas l'habitude de faire ce geste mais ses paumes sont glissantes comme deux petites flaques.

- Tu es en avance, remarque Harry à voix basse.

Si tu savais, songe Draco, comme moi j'ai l'impression d'être à la bourre.

- Et toi, tu as un bigoudis dans les cheveux.

Harry fait un sourire gêné et ôte l'accessoire de sa tignasse. Dans la pièce d'à côté, une petite fille minaude, en bonne commerciale « alors Madame Jacinthe, ce sera quoi aujourd'hui ? ».

Harry passe devant lui pour l'annoncer. Un appel d'air, de ses épaules, de l'arrière de son crâne décoiffé, des soubresauts noirs en feu d'artifice ; une image de rien dans le brasier polaire d'une fin d'été.

Brusquement, la cage thoracique de Draco est comme une étuve, pression d'artères et de sang qui brisent une caillasse engourdie. Entre les plaques, sa peau a de minuscules craquements de fissions : ses bras et son torse se couvrent de chair de poule. Heureusement qu'il porte de longues manches.

- Scorpius, ton père est là.

C'est James, planté dans un fauteuil, une BD sur les genoux, qui répond :

- Il est en haut. Al l'aide à boucler ses valises.

La petite Lily tourbillonne autour de son frère, tornade de coiffeuse, des ciseaux en plastique à la main qu'elle manie aussi férocement qu'un jardinier ferait claquer un sécateur. Madame Jacinthe/James arbore à cet instant six tresses tordues comme de petites branches sur les côtés, un chignon serré à l'arrière du crâne, le tout surmonté de deux énormes barrettes à papillons et soutenu par diverses pinces à croco blanches qui ressemblent à de gros pucerons.

La fillette s'arrête un instant, examine son œuvre tout sourcils froncés, un énorme chouchou rouge à la main. Ses yeux passent de l'accessoire à la tignasse de son frère comme si elle se demandait si ça ferait « trop ».

Draco la regarde un instant, estomaqué par le sérieux pincé de son expression et l'immobilité végétale de son frère. Une voix aimable l'interpelle.

- Bonjour Malfoy.

Elle se tient sur le pas de la cuisine, toujours belle et auburn, un sourire écœurant de bonne volonté sur son minois de presque trente-huit ans. Elle porte un tablier plus rougeoyant qu'une aurore et un énorme dessin de dragon chinois rugit et tourne autour de sa taille en avalant les traces de farine qui parsèment le tissu. Elle est toute torsadée, avec sa longue tresse indienne, le corps enroulée dans la queue du dragon.

- Bonjour. Merci d'avoir accueilli Scorpius. J'espère qu'il a été sage.

- Très. Les enfants se sont bien amusés.

Il a l'impression d'avoir des flammes qui poussent derrière ses globes oculaires. Il fixe un point légèrement au-dessus d'elle.

- Tant mieux. J'espère que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui aurais le plaisir d'accueillir Al au manoir. C'est bien normal après tout.

Les époux Potter échangent un drôle de regard, comme si ce sujet-là n'était pas le plus serein de leurs conversations. Un instant plus tard, une lourde malle lévite jusqu'en bas des escaliers, avec des bangs-bangs réguliers lorsqu'elle se cogne contre les marches. Scorpius pénètre à son tour dans le salon.

- Oh, bonjour père, dit-il comme s'il était aimable de la part de son créateur de venir le visiter.

Al est derrière lui, qui adresse un bref signe familier à Draco, genre « Yo, mec », comme s'ils étaient des potes de longues dates. Le blond écarquille un peu les yeux - maintenant qu'il y songe, ils n'ont jamais échangé un seul mot - mais lui retourne un vague salut.

Draco pose une main paternaliste sur l'épaule de Scorpius et Harry lève les yeux au ciel.

- J'espère que tu t'es montré correct, dit-il avec son ton spécial père soucieux de la bonne tenue de sa progéniture.

Ginny s'empresse d'acquiescer que Scorpius a été d'une compagnie très agréable, adresse au garçon en question un sourire chaleureux, espère vivement qu'il a passé un bon séjour, lui assure qu'il est le bienvenue à la maison quand il veut et insiste pour qu'il emporte une part de tarte qu'elle lui emballe soigneusement dans une petite serviette blanche.

Scorpius salue la compagnie, les remercie de leur accueil, ajoute quelque chose à propos de leur charmante maison, concède en grand seigneur à ce que Lily lui attache une pince sur le côté, et entraîne Al sur le perron pour lui dire au-revoir en privé.

Ginny offre un café à Draco qu'il accepte avec réticence et qu'il avale debout, en se flambant la langue, en s'appuyant contre le mur, pendant que le couple est assis en face de lui. Il sent à peine le goût de l'arabica dans sa bouche envahie par les cendres. Harry le regarde, un bras accroché autour des épaules de sa femme. Il ne dit rien et la laisse faire la conversation. Et le blond le regarde aussi.

Ça n'a pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Pourquoi est-ce que Draco a l'impression qu'ils font quelque chose d'interdit ? C'est d'un puéril. Il se sent comme un lycéen qui essaye de faire fondre sa voisine d'une œillade ténébreuse, juste pour le plaisir de la voir se liquéfier pour lui au nez et à la barbe de son petit copain. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, Potter n'est pas une midinette boutonneuse...

- Malfoy, dit Ginny lorsqu'il repose sa tasse vide sur la table. Je suis embêtée, je n'ai aucune envie de te pousser dehors mais nous allons dîner chez mon frère ce soir avec les enfants et j'ai encore des choses à faire...

- Je comprends. Je me suis suffisamment attardé. J'espère que nos larrons se sont fait de solides adieux, parce qu'ils sont partis pour... Et bien, deux semaines sans se voir avant la rentrée.

Ginny s'esclaffe. Il serre un peu les dents, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la faire rire.

- Allons, ce n'est rien que deux semaines, dit Potter d'une voix étrangement atone, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse pleine de café refroidi.

- Cinq jours ou des années, le temps semble long quand on est éloignés des bonnes personnes.

Harry semble ne pas avoir entendu, fasciné par le spectacle de sa fille nouant fermement un grand bandeau violet autour du crâne de son frère.

Draco se mord la langue, cette impudente. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire un truc comme ça. Il ne se savait même pas capable de proférer des maximes aussi... _cucul_.

- C'est bien vrai, intervient Madame Potter.

Comme si elle en savait quelque chose, dans son monde de tartes aux fruits et de bon café, de jolis photos dans l'entrée, et de soleil rayonnant (les astres agaçants...), et de dragons sur tablier, et de dîners en famille...

- Astoria rentre-t-elle bientôt ?

Devant l'air étonné de Draco, Ginny explique :

- Quand elle est venue déposer Scorpius il y a quinze jours, elle m'a dit qu'elle partait quelques semaines en France pour son nouveau projet de pièce.

- En effet, elle rentre d'ici vendredi.

- Pourras-tu lui transmettre mes amitiés ?

- Elle sera charmée j'en suis certain, dit-il avec un épouvantable petit sourire.

- Chéri, dit Ginny en se tournant vers Harry, tu voudrais bien raccompagner Malfoy ? Il faut que je convainque Lily de changer son jean crasseux avant d'aller chez Ron...

Draco se décolle nonchalamment du mur en laissant échapper un soupir.

- Vraiment, ce ne sera pas néce...

- J'allais le faire, le coupe Harry en se levant calmement.

Un instant, sa pomme d'Adam se gonfle de bile, lui écartèle la gorge. Des morceaux de péché du verger originel, coincés dans l'œsophage jusqu'au cœur. Il lui semble que Harry regarde son ventre, ou ses jambes, il ne sait pas ; comme s'il les voyait entre ses côtes, les chiquettes bloquées, mal avalées, comme des copeaux de stracciatella.

Mais non, Harry demande d'un ton curieux :

- Lilou ? Tu voulais demander quelque chose à Malfoy ?

Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte que la fillette rousse se tenait tout près de lui et il baisse les yeux vers elle avec étonnement.

- Monsieur, une petite coupe ? propose-t-elle à Draco d'un ton aimable en faisant claquer ses ciseaux en plastique, ses yeux bruns lorgnant avec envie la chevelure pâle lustrée. Nous sommes les meilleures coiffeurs/visagistes de la région et l'ovale de votre figure mérite très certainement un meilleur rendu capillaire.

Les enfants, c'est horriblement sincère, songe-t-il en effleurant machinalement son léger début de calvitie.

- Merci, pas aujourd'hui, demoiselle. Mais si j'ai besoin de vos conseils avisés, je n'hésiterais pas.

Lily acquiesce en levant les mains, l'air de dire « le client est roi ».

Il surprend un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du brun.

Lorsqu'ils sortent dans le couloir, Harry l'attrape par le bras et lui murmure avec un peu d'anxiété et de mépris :

- Tu comptes vraiment inviter Al au manoir l'été prochain ?

Draco lui reprend sèchement son coude, refoulant et ravalant et diluant à grande eau salivante les fourmis sirupeuses qui lui envahissent le sang et la bouche...

- J'en ai fait la proposition, non ? Combien de fois devrais-je affirmer qu'il est entièrement le bienvenue ?

Harry croise les bras en le fixant d'un air buté. Draco soupire à nouveau.

- Tu sais, il sera nourri quatre fois par jours, il dormira dans un lit sans clou et aura même une salle-de-bain privée avec eau chaude instantanée, baignoire, robinets à mousse... Oh, et aucun risque qu'il n'adhère à la secte familiale, celle-ci a été dissoute par tes soins voilà un peu plus de vingt ans. De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

- Ne joue pas au con. Je n'apprécie pas de devoir te croiser dans ces occasions et tu le sais bien.

- C'est toi qui joue au con, souffle Draco avec humeur. Tu sembles tellement persuadé que j'attends quelque chose de toi. Et tu m'agaces prodigieusement avec ta suspicion mal placée ! Nous sommes des adultes responsables, non ? Chacun a fait sa vie. Arrête donc de me prêter des intentions que je n'ai pas.

Et Harry a tellement l'air d'un gamin quand il fait un petit oui comme ça de la tête, en fuyant son regard, en se mordillant les lèvres...

- Tu veux que je te dise Potter ? reprend-il plus doucement. La vérité c'est que, tel que je te vois là, tu es comme un gosse tenaillé par l'envie de faire une grosse bêtise...

- Je t'interdis...

- ...et moi, je suis le jouet tentateur...

- Vraiment, tu...

- ...et ta bonne femme, c'est la petite maman dont tu redoutes la correction.

Cette dernière comparaison lui coupe le sifflet. Littéralement. La respiration de Harry devient heurtée, battante comme une averse.

- Et toi Draco, dit-il d'une voix aussi basse et suintante qu'un mauvais vent qui se lève, tu es le foutu hochet que j'ai envie d'agiter c'est ça ?

- La métaphore était bonne, on dirait.

- Ça oui. Sauf que tu es un jouet usé depuis longtemps pour moi.

Encaisser.

Puis Refouler. Ravaler. Diluer.

Instinctivement, Draco retrousse les lèvres avec dédain.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à accompagner ta progéniture l'an prochain, n'est-ce pas ? Sois donc un adulte responsable au point de permettre à nos fils de passer de bonnes vacances. Et puisque je manque à ce point d'intérêt ludique à tes yeux, tu n'auras sans doute aucun mal à me croiser une petite heure au manoir pour les banalités d'usage. Si même ça c'est trop pour toi, charges-en ta charmante épouse.

- Tu veux dire, comme toi il y a deux semaines ? attaque Harry.

- Serais-tu hypocrite au point de me le repro...

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu essayes de me manger ? s'exclame soudain quelqu'un avec un gloussement.

Ils sursautent de concert. Les voix de Al et Scorpius leur parviennent par la porte d'entrée restée entrouverte.

- Je ne vais pas te voir pendant deux semaines, répond Scorpius d'un ton flegmatique. Permets donc que je fasse mes réserves.

- C'est intéressant comme concept...

- Plutôt un réflexe primitif pré-hibernation, si tu veux mon avis.

- Manger une personne pour l'avoir toujours avec soi.

- Je ne pense pas que mes pulsions cannibales aillent jusque là...

- Si je meure, tu mangeras mon corps ?

- Pardon ?

- Si je meure, je veux pas pourrir sous terre. Tu imagines ? Rester couché au milieu des vers et servir d'engrais à des camélias blancs... Je préférerais que tu me dévores. Que ma dernière demeure soit toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu ne resterais pas longtemps en moi. Tu serais digéré et expulsé.

- C'est embarrassant.

- En effet.

- Alors tu me laisserais engraisser les fleurs d'un cimetière ?

- Non. Je baladerais tes cendres dans une jolie petite boîte.

- T'es sûr ?

- Pourquoi on parle de ça, Al ?

- Un accident est si vite arrivé.

- Ne sois pas glauque !

- Pour une fois que j'étais réaliste et terre-à-terre.

- Allez mon petit Dodo, un dernier morceau et j'y vais...

Quand Draco sort sur le perron une seconde plus tard, Harry dans son dos, Scorpius fait mine de mâchouiller quelque chose avec application et Al le regarde faire en rigolant.

Quand les Malfoy transplanent, Harry darde un regard noir sur le père, le bras machinalement passé autour de son garçon, la mâchoire serrée. Draco ravale un coin de son sourire moqueur, mais l'autre côté rebique. Il sait que le jeune Al viendra chez lui l'été prochain.

Une fois dans le petit salon du manoir, lorsqu'il a attablé son fils devant un goûter si pantagruélique que la tarte à l'abricot a l'air de sortir d'un étalage de supermarché moldu mal ventilé, Draco le gratifie d'une longue accolade, d'un ébouriffage de cheveux en règle et d'un gros « tu nous as bien manqué à ta mère et à moi ».

Scorpius ricane :

- Je savais que tu ne tarderais plus à me faire ton câlin de papa frustré.

- Moustique, va. Estimes-toi heureux que je t'ai fait grâce des effusions devant ton ami. Alors, tu as été d'une compagnie très agréable, c'est bien ça ?

- Je suis une icône de vertu, si tu savais.

- Tu n'as rien fait exploser, tu en es bien sûr...

- N'ai aucune crainte, j'ai camouflé les lattes de parquet brûlées avec un sortilège adapté. Al ne dira rien.

- Excellent.

- Au fait Papa, tu en veux un morceau ?

Un instant, Draco ne sait que répondre.

Non, pas un morceau. Il fut un temps où il aurait tout pris. Des cheveux en feux d'artifice, à la bouche auto-dévorée, des yeux plein de dards verts et noirs, au dos criblé de fenêtres ouvertes, de la respiration pleine de vents contraires, à l'organe palpitant du torse gardé par les bras serrées... Tout. Il l'aurait mangé de baisers, à en mourir étranglé.

Mais sa gorge le lance une nouvelle fois, et il se dit qu'il en a bien gardé des bouts, sans même faire exprès, dans sa peau, dans ses os. Comme des reliques incrustées, comme des éclats d'obus.

Mais son fils parlait de la tarte à l'abricot.

Alors il secoue la tête en souriant.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA (bis) : **Bon, vous l'aurez sans doute compris, il y _eu_ quelque chose entre Draco et Harry. Mais ce n'est pas ici que vous en saurez plus :) Je publierais bientôt (si tout avance comme je le souhaite) un One-Shot parallèle aux Jolies Choses.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt. Je vais faire mon possible pour être plus rapide pour la suite. (Malheureusement, je dis ça à chaque fois...)


	24. Naissance des pieuvres

* * *

**Naissance des pieuvres**

**

* * *

**

C'est une nuit de février où le froid semble vieux comme le monde. Il vient des profondeurs, comme si des capsules polaires enterrées là depuis la nuit des temps n'attendaient qu'un séisme pour libérer leur contenu. Les frissons chuintent hors du sol en une fumée légère et un peu brillante, ils mordent chevilles et racines de leur haleine ancienne et frigorifiée. La végétation se berce dans cette étreinte de glace, frêles silhouettes de chlorophylles se tordant dans les bras étincelants de l'hiver.

Quand Scorpius marche, l'herbe expire des gémissements plein de gel. Sa peau se hérisse sous ses vêtements, comme irritée par les approches taquines de doigts à glaçons. Ses mains, elles, se serrent au fond de ses poches pour retenir un peu de tiédeur.

Il essaye de ne pas penser à ce qu'a dit Al, il y a à peine quelques heures. A ces paroles exhalées comme des sons de mourant dans l'obscurité soyeuse du dortoir, avant que ses yeux ne roulent dans ses paupières et que le sommeil ne le fauche juste à côté de lui.

A chacun de ses pas, une fumerolle opaque et laiteuse s'échappe de la bouche de Scorpius ; quand sa respiration siffle dans sa poitrine comme un vent carbonisé, une expectoration vaporeuse de cendres nouvelles...

Al disait que quelque chose n'était plus. Il disait que ça avait dépéri avec l'automne, pourri dans la terre... Et qu'un étrange embryon à tentacules se plantait là où tout avait été emporté par le sable des jours.

A chacun de ses pas, Scorpius suffoque. L'air est trop froid pour ses poumons. Ça le réfrigère de l'intérieur, ça le perce ; de minuscules stalactites, épineuses comme des aiguilles de glace, tricotant un dessin complexe dans ses bronches.

Il ne pensait pas que Al le ferait. Quelque part dans le coma de ses rêves, il l'avait entendu se redresser en poussant un cri. Comme si Al pouvait sentir ce genre de choses, à _l'instant exact_ où elles se produisaient...

Al s'est redressé, il a crié, et il est parti.

Scorpius lit ses pas sur le gel, tremblant et oppressé dans sa cage thoracique.

Alors qu'il contourne le lac, il distingue soudain sur la digue en bois la forme ronde de vêtements abandonnés, comme une lune molle posée sur cet endroit d'où les étudiants plongent en été.

Il lui semble qu'un cri veut jaillir de sa poitrine.

A la place, ses jambes sont prises d'une impulsion et il se met à courir. Il s'arrête en atteignant le bout de la jetée et plisse alors les yeux.

Le lac est comme une abime sous ses pieds, un trou de ciel à même le sol avec les étoiles pour tapisser la surface lisse ; une réplique à l'identique de la voûte astrale, sauf que ce duplicata est rempli, qu'on peut y tomber et y mourir. Une cavité de ciel plein d'eau, une baignade céleste de marasme gelée...

La première chose qu'il distingue de lui, ce sont ses jambes. Elles sont fines et diaphanes. Elles flottent, ciseaux spectral au milieu de l'onde sombre, tranchant un courant futile avec des mouvements souples et vifs, des éclats de chair acérée dans la noirceur profonde du lac.

Scorpius la devine plus qu'il ne la voit ; sa chevelure hérissée et mouillée d'oiseau nageur qui se tourne dans sa direction. Et Al glisse jusqu'à la digue, jusqu'à lui, en souriant. Les lèvres de Al sont bleus, d'un drôle d'aspect métallique, comme de la soude diluée au sulfate de cuivre.

Scorpius tressaille. Oui, il a envie de hurler, quand il est debout sur cette fichue digue et que Al trempe à ses pieds dans cette fosse de la mort liquide. Mais c'est une plainte tenue et gémissante qui sort de sa bouche :

- Tu es fou.

Le brun sourit un peu moins. Il le regarde très sérieusement et ses dents claquent avec un son étourdissant d'os entrechoqués. Ses bras et ses jambes brassent comme des ailes autour de lui pour le maintenir à flot.

- Viens te baigner.

Ça sonne comme un ordre et Scorpius écarquille les yeux.

- Non, je vais geler...

- Viens te baigner, répète Al. Juste une minute.

Il appuie ses pieds contre la berge pour se propulser plus au centre du lac et ça creuse un large sillon dans l'eau, comme un missile de peau.

Scorpius ne sait pas pourquoi il obéit. Il pourrait lui dire _non_ et s'y tenir, mais il y a comme une curiosité douloureuse en lui qui le pousse à tirer sur l'attache de sa cape, à la faire glisser à côté du pyjama abandonné de Al.

Il retire son pull et son t-shirt d'un même mouvement, en se demandant s'il est possible d'avoir des glaçons dans le sang. Et en admettant que oui, si un des glaçons remonte jusqu'au cœur : alors quoi, on meure ?

Il range ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, il plie avec soin son pantalon et son caleçon avant de les poser.

Quand il est nu sur la digue et qu'il entend Al nager au loin, il décide d'y aller d'un coup et de compter jusque soixante dans sa tête. Et après, s'il le faut, il courra se jeter dans le feu de la salle commune.

Il marche vite pour entrer dans l'eau. A l'instant où ses pieds quittent le bois râpeux de la digue, cette seconde où il se sent tomber et que ses orteils touchent la surface, il sait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire ; il s'enfonce et le lac l'engloutit jusqu'à mi-torse.

Cette fois, le cri fuse de sa gorge comme une giclée de sang. L'eau froide est cent fois pire que l'air. Elle n'a pas de doigts à glaçons ; elle a des dents à calottes glaciaires. Et elles se plantent en lui, les dents de l'hiver, de ses pieds, à ses genoux, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, dans son ventre et aux creux de ses côtes...

Ses orteils se crispent dans la vase. Sa mâchoire frémit. Il essaye de compter.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf..._

Inquiété par son cri, Al revient rapidement vers lui à la brasse.

_...treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit..._

Quand il arrive à sa hauteur, Al semble très soucieux de le voir ainsi tétanisé. Scorpius accélère son décompte.

_...vingt-deux, vingt-trois, vingt-quatre..._

Sous l'eau, Al saisit doucement les mains crispées de Scorpius et tirent délicatement sur ses doigts pour l'inciter à nager :

- C'est froid si tu restes immobile.

Scorpius essaye de faire un pas.

_...trente-et-un..._

Il arrache ses mains de celle de Al et se rejette sur la berge, se hissant dessus en un éclair de corps blanc.

Deux secondes plus tard, Scorpius est assis en tailleur à l'extrémité de la jetée en bois, emmitouflé dans sa cape, à trembler, et trembler, et trembler... Al flotte à quelques mètres de lui, pâle et mince comme un filet de lait dans l'eau ténébreuse.

- Désolé, chuchote-t-il d'un air embêté.

Scorpius le regarde. Ses dents donnent le même concerto macabre que celle de son ami désormais. Sauf qu'à lui, ça lui fait manger ses mots quand Al a juste l'air d'un chef d'orchestre un peu gracieux.

- Je... comprends... pas. Pourquoi devoir... se baigner... par ce f-f-froid ?

Al pousse vivement sur ses jambes jusqu'à immerger de moitié. Il s'accoude au bord de la jetée pour regarder Scorpius plus à son aise.

- Je voulais juste voir si... Si on pouvait les arrêter avec le froid.

- A-a-arrêter quoi ?

- Les tentacules...

- Je c-comprends pas.

Al tend les bras et saisit doucement les genoux de Scorpius. Comprenant ce qu'il lui demande, Scorpius écarte les jambes et ouvre les pans noires de la cape qui masquent son bas-ventre.

- C'est ça, Scorpius, annonce Al avec gravité.

Scorpius a beau se concentrer, il ne voit rien d'autre que son sexe endormi.

- Tu as sans doute dû le remarquer, insiste Al.

Il passe son doigt glacé sur le début de toison blonde qui serpente sur le ventre pâle. Scorpius le suit des yeux.

- Les tentacules... ? répète-t-il doucement.

Al acquiesce.

- Celle dont tu disais qu'elles allaient bientôt s'enraciner...

Al sourit de nouveau.

Scorpius remarque soudain que ce n'est plus seulement sa bouche qui est d'une couleur marine, mais que le bleu s'est étendu à toute sa mâchoire.

Alarmé, il saisit brusquement son ami par ses bras tendus et le hisse comme il peut sur la digue. Al fait un geste pour se débattre, bascule côté sec et s'abat lourdement sur Scorpius, cuisses contre cuisses, hanches contre hanches, le corps trempé et froid comme du marbre.

Profitant que le brun soit présentement affalé, Scorpius ajuste les pans de sa cape autour de lui et tire sa baguette pour leur appliquer à tout deux un sort de réchauffement. Al lui attrape le poignet :

- Mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Les tentacules sont figées à cause du froid...

Et Al pose sa main... _là_.

- Si elles ne l'étaient pas, peut-être que tu les sentirais commencer à bouger dans ton ventre quand je fais ça...

Scorpius retient son souffle, bien qu'il ne sente pas grand chose en vérité. Quelque part dans ses entrailles, une bestiole anesthésiée par le gel tente sans résultat de sortir de son hypothermie.

- Et c'est si mal, murmure-t-il, que tu veuilles les tuer en te congelant vivant ?

Al retire sa main et le fixe, le regard dénué de toute expression.

- Quelle idée. Je ne leur veux pas de mal... Juste voir comment les apaiser si besoin. Tu sais, elles sont encore tout bébés...

Scorpius sourit. Des bébés à ventouses dans le ventre... Et des tressaillements de glace pour les immobiliser. Dans un lac d'hiver. Pas sous une simple douche froide.

Du Al tout craché.

- Alors, maintenant que tu as vérifié ton expérience, on peut rentrer et se réchauffer ?

Al se lèche machinalement les lèvres. L'eau durcie par le contact de l'air froid a déposé une pellicule blanche et craquante sur la pulpe bleue.

- Bien sûr.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se sont séchés et glissés dans le lit du blond, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, Scorpius marmonne :

- Des bébés, hein ?

Al pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Scorpius et retire son pouce de sa bouche avant de répondre très sérieusement :

- Oui. Avec des doudous et des biberons. Tu les entends pas piailler dans ton ventre ? Moi, cette nuit, ils m'ont réveillés.

Scorpius enfonce encore son visage sous la couette. Seul son front, un peu plissé au milieu, trahit son air penaud. Il chuchote au draps :

- Si... C'est vrai que ça fait un raffut monstre.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA :** La "naissance des pieuvres" (cf, le film de Céline Sciamma), c'est la soudaine découverte du désir, celle qui entraine la rupture avec l'enfance. Je voulais préciser, au cas où, parce mes neurones font parfois des détours tordus dans lesquelles elles sont seules semblent trouver une espèce de logique.

Le prochain chapitre devrait être rapide à venir. A bientôt !


	25. Les arracheuses dentaires

* * *

**Les arracheuses dentaires**

**

* * *

**

Ce n'est pas évident, c'est leur première dispute. Ça forme comme des nœuds entre eux, un aggloméra rance et serré de choses mal-dites et de colère aiguisée en caillasse. Et quelqu'un a caché le mode d'emploi du dénouement dans un coffre fort, puis jeté trois sortilèges de dissimulation du bout de la baguette, avant de gober la clef.

On s'étonne autour d'eux, parce que les voir chacun de leur côté c'est comme une mâchoire rose sans dents, une idiotie de féerie qui vous a arraché toutes vos quenottes au lieu de se contenter d'une à la fois.

Et puis, on rigole et on donne une tape sur l'épaule de Al ou de Scorpius. De l'opinion général, ce n'est qu'un rire sentencieux de ceux qui se sont déjà disputés avec leurs amis, un avis unanime de « bah, vous allez vite vous réconciliez, va ! ».

Scorpius a des tourbillons dans le ventre, des grands remous d'impuissance désespérée. Est-ce que c'est si évident que ça ? Pourquoi lui, il ne pige pas ? Ces broutilles, personne n'imagine que ça peut durer. Personne n'imagine qu'on se sent comme une bouche mutilée.

Mais nous y voilà, ça fait presque trois mois qu'ils ne se sont pas parlés, qu'ils s'assoient loin l'un de l'autre en classe et s'évitent dans la salle commune et le dortoir. Scorpius est effaré de découvrir son ami si revanchard, avec cette allure haineuse de martyre. Sa troisième année lui semble interminable, pleine de sensations noirâtres.

Ça a commencé d'une façon bête et ordinaire, de la façon dont naissent les querelles entre amis. Scorpius a dit quelque chose d'un peu maladroit et Al l'a entendu, et Al lui a demandé de préciser sa pensée, et Scorpius n'a pas pris tout de suite la mesure de ce qu'il disait.

Al a demandé ce qu'il foutait avec lui dans ce cas, parce qu'il était comme ça de toute façon et qu'il aurait pu le dire plus tôt si sa nature l'embêtait, parce qu'alors il se serait abstenu de faire pencher l'hésitation du Choixpeau du côté de Serpentard.

Scorpius a éclaté de rire, parce que Al avait l'air si sérieux et qu'il était persuadé qu'il plaisantait. Mais Al n'a pas souri, il lui a demandé sèchement ce que ça avait de drôle et Scorpius les a senti s'assembler, les tornades qui allaient lui balayer le corps des hanches jusqu'au cœur.

Scorpius ne savait pas à cette époque, personne ne savait vraiment et lui-même ne le découvrirait que plus tard, quand l'évidence se ferait violente et ingérable : la souffrance de Al.

Mais pour Scorpius, à cet instant où Al avait arrêté de sourire, il n'y avait pas de quoi lui dire toutes ces choses affreuses, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir l'air si blessé.

Mais Al les disait, les choses affreuses, et Scorpius, lui aussi, s'était mis à lui jeter des mots cailloux à la gueule. Il le lapidait de ses paroles, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il riposte, il fallait bien qu'il se défende contre la douleur des trombes qui grandissaient en lui... Alors il inventait des détails de pierre, des horreurs de granit, et en bombardait l'autre garçon.

Depuis, il lui semble que ses côtes hurlent en se dilatant contre sa peau ; ou alors est-ce juste lui qui s'égosille dans le silence sanglant de sa cage thoracique ? Parfois, devant son chaudron, en plein couloir, dans les toilettes ou dans son dortoir, il est essoufflé, il suffoque un peu, alors qu'il est droit comme un « i », qu'il n'a pas bougé ; comme s'il venait de lâcher une centaine de cris.

Al passe devant Scorpius en le dévisageant, et ça fait comme une mangeaille à pigeons voraces, de son ventre à sa gorge, une étendue de potage labouré où ça le picore dans une armadas de becs de feu. Il essaye de se tenir immobile et de ne pas flancher ; mais à l'intérieur, il se sent comme un épouvantail attaqué.

Les nuées ouvrent en lui un gouffre aux parois gluantes, une abysse tapissée d'ailes d'oiseaux aiguisées comme du verre pilé. Et Scorpius a bien une idée de ce qui pourrait refermer la plaie béante qui le troue comme une passoire :

Sentir à nouveau les petits pieds tièdes de Al contre sa jambe la nuit, pouvoir fourrer ses mains sous son pull quand elles sont gelées, là où la peau du brun est toujours douce et brûlante, s'endormir en respirant une haleine de fraise ronflotante, lire avec immobilité en écoutant Al gratter le papier avec ses crayons, empêcher le fusain de rouler au bout de la table en le bloquant avec son genou, et sentir Al poser simplement sa main sur sa rotule pour le remercier... et la laisser.

Mais tous ces gestes ont quittés sa peau, comme un souvenir en couverture qui est brutalement arraché du lit et vous laisse démuni, les pieds froids. Il tire dans tous les sens, la couverture glisse et glisse, et il ne parvient pas à s'enrouler dedans et la peur, elle, s'enroule dans les parois de son torse comme une colle visqueuse.

La nuit, il se blotti au centre du matelas, les mains bien calées sous son ventre, car les faire dépasser le rendrait automatiquement manchot, il en est persuadé.

Quelques fois, dans le silence molletonné du dortoir, un rythme de pas martelés se fait entendre, et Scorpius serre la mâchoire, et ses yeux exsudent de l'eau salée. Il aimerait lui hurler d'arrêter ses cent pas, de dire quelque chose s'il veut mais de stopper cette marche sans fin, ou d'aller dans son lit, ou de venir dans le sien pour lui susurrer des injures, mais d'arrêter, par pitié, d'arrêter...

Le matin, il se lève en toute hâte, ses pieds le propulsent loin, loin des griffes qui pourraient le saisir par les chevilles quand ils les posent sur la descente de lit.

Sa tête est remplie d'un brouillard noir opaque, et quand il essaye d'en discuter avec l'infirmière, elle dit que c'est normal, c'est le blues des hormones ; il expérimente simplement le malaise adolescent. Elle lui donne une potion. Il la renifle dédaigneusement et la renverse dans le pot d'une plante. N'importe quoi : cette conne voulait lui donner un placebo.

Presque trois mois que ça dure.

N'être qu'un festin de coucou, tapoter de temps en temps ses membres pour s'assurer qu'ils sont toujours là, se contorsionner or des pattes des minautores de fumée : on s'y fait, c'est comme tout.

Un jour, il oublie de manger, il n'avale rien du matin jusqu'au soir, et sa tête s'allège, et son ventre se remplit d'air, les parois dévorantes deviennent lisses. Ça lui fait tellement de bien, d'avoir largué les pigeons, d'avoir ramoné ses pensées.

Il recommence le lendemain. Et le surlendemain.

Quand il chancèle pendant le cour de potion, les lèvres sans couleur, on l'expédie de force à l'infirmerie. Quand Scorpius passe devant lui, soutenu par un camarade, Al continue de couper silencieusement ses racines avec cette même cadence lourde et tranchante, des cernes creux de cavités noirs sur les pommettes, et Scorpius voudrait être cent fois mort de faim, cent fois la gorge tailladée sous son couteau.

Il va à l'infirmerie et la responsable en blouse blanche reste devant lui d'un air sévère jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse d'avaler sans passion le contenu du plateau qu'elle lui a apporté. La nourriture a un goût de fané, et sa bouche semble récalcitrante à broyer ce qu'il met dedans.

C'est normal, songe-t-il lugubrement en noyant son repas avec de l'eau. Il n'a plus de dents...

La nuit suivante est inhabituellement chaude pour un mois de mai, une lourdeur maladive comme une fièvre de dragon qui suinte de la pierre d'un air un peu fétide.

Scorpius ne dort pas, il étrangle Monsieur Ronron entre ses bras, replié en position fœtale. Le bruit des pas cadencés retentit soudain de nouveau, un martèlement lointain de titan. Il se redresse mollement, frémissant de chaleur, comme abruti par une demi-douzaine de canicules grippées. Il écarte silencieusement la tenture de son baldaquin.

Al est là, qui déambule autour du lit dans l'obscurité.

Scorpius la regarde, l'ombre de son géant rythmé de dortoir, son marcheur de minuit ; et il ne voit rien mais il sait qu'il le regarde aussi, dans le noir.

- Tu me manques.

C'est la pièce qui semble suer cette parole douce. Scorpius croit la rêver. Elle s'est diffusée dans l'indolence pesante du dortoir comme un gentil venin.

Scorpius tapote sa lampe de chevet et l'huile fait jaillir un éclat doré sur le visage de Al. Les yeux verts éclatent comme des émeuraudes chagrines. Al se balance légérement sur ses pieds nus alors qu'il murmure, le regard baissé sur ses orteils :

- Et je crois que ça me fait très mal au ventre.

Scorpius ne dit rien. Il dépose Monsieur Ronron derrière lui, comme pour l'éloigner d'un danger. Il écarte sèchement le rideau de son lit en fixant Al d'un œil polaire et ce dernier grimpe dans le baldaquin lentement, l'air un peu intimidé, comme s'il montait sur le dos d'un animal sauvage.

Quand Al s'étend à l'extrémité du matelas, la lueur de la lampe fait luire sur sa peau une fine pellicule d'eau tiède, comme si les murs malades avaient crachoté sur lui pendant qu'il tournait en rond. La chair fume un peu au-dessus du couvre-lit, un homard sorti d'un chaudron.

- Tu es trempé, murmure Scorpius et sa bouche le fait un peu souffrir ; mal meublée, trop vide.

Al ne répond pas. Il a posé la tête sur l'oreiller et regarde Scorpius fixement, les lèvres entrouvertes comme s'il n'osait lui demander quelque chose.

Le blond ferme les yeux et arrête de respirer.

Il l'entend, ce souffle erratique, ces autres poumons qui se gonflent, et qui libèrent, qui se gonflent, et qui libèrent... A l'aveugle, il pose la main sur l'abdomen qui répand cette seconde respiration. Quelque part dans son gouffre, les oiseaux maudits se soulèvent en pagaille et le ciel s'obscurcit du flapement de leurs ailes.

Une brusque secousse enfle sous sa paume. Surpris, Scorpius rouvre les yeux et remarque la crispation de souffrance de Al, qui fait saillir les cordes vocales sur sa gorge emperlée de sueur.

- Mal au ventre, hein ? fait Scorpius à mi-voix.

Doucement, il remonte le t-shirt en coton, dénudant la peau du ventre mince aux muscles présentement contractés. Quand il repose sa main dessus bien à plat, chair contre chair, un tsunami vient rouler contre sa paume. Al laisse échapper un halètement, tandis que la vague douloureuse enfle et trépigne. Scorpius fait barrage au raz-de-marée, appuyant et malaxant lentement, comme pour résorber l'écume du spasme.

Sa main fouille, on dirait qu'il la trouve dans les entrailles avalés, il sent la boucle ronde et les lèvres dentelées pour baiser de serrure : la clef.

Le cyclone d'estomac diminue et s'éloigne, alors il change de technique et caresse la peau avec le dos de sa main comme pour aplanir du sable.

Sa tête se penche et son front se pose contre celui, collant, de Al. Leurs lèvres se soudent et il avale avidement la respiration du brun, et ça fait comme un coup de vent en lui, qui envoie définitivement valser les nuages de coucous noirs.

Son index se perd dans la toison rectiligne, et, curieux, en reprend le tracé avec minutie, comme s'il suivait une carte ; ses doigts et sa langue tournent le trousseau dans la serrure.

Quand il se heurte à l'élastique du caleçon et qu'il envisage de reprendre la route en sens inverse, Al détache sa bouche de la sienne en soupirant, saisit le sous-vêtement du bout des doigts et en abaisse doucement la barrière.

Scorpius retire immédiatement son index et se surélève un peu pour mieux regarder. Le sexe est là, qui se repose sagement au milieu de l'écrin noir et légèrement bouclé.

- Tu en as plus que la dernière fois, remarque-t-il à voix basse.

- Oui, toi aussi surement, non ?

- Oh, pas vraiment.

Et Scorpius lui montre à son tour.

- Si, tu en as plus, affirme Al en expert. C'est juste qu'ils sont très clairs donc moins évident.

Il ajoute, songeur, et c'est un peu du Al que Scorpius connait si bien, sauf que celui-ci a des creux noirs sous les yeux :

- J'aimerais bien le croquer, une fois.

- Pardon ? Oh, tu veux dire, faire un croquis ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Al qui en fait n'a pas l'air bien décidé.

Les lèvres de Scorpius s'étirent en un sourire, il a du mal à réaliser que ça fait bien trois mois...

- Ce serait un peu bizarre, non ? Que tu dessines mes parties ?

- Tu me les montres bien sans être gêné.

- Oui, mais je te les montre à toi. Pas à Endy, ni à Donald, ni à Flavien. Ni à aucune des personnes à qui tu acceptes de montrer parfois quelques dessins.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderais celui-là pour moi.

Scorpius écarte les mains quand Al saisit le bord de son pyjama pour le remonter avec une précaution qui lui tourne le coeur.

Al plonge dans les bras de Scorpius, si fort et si vite, que c'est comme s'il voulait s'incruster dans sa peau. Scorpius laisse échapper un gémissement et lui rend son étreinte avec fougue. Les derniers nœuds se délient mais eux en font un nouveau, un nœud de chair, bras et jambes entortillés.

Des silences.

Les grésillements légers de la lampe. La fin des pas de colosse torturé.

Juste ça.

Longtemps après, quand Scorpius chuchote, c'est la bouche enfoncée dans l'oreille de Al, au plus près de son cerveau et de ses pensées :

- Al, je suis désolé. Je ne dirais plus jamais ça. Je n'y penserais même plus.

Al ne répond pas. Il le serre si fort que Scorpius pense qu'il essaye de lui briser une côte. Il étouffe un peu mais n'essaye pas de se dégager. La tête lui tourne et il mordille posément l'oreille dans laquelle il vient de murmurer. Ses dents replantées sont un peu plus conscientes ; elles ne mordent pas que dans un morceau de rêve. Mais il verra ça plus tard...

Il a cette impression un peu misérable que ce serait une mort qui lui plairait bien.

L'asphyxie albusienne.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA :** A bientôt, jolis lecteurs. La suite sera prompte... si je m'en tiens à mon planning, ha ha !

Pour répondre à vos questions concernant la relation entre Draco et Harry, je suis en train d'écrire deux histoires à part qui seront parallèles aux vignettes des Jolies Choses : un One-Shot du point de vue de Harry (qui devrait bientôt être publiable, si tout vas bien), et un Three-Shots du point de vue de Draco. Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à travailler dessus et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)


	26. Meurtre du promis

* * *

**Meurtre du promis**

**

* * *

**

Le dortoir des garçons de troisième année de Serpentard. Donald Morrison, Endy Kingcup et Flavien Corners fixent la porte de la salle de bain avec la même expression d'incrédulité curieuse.

- Vous croyez que quelqu'un est en train de mourir là-dedans ? murmure Endy.

- Ça ressemble à des grognements d'agonie, acquiesce Donald.

Al entrebâille soudain la porte et sort de la pièce d'eau, l'air contrarié, sans paraître remarquer que ses condisciples le fixent avec avidité. Flavien l'apostrophe, parce qu'il sait que s'ils ne manifestent pas leur présence leur camarade pourrait bien ne pas les calculer du tout :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? On entend des gargouillis atroces depuis toute à l'heure.

Al lève vers lui des yeux surpris.

- Ah. Vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que Scorpius semble avoir attrapé cette espèce de gastro carabinée qui traîne dans l'école...

- Pourquoi il ne va pas à l'infirmerie ? s'étonne Endy.

- Et bien, c'est ce qu'il fera sans doute... Dès qu'il pourra quitter les toilettes sans risquer des dommages collatéraux.

Un très court instant, chacun semble se recueillir sur ces paroles. Puis, Al ajoute avec le ton faussement détaché d'un moldu qui achèterait des préservatifs dans une pharmacie bondée :

- Dites, quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse d'aller trouver un elfe de maison ? On aurait besoin qu'il nous ramène un nouveau stock de papier toilette.

- J'y vais si tu veux.

- Merci, Flav'.

Son camarade quitte le dortoir en retenant une grimace réjouie.

- Hé, mais alors il a la chiasse et toi... qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? interroge Endy avec l'expression déroutée de quelqu'un qui commence à comprendre un concept encore un peu trop élevé pour lui. (Du genre : qui aurait envie de rester à côté d'une personne prise de diarrhée aiguë ?)

Les mains dans les poches, Al lève les yeux vers le plafond et les garde fixés là-haut un long moment, l'air de méditer sur sa place dans l'univers - ou dans cette salle de bain. Endy se rend compte qu'il retient sa respiration en attendant sa réponse et se trouve ridicule.

Quand Al baisse enfin le regard, il semble redescendre en même temps d'un long voyage autour de la Terre :

- Je le soutiens. Après tout, s'il vomissait je veillerais à ce que ses cheveux ne trempent pas dans ses sucs gastriques, non ?

Et il les quitte là-dessus.

Endy a l'air franchement dégoûté et Donald arbore _son air_.

- Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle une saine et franche camaraderie, dit-il à Endy avec cette expression d'analyste qui le fait ressembler à un ethnologue spécialisé dans les mœurs et coutumes des tribus barbares.

Au même instant, de l'autre côté de la cloison, Scorpius, les joues très rouges et le visage luisant, est assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un t-shirt blanc.

- C'est bon, dit Al en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, Flav' nous ramène du PQ.

Scorpius semble suffoquer pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un gémissement.

- Tu leur as dit ce qui m'arrivait... ?

- Ils ont compris tout seul.

- Merlin...

Al prend un air docte qui fait bizarre sur son visage :

- Tu sais, tout le monde connaît un jour ce genre d'expérience fâcheuse. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

- Al, s'il te plaît, évite-moi le couplet de tout-le-monde-fait-caca. Si pendant des générations les Malfoy n'ont pas semblé concernés par les conventions organiques qui régissent la nature mortelle, ce n'est pas par hasard...

- Ah non ?

- Non.

- Comment ça se fait alors ?

Scorpius souffle un bon coup avant de révéler :

- Premièrement, un elfe prend soin de désodoriser nos lieux d'aisance avec une fragrance si délicieuse aux narines que jamais un invité ne penserait qu'il y ait pu avoir dans les toilettes du Manoir autre chose que des bouquets de fleurs garnis. Deuxièmement, dans l'éducation des Malfoy, il y a trois aspects que jamais, ô grand jamais, un bon descendant n'aborderait avec ses pairs. Ce silencieux trio est évoqué du bout des lèvres sous l'appellation de « créations corporels », uniquement quand cela est d'une absolue nécessité - face à un spécialiste de la santé par exemple.

Al sort un thermomètre du placard sous l'évier et le fourre tranquillement dans la bouche de Scorpius.

- Autrement dit, remarque-t-il en tripotant les boutons de l'instrument à fièvre, jamais un Malfoy ne laissera entendre qu'il est également touché par tout ce qui est digestion, éjaculation ou excrémentation ?

- La règle du triple « ion », approuve formellement Scorpius d'un ton légèrement zozotant, le thermomètre planté comme un petit javelot rouge entre ses dents. Et c'est valable aussi pour la transpiration.

- Scorpius, fait Al d'un ton ferme, tu aurais un peu besoin que je contrebalance les préceptes de ton éducation proprette avec ce que dit mon oncle George sur le caractère tout à fait naturel et non-honteux de la scatologie.

- Non. Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de merde, ou de chiasse, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre faisant référence à mon nettoyage à vide...

- Allons allons, tempère Al en lui prenant les mains avec un petit sourire, dès que tu te sentiras un peu moins... volubile, je t'emmènerais à l'infirmerie et tu auras droit à une petite potion pour apaiser tout ça. Tu verras, dans quelques jours on en rigolera.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Déjà, comment tu peux supporter de rester là ?

- La clef c'est de ne pas prêter une attention excessive à ce qui sort de toi. Voir les choses avec détachement, comme un phénomène purement clinique.

- Vraiment, tu n'es pas obligé de rester...

- N'empêche, heureusement que j'étais à côté de toi quand tu t'es évanoui à cause des spasmes...

- Stop.

- Oh, Scorpius, pas la peine d'être si pudibond sur ce sujet, chantonne Al en attrapant le thermomètre.

- C'est plus fort que moi. Quand je pense que tu as dû me torcher...

- Tes parents ont bien dû te le faire quand tu étais bébé. En plus tu étais inconscient, je vois pas où est le problème. Je le fais pour mon cul aussi tu sais.

Scorpius le regarde.

- Al, tu es définitivement répugnant quand tu es terre-à-terre...

Le garçon à ses genoux éclate de rire et Scorpius est distrait un instant de la bouillie infâme qui gargouille en lui lorsque son ami lui dépose gentiment un bisou sur le bout de nez.

- On est des espèces de fiancés esquimaux, non ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Fais un effort. J'ai entendu une formule une fois, ça disait : « dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans le malheur comme dans la joie ». Ça ne te dit rien ?

- Jamais entendu parler, affirme Scorpius d'un air buté.

- Tant mieux en fait. Je pense qu'en tant qu'Inuits, on a d'autre formules moins... Mmh...

- Cucul... ?

Al explose de rire à nouveau.

- C'est toi qui l'a dit !

- Quoi ? Oh, mais je... Je faisais pas référence à...

- Oui, je sais.

Scorpius se trémousse un peu, l'air plus que jamais mortifié...

- Tu disais ? En tant qu'Inuits ?

...et désireux de changer de sujet.

- Oui. Je suppose qu'on doit avoir d'autres phrasés pour ce genre de promesse éternelle où les gens, enveloppés dans de la meringue en tissu, se promettent de se supporter toute leur vie.

- Serais-tu en train de profiter de ce moment plus que mal choisi pour me faire un serment d'esquimau ?

Quelqu'un toque à la porte de la salle de bain et Al se lève pour aller récupérer le papier toilette déposé devant. Soudainement inspiré, il en déroule de longues bandes blanches et les lie autour du crâne de Scorpius, comme un voile de mariée absorbant.

Il s'éloigne un peu pour jauger le résultat. La mariée sur la cuvette le considère d'un œil noir.

- Ma qué, lâche Al en prenant un air de styliste maniéré, yé verré bien ouné robe simple en mousséline pour souligner la taille.

- Tu as de la chance, jeune homme, que je sois temporairement incontinent.

Pas impressionné pour deux noises, Al s'agenouille à nouveau devant Scorpius et mâchouille un baiser sur son menton boudeur.

- Mais ce simple t-shirt en coton est parfait. Et ton absence de fute ne peux que souligner devant toute l'assistance tes jambes admirables. A présent, commençons.

- Il ne va pas oser quand même ?

- Moi, Al de l'igloo des pinceaux, te choisis toi, Scorpius la flèche d'argent...

- Saches que j'ai l'air de t'écouter mais je ne t'écoute pas. Je médite une vengeance sanglante.

- Et jure de prendre excrémement soin de toi...

- !!!

- Dans la neige comme au soleil, par temps de pêche sous la glace ou de chiens de traineau...

- ???

Al se met à beugler en levant le doigt vers le ciel :

- Ici et ailleurs, jusqu'aux _ANÂÂÂÂLES_ des temps prochains.

- Très sanglante.

- Puis-je embrasser mon pingouin ?

- Jamais.

- T'as un truc sur le nez, bouge pas.

Et prenant le visage du blond en coupe serrée, Al frotte tendrement les tâches de rousseur de sa petite truffe contre l'appendice nasale de son vis-à-vis. Fièvre et embarras combinés ont rendu Scorpius plus écarlate qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

- C'était tout à fait bidon, fait-il d'un ton grincheux.

- Que tu dis ! Moi, je viens de prêter serment.

- Un serment scatologique qui n'en est pas un.

- Un serment de soin éternel pour les soucis cliniques de tes petites fesses.

- Ben tiens...

- Réjouis-toi, jamais croupe n'aura trouvé aide soignante plus dévouée.

- Je crois que nous pouvons aller à l'infirmerie.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, mettons vite un terme à cette situation grotesque, c'est tout ce que je veux.

- Je me dévoue _séant_ à ton bonheur.

- Aaaah, arrête avec ça !

- Bon, où as-tu mis ton pantalon ?

- C'est toi qui me l'a viré je te le rappelle.

- C'est vrai. Je l'ai laissé dans le dortoir je crois. Une minute.

Dans la chambre commune, Flavien est allongé sur son lit d'angle, un livre entre les mains et les lèvres ornées de son petit sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Al fait une courte apparition sous son nez le temps d'attraper un pantalon noir étalé sur le sol. Flavien soupire :

- Ah, Solidarité...

Quand Al et Scorpius sortent de la salle de bain (le jeune aristocrate plus rouge et renfrogné que jamais, l'air anormalement dépenaillé et une feuille de papier toilette toujours coincée derrière l'oreille comme un petit drapeau), Flavien lève haut les sourcils lorsqu'il est le seul témoin de ce bref échange avant que ses condisciples ne quittent le dortoir :

- Al ?

- Mmh ?

- Ça m'embête que tu vois mon fessier comme un cas purement clinique.

Et le garçon aux cheveux noirs sourit avec douceur.

- Mais une fois n'est pas coutume mon pingouin...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA :** "Excrémentation", ce terme n'existe pas mais c'est une déformation tout à fait compréhensible. J'ai évité le lyrisme pour cette fois, parce-que ça ne collait pas, mais alors pas du tout avec le sujet abordé. J'ai d'ailleurs comme la vague impression de casser un mythe... Mais j'assume ^^ Après tout, les sentiments ce n'est jamais fait exclusivement de glamour, non ?

J'ai appris il y a peu qu'il était **normalement interdit de répondre aux reviews anonymes sur le site. **Ca m'embête, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me supprime mon histoire pour ne pas avoir respecté les conditions de publication ou je ne sais quoi. A l'avenir, si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part, pourriez-vous soit vous enregistrer soit me laisser une adresse e-mail ? Je crois que ce serait préférable :) Je vais sans doute supprimer les RAR que j'avais laissé dans les autres chapitres, histoire de ne prendre aucun risque.


	27. On achève bien le cœur des petits ananas

* * *

**On achève bien le cœur des petits ananas**

**

* * *

**

L'antichambre du Manoir des Malfoy.

Le velours de la causeuse est comme une mer souple et Harry Potter est nauséeux, pris dans le roulis duveteux de ses angoisses et des coussins. Ses mains sont moites, mouillées d'appréhension et d'impatience. Il les essuie sur son siège, formant des auréoles de paumes raclées de chaque côté de ses genoux.

Des peintures scellent sur le plafond un paysage de cieux et de nymphes entremêlées, une voute de nature céleste et diluée où des filles graciles comme des oiseaux, la peau comme du lait, se mouvent dans les plis incertains de leur robe. Se glissant à l'ombre peinte de rameaux de lierre, elles lui lancent des œillades timorées de derrière leur longues chevelures. Un parfait cliché des vierges effarouchées. Harry fait un peu la moue.

Cela fait trois semaines qu'il dort mal. Parfois, dans ses phases de sommeil paradoxales, il voit Al, en col de dentelle, des petites chaussures à talonnettes aux pieds, qui apprend à danser sur un tapis persan en faisant des ronds de jambe. Oui, le rêve est une chose bien mystérieuse…

Draco Malfoy apparait sur le seuil de la pièce, vêtu d'une robe de chambre en cachemire grise.

- Tu attends là depuis longtemps Potter ? demande-t-il très doucement, comme si c'était lui l'espèce de biche apeurée du tableau, celle avec le petit museau émouvant à la Bambi.

- Je viens d'arriver, réplique Harry en espérant avoir l'air moins impressionné que la pauvre bête. Il était prévu que je vienne chercher mon fils aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ?

Devant son ton légèrement agressif, Draco s'appuie contre la chambranle de la porte et croise les bras d'un air songeur.

- Oh… Si tu veux parler du jeune homme qui mange à ma table depuis deux semaines et qui a une façon si particulière de déguster les haricots verts...

Harry grogne un peu. Aucun doute possible, il parle de Al.

- ... Oui, je crois que je m'en souviens.

Harry préfère ne pas commenter et Draco ajoute :

- Mais ta femme avait dit que tu passerais à onze heures.

- J'ai un peu d'avance...

Cent vingt minutes exactement, soit deux tours d'horloge complets. Mais il espère que Draco ne le fera pas remarquer.

- ...mais j'espère que ça ne dérange pas.

Le blond sourit un peu.

- Non, ça ne dérange pas, mais j'ai peur que tu ne doives patienter un certain temps. Ton fils vient à peine de se lever et ses valises sont loin d'être prêtes.

- J'attendrais, affirme Harry d'un air un peu solennel.

- Bien.

Un court silence plane entre eux et Harry remarque que le blond est tout à fait à l'aise devant lui dans son allure de saut-du-lit. Mais il n'a aucune raison d'être gêné, réalise-t-il avec un frisson. Harry l'a déjà vu dans des tenues beaucoup plus intimes que celle-ci...

- Viens à table avec nous, propose soudain Draco. On vient à peine d'entamer le petit-déjeuner. Et ce sera mieux pour toi attendre, plutôt que de rester ici...

Il lève le regard vers le plafond.

- Le problème avec cette anti-chambre, c'est que lorsque les hôtes leur plaisent vraiment ces demoiselles ne savent pas se tenir bien longtemps.

Harry lève la tête à son tour et constate que, _en effet_...

Il lâche un petit rire nerveux et quitte donc la causeuse dans laquelle il était installé. Au moment de passer la porte, Draco lui fait signe de le précéder. Un détail de politesse bien sûr... Mais comme une lointaine réminiscence. Les couloirs sont longs et sinueux, plongés dans une obscurité pleine de tableaux, et Harry retient l'envie qu'il a de se retourner.

La salle à manger est une grande pièce claire et lambrissée. Une très longue et très belle table trône en son centre, le genre de table où il est inefficace de tendre le bras pour se passer le sel ; la magie s'en charge donc.

Lorsque Harry débouche dans la pièce par une porte latérale, Scorpius lui sourit poliment alors qu'il ajoute un peu de lait dans son thé. Lui et Al sont installés côte à côte, ils ont l'air de manger dans un mouchoir de poche tant la table permet un espace considérable entre ses convives et tant ils n'en profitent pas. Juché sur une chaise mode Louis XV, Al est trop occupé à étaler du miel sur un toast - avec sa manière très particulière de faire certaines choses sans avoir l'air de les faire - pour remarquer la présence de son père.

Assise à un bout de la table, une tasse en porcelaine immobilisée à hauteur de ses lèvres, Astoria fixe du regard le filament doré qui déborde lentement de la tartine de Al pour s'étaler généreusement sur la nappe brodée. Impassible.

Elle lève les yeux vers Harry et lui décoche un sourire stupéfait et rayonnant. Il est un peu déçu de remarquer que même sans coiffure élaborée, visage fardé et jolies robes de soirées, c'est une très belle femme ; il aurait été bêtement ragaillardi si preuve était faite que la douce Madame Malfoy avait des matins non moins élégant que ses consœurs. Il lui rend néanmoins son sourire, en se disant qu'il doit être impossible de résister à ses flèches satinées et harmonieuses.

- Monsieur Potter, à quoi devons-nous le plaisir de vous accueillir de si bon matin ? demande-t-elle avec chaleur en posant sa tasse dans ce petit son doux que font les choses délicates.

Al lève soudain la tête et agite son toast vers lui avec enthousiasme. Harry a comme un calque du passé : quand son fils était un bébé malingre installé dans sa chaise haute et qu'il tendait impatiemment les bras vers lui avec un petit cri de joie quand il revenait du travail.

Il sourit, se détend un peu et prend place en face de lui et Scorpius.

- J'avais simplement hâte de retrouver mon fils, affirme-t-il avec aplomb. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien papa, répond Al avant que Astoria ait pu ouvrir la bouche, devine un peu...

Son visage prend une teinte grave, comme s'il avait attendu longtemps de voir son père pour lui annoncer une nouvelle à sensations.

- J'ai vu des crocus à tiges torsadées.

Un troupeau de sombrals passe.

Harry croise le regard légèrement écarquillé d'Astoria.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demande-t-il à voix basse.

- Une nouvelle espèce de plantations que j'ai créé dans notre véranda.

Elle a un petit rire où perce une pointe de malaise.

- Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait le premier détail qu'il retiendrait de son séjour ici.

Un instant, Al la regarde par dessus son bol de lait, une expression très pompeuse sur les traits qui lui dessine comme une lointaine ressemblance avec Percy Weasley.

- Ne doutez pas de vos fleurs Astoria, certains de vos croisements sont de véritables œuvres d'art. Je suis content que vous me les ayez montré.

Elle le considère un instant, l'air de se demander si c'est du lard ou du cochon.

- Et bien, je suis ravie que tu les ais apprécié, Al, dit-elle finalement sans se mouiller.

Harry ne sait que penser de cet échange, alors il désigne la cafetière devant lui en lançant un « puis-je me permettre ? ».

Draco, qui a repris sa place à l'autre extrémité de la table, agite sa baguette pour faire apparaître une tasse. Harry se sert en essayant de l'ignorer, le café chuintant dans la porcelaine avec un froufroutement de breuvage chaud.

C'est un petit-déjeuner confortable. Un soleil encore un peu frais projette l'ombre de la grande fenêtre à croisillon sur la longue table en y découpant des carrés. Chacun dans une case, Astoria, Draco, Harry, le sucrier, la confiture, les toasts dans le petit panier en osier ; seul Al et Scorpius sont dans la même croisée.

Astoria fait la conversation avec un talent de femme mondaine rompue à cet exercice. Elle parle de la chaleur du mois d'août, de la dernière pièce de Maggie Donovan, du goût de ce miel excellent qui vient d'Alsace, de la gentillesse de Ginny. Harry sourit et acquiesce, il n'a pas grand chose à ajouter ; elle parle si bien pour tout le monde, à la fois onctueuse et un peu piquante dans ses propos comme une moutarde fine de Dijon. Il sent que juste sur sa droite Draco le regarde par-dessus sa propre tasse de café.

Il sait qu'il est noir, avec un seul sucre, et qu'il souffle longtemps dessus en tournant le récipient entre ses doigts avant de boire, comme s'il voulait se réchauffer autour d'un petit feu liquide, comme si c'était ça le plus important et non le goût du café sur sa langue. Ça l'attendrissait avant, parce que c'était le seul moment où Malfoy avait un peu l'air d'un gamin ou de quelqu'un qui a froid.

Astoria consulte la grande horloge de la salle à manger et s'agite soudain : elle est attendue ce matin et risque d'être en retard si elle ne court pas se préparer immédiatement. Elle quitte sa case d'ombre, expédie les civilités, dépose un baiser rapide sur le front de son fils et souhaite une bonne fin de mâtinée à Harry. Le froissement soyeux de sa robe de chambre se perd dans le couloir.

Scorpius annonce que Al et lui devraient en faire autant, les affaires du brun étant éparpillées partout dans sa chambre. Al hoche la tête, la bouche pleine de lait. Son ami lèche soudain un coin de sa serviette de table en le regardant et se met en devoir de lui frotter consciencieusement la touche de miel qui luit, mordorée et collante sur sa pommette. Al fronce légèrement le nez mais se laisse faire. Harry coule un regard vers Draco et ce dernier lui retourne un bref sourire un peu contrit.

Ils se retrouvent à deux. L'horloge est très grande aussi, réalise Harry, et elle bruisse dans le silence avec un petit roulis mécanique qui résonne dans les entrailles de bois. Harry a les bras crispés de chaque côtés de sa tasse, il regarde l'aiguille dans le cadran d'un autre âge qui tourne et qui fait goutter le temps...

Peut-être que ce serait mieux s'ils ne disaient rien, ni l'un ni l'autre, s'ils se la fermaient et que Draco buvait enfin son café pendant que Harry regarderait les secondes se noyer derrière eux avec des glougloutements d'arabica noir avalé.

- Tu sais...

Harry le dévisage, Malfoy a une voix basse et les doigts toujours étroitement serrés autour de tasse. Depuis quand les choses ont-elles changées ainsi ? Depuis quand Draco est-il le courageux qui mène le discours et Harry...

- Oui ?

Sa propre voix lui semble venir de loin, d'une contrée aride et sans vie.

- On n'est pas obligé de parler de ce qui s'est passé en juin, dit enfin Draco de cette même voix peu audible, comme s'ils ne devaient pas discuter trop fort - et c'est surement le cas.

Harry a la gorge asséchée comme un désert. Foutu le camp, l'oasis de sa salive.

- Je peux te raconter les vacances que ton fils a passé ici avec le mien, et on peut faire comme si nos enfants étaient la seule vraie raison qui nous amène ce matin autour de cette table, tous les deux.

Harry acquiesce, avec une timidité qu'il n'a pas éprouvé depuis très, très longtemps. Finalement : Bambi c'est lui, songe-t-il avec un peu d'apitoiement.

Draco pose sa tasse pleine et prend son souffle ; c'est comme-ci il avait préparé son texte pour éviter que les troupeaux de sombrals ne viennent piétiner sa salle à manger.

- Premièrement, tu vois ce parquet en chêne ? Il s'étend sous les pieds des Malfoy depuis des générations. Et ce qu'aucun de mes ancêtres ou moi-même n'avons jamais pensé à faire en plusieurs siècles d'habitation, il a fallu à ton fils exactement dix minutes... Dix minutes pour comprendre le potentiel ludique de ce parquet ancien. Dix minutes pour aller poser ses valises, retirer ses chaussures et s'offrir une longue glissade à travers plusieurs pièces. Et j'ai le regret de t'informer que Scorpius a adhéré au jeu avec un enthousiasme qui nous a laissé pantois Astoria et moi. J'ai des preuves. Photographiques. Je ne sais pas encore quoi en faire mais je suppose que ça pourrait me servir un jour.

Bien malgré lui, Harry pouffe de rire.

- Ton fils a aussi eu sa première expérience avec l'équitation. Il aime les chevaux. Mais les chevaux ne l'aiment pas. Va savoir, nos plus braves canassons avaient tendance à s'emballer en sa présence et il fallait alors que Scorpius soit là pour tenir la longe et les calmer. Alors Al montait sur le même cheval que Scorpius, mais pas en croupe non ; devant, en amazone... « comme une princesse », ce sont les mots exacts employés par notre écuyer.

Harry hausse les sourcils et Draco lui refait ce fameux sourire contrit.

- Oh, il a également utilisé des quantités industrielles de feuilles blanches à grain pour croquer la véranda. Je crois qu'il l'apprécie autant qu'Astoria et ce qui n'est pas peu dire, crois-moi. Il a bien aimé le niffleur aussi, celui que nous avons offert à Scorpius pour son dixième anniversaire et qui, lui, l'a adoré réciproquement. J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives t'attendre à des suppliques...

Harry ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive, il l'écoute parler et il sourit franchement, comme s'il avait des fils suspendus aux commissures de ses lèvres.

- Oh, et il y a... cette mâtinée où, par la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte, j'ai trouvé nos enfants dans la même baignoire débordante de mousse, ton fils les mains sur la tête shampouinée du mien, lui sculptant amoureusement une espèce d'hypogriffe avec sa chevelure compactée.

Harry ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive quand un film d'eau se dépose sur ses rétines comme une pellicule. Sa main rampe sur la table, et celle de Draco aussi.

- J'ignore ce qui se passe exactement entre nos fils, Potter, mais nous sommes dans la merde.

Leurs bras se tendent comme des lianes, ils doivent un peu tirer pour couvrir la distance qui les sépare et entrelacer leurs doigts. Et Harry lâche un soupir, et ferme les yeux, parce que c'est con, vraiment con, il est adulte pourtant... Le pouce de Draco caresse doucement le dos de sa main, et c'est un autre geste familier.

Ils sont là, un peu écartelés au-dessus de cette table interminable, lilliputiens dans cette salle trop grande, avec leur envie de se toucher. Draco le regarde, et ses yeux sont un peu brillants aussi, dans la lueur huileuse du matin qui tourne.

- Et ce qui se passe entre nous, Potter...

Harry n'ouvre pas les yeux, il sourit en secouant la tête, aveugle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler... de juin... et de ce qui nous arrive... je suis pas prêt à me dire que je peux être égoïste au point de... est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se taire et... juste rester comme ça un petit moment ?

La pression des doigts de Draco se resserrent autour des siens et il respire fort, pour essayer de se calmer.

Ils restent longtemps comme ça.

Quand Harry ouvre les paupières, c'est pour demander :

- Au fait, tu as changé de coiffure ?

- Que... Hein ? Oh, oui.

Harry le contemple un instant d'un air perplexe.

- C'est Lily et son discours sur l'ovale de ton visage et le rendu capillaire qu'il mérite qui t'a influencé ?

Draco fronce les sourcils.

- Ta gamine m'a vexé, Potter. Elle m'a fait me sentir... mmh...

- Ça te va bien, admet Harry d'un air un peu moqueur. Mais tu n'en avais pas vraiment besoin.

- C'est vrai, quoique j'en fasse, c'est toujours une calvitie à la con...

Harry le coupe, et il met beaucoup de douceur dans ses mots :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es toujours beau.

Draco frissonne un peu.

L'horloge est toujours immense.

Le soleil gravite et les ombres s'allongent. Harry déplace un peu sa chaise vers lui pour soulager la tension dans son bras. Pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans, ils sont dans le même carré.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire mes petites chips. Premièrement, je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication plus fréquent ; comme avant, un chapitre par semaine, en espérant que j'arrive à m'y tenir. Parce que j'ai encore des _tonnes_ de vignettes prévues sur cette histoire et que j'en ai jusque l'an 40 si je continue à publier comme ça, une ou deux fois par mois ;)

Ensuite, après une bonne centaine de relectures, de corrections, de tergiversations et de crises existentielles... Tadaaah !J'ai fini mon premier OS post-septième tome sur Harry et Draco. Ce n'est pas exactement aussi joyeux qu'ici mais j'espère, si vous le lisez, qu'il vous plaira.

Enfin, dernière information et pas des moindres : j'ai découvert avec grand plaisir que Tashigi (voir dans mes favoris) avait illustré quelques-uns de mes chapitres sur son blog. Si vous êtes friands de jolis coups de crayon, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un oeil - son adresse est dans mon profil.


	28. L'air détrempé des salles obscures

* * *

**L'air détrempé des salles obscures**

**

* * *

**

C'est un presque-matin de septembre, une aube écossaise encore toute engourdie de sommeil. Quelque part dans un dortoir du sous-sol, il y a un _ploc ploc _d'humidité ; c'est un son lourd et régulier, ça rappelle un peu le supplice chinois de la goutte d'eau.

Derrière l'écran de ses paupières closes, Scorpius tergiverse. Les scénarios défilent sur son cinéma de membranes oculaires.

Est-il utile qu'il se tourne sur le côté ? La saison est fraîche, la chambre commune mal-chauffée, la couette épaisse en conséquence ; Al n'a sans doute rien remarquer... Mais sait-on jamais.

Son plan est donc simple : se tourner sur le flanc avec la lenteur innocente de l'endormi qui s'extirpe de ses rêves, puis gagner la salle de bain sans tarder, en prenant grand soin de présenter son dos à son camarade au cas où celui-ci serait malgré tout éveillé par ses mouvements anodins.

La chose est parfaitement réalisable, décrète-t-il intérieurement.

L'opération a même de grandes chances de réussite.

Il commence à amorcer le demi-tour stratégique, lentement, très lentement.

Il décide qu'il va compter jusqu'à dix, sans se presser...

A zéro, il bondira.

- Scorpius ?

Figement statuaire.

- Mmmh ? lâche l'interpelé.

Il entend le sourire dans la bouche de l'autre garçon, un brin moqueur, très attendri, une évidence toute crue et toute rouge - comme son entrejambe :

- Je crois que tu bandes.

Scorpius ouvre les yeux avec un léger soupir.

- Oui, je sais, répond-il en se retournant vers son ami avec une espèce de grimace d'excuse.

Albus Potter ne remarque pas toujours lorsque les escaliers de l'école se mettent à bouger avec lui dessus, il n'a pas relevé non plus la fois où un aimable personnage de tableau lui a conseillé de faire attention à l'armure. Paradoxalement, il est doté de cette étrange capacité ; celle qui lui permet de rester profondément concentré sur les déclinaisons du ciel par la fenêtre de la salle de classe, alors que le professeur est planté juste en face de lui avec sa tête des mauvais jours...

Mais ça - _ça_ - il a fallu qu'il le remarque tout de suite.

Quelque part au-dessus de la couche nuageuse, un vieillard chenu doit se marrer comme une baleine.

Al regarde Scorpius, les yeux brillants comme de l'herbe humide, et souffle :

- Alors ?

Le blond avale bruyamment sa salive.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu vas te masturber ?

Al ne s'est pas soucié de baisser le ton, nonobstant le fait qu'il est déjà ennuyeux de surprendre les chuchotis de leurs camarades de dortoir, apparemment très curieux de savoir _pourquoi_ Al vient souvent rejoindre Scorpius dans son lit le soir. Mais les deux garçons ne peuvent décemment pas leur expliquer que c'est uniquement pour ménager Monsieur Ronron...

D'après Al, il serait inconvenant d'étaler les problèmes d'humeur du chat, ça risquerait justement de lui faire sentir combien son besoin constant d'une présence attentive, voir de deux, est atypique et inquiétant. Et puis de toute façon, renchérit généralement Scorpius, la présence féline dans leur dortoir est classée secret défense, alors le sujet est clos.

Et c'est vrai que c'est drôle de leur laisser croire des choses comme ça, des choses cochonnes comme dans les livres d'Endy - avec moins de mamelles cependant. Mais peut-être que si Scorpius se caresse maintenant alors que Al est réveillé et très conscient de son activité... Et bien, peut-être qu'ils auront enfin de bonnes raisons de chuchoter, leurs camarades.

Al a une expression de vague impatience mal contenue ; on dirait un enfant qui piétine avec son paquet de pop-corn dans les mains, attendant que les gérants autorisent le public à rentrer dans la salle de cinéma. Scorpius se tortille un peu.

- Je ne voudrais pas... mmh, _t'embarrasser_, répond-il enfin à voix basse.

Al semble sincèrement perplexe, comme si Scorpius l'entretenait d'une lointaine notion d'arithmencie.

- Je ne suis pas du tout gêné, affirme-t-il et Scorpius le croit sans mal.

Al se penche à son oreille et chuchote d'un ton ronronnant :

- Tu te demandes comment je l'ai su ?

Scorpius pensait avoir déjà tout son sang concentré plus bas mais il semblerait qu'il se soit fourvoyé ; ses joues aussi en contiennent encore une quantité appréciable.

- Oui, admet-il dans un murmure.

- Je les entends...

Al sourit. Et l'aube est encore foncée. Scorpius ne distingue que ses dents tout près de son visage et il sent son souffle contre ses clavicules.

- Elles piaillent d'impatience, elles gargouillent, elles font des bruits mouillés avec leurs ventouses... Elles veulent que tu t'occupes d'elles... Ici. Maintenant.

Et ça semble très prometteur mais Scorpius proteste faiblement :

- Et Monsieur Ronron ?

Il a envie de passer les doigts dans les mèches noires et hérissées, mais son corps ne veut pas risquer d'écarter ses poignets - instruments potentiels du soulagement proche - de ses flancs.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait le traumatiser ? demande Al dans son cou.

- Un peu mon n'veu. Ce n'est qu'un très jeune chat. Songe un peu à son mental déjà fragile.

Al hoche la tête, semblant prendre l'argument très au sérieux. Il attrape alors le paquet de mouchoir coincé entre le matelas et le sommier, saisit l'animal en question sous les pattes, puis le cale sur son estomac, avant de lui bourrer consciencieusement les oreilles de mouchoir en papier et de lui en attacher un autour des yeux.

- Là, tu vois. Plus de sons, plus d'images.

Mais le blond a comme un reste d'éducation aux bouts de ses doigts impatients, un petit loquet intérieur positionné sur le « non ».

Chez lui, dans sa famille noble et distinguée, on apprend tout petit à ne pas mettre sa main dans sa culotte en public. Des années plus tard, il lui semble qu'il a trop bien intégré cette élémentaire notion pour que passer négligemment le Coucou à son Petit Monsieur sous les yeux de son ami lui paraisse être quelque chose de tout à fait correct à faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Al en scrutant ses traits dans la pénombre.

Scorpius souffle et énonce :

- Ma mère disait que si un jeu se fait en solitaire et avec discrétion, c'est celui du touche-pipi.

- C'est joli ça comme nom, touche-pipi, commente Al.

Scorpius fixe son ami d'un air un peu anxieux.

- C'est inapproprié, tu crois pas ?

Il y a la cuisse de Al, qui irradie d'une douce chaleur contre la sienne, son pied droit niché près de sa cheville. Les orteils du brun bougent soudain, et Scorpius se demande si cette légère caresse sur son mollet est volontaire. Al prend tout son temps pour répondre.

- Quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'aurait sûrement répondu que oui.

- Et toi... Tu dis non ?

- Moi... Moi je ne dis rien, c'est toi qui décide...

C'est douloureux. C'est douloureux tellement ça tire. Il lui semble qu'il les entend aussi...

Il y a le garçon aux cheveux noirs, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, les yeux levés vers son visage.

Il y a le loquet à l'intérieur de lui, qui bascule lentement, ses doigts moites qui se renversent dans son pantalon de pyjama, et il fait chaud là-dessous, très chaud.

Il y a le regard de Al, très vert, et, sous le bandeau mal ajusté, celui de Monsieur Ronron, en verre ; leurs quatre yeux mêlés d'alliage et de couleur qui regarde le petit renflement qui gonfle et remue sous la couette, comme un œuf agité, comme s'il n'y avait ni mousse ni tissu, juste ce gland congestionné et près à éclore, qui surgit du nid secret de son corps.

Sous ses paupières en écran de projection, Scorpius fait défiler une pellicule, une situation parallèle ou la saison serait suffocante, les épaisses couvertures arrachées du lit... et Al verrait... tout.

Sous ses yeux clos, il voit sa main qui soupèse indécemment ses bourses sous le regard de son ami, la goutte qui perle nonchalamment dans la fente, formant une petite rigole. Il imagine qu'il n'y a plus de couette et de pyjama étouffants mais un courant d'air sur ce bout sensible, et son sexe qui se dresse, rouge, rouge, rouge, dans l'aube qui s'éclaircit entre les rideaux, et les yeux de Al, qui suivent la goutte qui tombe, un martyre asiatique ou peu importe, juste une trace brillante et poisseuse, comme le sillon baveux laissé par un escargot dégringolant sur son membre très droit.

Mais les couvertures sont lourdes sur son poignet, il aimerait les envoyer balader pour pouvoir mieux bouger les doigts. Sa main simule une petite caverne moite, et il s'y enfonce avec application, ses hanches font des vibrations dans le matelas quand il explore le creux de sa paume du bout du pénis.

Il y a le crépitement d'un fluide qui s'étale sur la peau fine et il est sûr que les couvertures n'étouffent pas ce bruit, ce « shlouik shlouik » de plaisir tout mouillé. Al l'entend, Al le regarde et il continue...

Dans le dérouleur, la pellicule s'affole, et l'autre garçon ne se contente plus de regarder.

Le sang roule contre ses tempes. Le souffle de Al s'écrase dans son cou, un peu sifflant. Il se demande s'il le regarde lui, ou plus bas, la couverture suggestive ou sa bouche entrouverte d'où il respire très vite et très fort, mais ça n'a plus aucune importance, parce que _là_...

Le petit oiseau va sortir.

Son gémissement reste dans sa bouche, mais il ricoche dans sa gorge comme un écho du film intérieur où ils connaissent un charme d'intimité assez puissant pour qu'ils puissent faire beaucoup de bruit.

Floraison blanche au bord de la plante à jus.

Il mouille les draps.

Ses hanches retombent dans le matelas.

Il ouvre les yeux et remarque que Al est très rouge lui aussi. Son ami le regarde entre des paupières brumeuses et à demi-closes, comme si lui aussi superposait les pellicules.

Le temps de papillonner un peu des cils pour chasser le brouillard, et Al se saisit à nouveau du paquet de mouchoir. Il en fait voler plusieurs feuilles comme des voiles floconneux et entreprend de repousser les couvertures pour nettoyer Scorpius.

Celui-ci l'arrête d'un geste, lui prend doucement les mouchoirs en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer quand ses doigts poisseux frôlent ceux de Al. Il s'essuie tout seul sous les draps, comme un grand garçon, un peu confus mais content d'avoir désobéi à maman.

Il se calme un peu, il lui dit qu'il s'en veut d'avoir autant mouillé le lit, il promet de changer les draps lui-même après sa douche, mais Al hausse les épaules en souriant, l'air très content d'être là, et l'embrasse sur le nez comme il le fait toujours quand il juge que Scorpius dit des bêtises.

Quand Scorpius gagne enfin la salle de bain, le sexe soulagé et son plan vertueux en miettes dans le baldaquin, Al pose les yeux sur son index luisant. Il le glisse dans sa bouche et ses paupières descendent sur ses yeux alors que sa main libre disparait sous les couvertures et que la peluche féline bascule sur le côté.

Il se contient de le faire depuis longtemps... Mais c'est comme quand il regarde un film très prenant sur la télé moldu ; il n'aime pas en manquer des morceaux pour aller faire pipi.

Là, comme il a tout vu, il peut rembobiner.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **Les enfants, je crois qu'il est approprié de passer en **Rating M**. Maintenant que les hormones s'en mêlent, j'ai bien peur que les jolies choses ne deviennent nettement plus sexuelles. (Je vois d'ici vos mines attristées.) Vraiment désolée pour la métaphore des œufs et du nid... J'y tenais, ça doit être Pâques qui me travaille. ^^

Sinon, après toutes les reviews fantastiques que j'ai reçu précédemment... Je crois que je peux vous le dire sans hésiter, sans rougir non plus : je vous kiffe sa maman l'escargot !

A part ça, j'ai failli tenir mon délai et j'en suis très fière ! Je voulais poster dimanche soir mais mon père est allé se coucher tôt et dans ces cas-là, il débranche la neufbox à cause des « ondes ». Bref, on s'en fout de ma vie ! Tout ça pour vous dire que c'est entièrement sa faute si j'ai dû dépasser mon délai. =D


	29. Disparaître ici

* * *

**Disparaître ici**

**

* * *

**

La chair de poule, sous le pull à mailles fines de Rose Weasley.

Elle pense qu'elle déteste ça ; la peau de volaille sur les bras, les épaules. Y passer ses doigts et ne sentir que des grains. Même dans son soutif pour demoiselle. Elle se demande si elle en a aussi au bout des seins, de l'épiderme de cocotte... Si elle glousserait de plaisir si on la touchait à cet endroit-là, comme une chose féminine.

Mais non, se reprend-elle, ce n'est pas _ce genre_ de frisson.

C'est les rafales venteuses et grises, le mauvais temps, le mauvais moment, les grands anneaux du terrain de Quidditch où cabriole une flèche vert et argent. Un jury critique. Un Capitaine aux yeux aiguës.

Le bois dur des gradins déserts en escaliers, les trous noirs derrière les pieds - une personne un peu pernicieuse pourrait vous saisir par les chevilles, vous pourriez disparaître ici sans même vous en apercevoir.

_Qu'est-ce que je fiche là ?_ se demande la jeune fille à la chair de poule.

La raison est toute près d'elle : un bruit de mâchonnement en caoutchouc, une petite odeur sucrée, le froissement plastifié d'un paquet que l'on tend. La jeune Serdaigle pioche une guimauve enrobée de chocolat et la glisse toute entière dans sa bouche.

- Non, Rosie.

Albus Potter prend une guimauve entre ses doigts et lui montre comme arracher d'abord la tête du nounours avec les dents.

- Comme ça il ne prend pas conscience qu'il est en train d'être dévoré. Sinon c'est trop cruel.

Manger des nounours guimauve et chocolat pendant les essais de l'équipe de Serpentard. Écouter Al lui dire comme dévorer une friandise pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Pourquoi on est là ? demande-t-elle en frissonnant.

Mais c'est ridicule ; pour sa part, elle sait déjà.

- On encourage Scorpius, mâchonne Al. Il est intéressé par le poste de gardien.

- Tu aurais dû me dire qu'on allait faire les cheerleaders, soupire-t-elle, j'aurais pris mes pom-pom !

- Oh, mais pas besoin de pirouetter, ils nous suffit de rester là...

- Et d'illuminer les gradins ? achève-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il tapote le bout de son nez de l'index d'un air entendu.

- Tout bon.

Elle désigne les Serpentards qui filent au-dessus de leurs têtes, perchés sur leurs montures aériennes.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer toi aussi ?

Al arrache la tête d'un nounours avec un grand « schoump ».

- Non, je ne veux pas voler.

- Toujours la frousse de monter sur un balai, glisse-t-elle mine de rien. Tu devrais réessayer une fois. Juste un essai.

Un sourire de biais fend la joue de son cousin.

- Tu fais comme Scorpius, lui aussi a tenté de me convaincre. Mais je ne peux pas.

- Quel est le soucis ? demande-t-elle d'un air un peu renfrogné. Vertige ? Peur qu'un volatile mal intentionné ne t'attaque ?

Elle devine dans l'expression de ses yeux combien la perspective d'une attaque d'oiseaux lui semble séduisante. Elle l'imagine en une seconde, comme une prémonition : Al se faisant porter à travers le ciel par des centaines de corbeaux.

Il secoue négativement la tête et baisse la voix, comme s'il était vraiment important que peu de gens le sache :

- Si je décolle, je crois que je pourrais me paumer. Tu vois, ce serait comme tomber... Mais vers le haut. Et sans aucun sol pour t'arrêter...

Rose se force à rire et Al se demande ce qu'il a dit de drôle, pourquoi elle pense qu'il faut rire, et il ne sait pas pourquoi non plus mais il la sent recroquevillée à l'intérieur, comme une longue crampe dans une intersection capitale.

Une bourrasque la fait bruyamment claquer des dents.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de manteau ? la sermonne-t-il paresseusement. On est en octobre tu sais.

- Au départ on devait étudier les métamorphoses à deux, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais me traîner jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

Al ignore l'argument.

- Allez allez, dit-il d'une voix mâle en détachant l'agrafe de sa cape, prend la mienne.

Il pose le vêtement réchauffé sur les épaules tremblotantes de sa cousine. Rose s'enveloppe dedans. Elle tient les bords refermés contre son corps, les doigts à l'intérieur du tissu et les genoux repliés ; et ça lui fait comme un refuge de tipy indien.

- Merci, murmure-t-elle. Mais dis-moi, depuis quand tu te soucis des contraintes météorologiques ?

- Comment ça ?

Rose se met à rire plus sincèrement.

- _Tu_ étais celui qui sortait faire des bonhommes de neige en pyjama quand tu dormais à la maison pour Noël... En pantoufles en plus ! Et quand on allait jouer à Green Willow en plein mois d'août, tu mettais ton k-way mais tu refusais le chapeau de soleil.

Et Al sourit, comme quand on évoque le bon vieux temps.

_Le bon vieux temps._

- Hé bien, Scorpius m'a fait comprendre qu'il était indispensable pour ma survie de m'adapter vestimentairement parlant aux variations climatiques. Moi, par exemple, je suis un Dodo. Donc, je me débarrasse de mon plumage en été, et je le conserve en hivers.

Rose le regarde avec des yeux en assiettes à dessert.

- Quoi ? fait-elle d'une petite voix.

Al acquiesce avec un air extrêmement confiant, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la mûre conclusion d'une grande théorie.

- Et oui.

Rose est persuadée qu'il y a un raisonnement logique derrière le fait que Al se prenne pour un Dodo (cet animal hideux dont il a un poster immense dans sa chambre) mais décide de ne pas demander de plus amples explications. A la place, elle imite le jeune homme et lève les yeux vers Scorpius qui là-haut surfe sur les rafales.

- Il est bon ce Malfoy, leur lance Devon Doyle lorsqu'il passe à leur hauteur.

C'est le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, un garçon étonnamment long et fin, comme un haricot vert, et que ses amis surnomment « Géant Dev ».

Al ne le remarque pas, le nez en l'air. Pour éviter qu'il aient l'air trop impolis, Rose lui répond d'un sourire timide.

- Ne lui dites rien pour le moment, dit le garçon avec un air de condescendance de Grand pour les Petits, mais si aucun talent subit et ahurissant ne se déclarent chez l'un des deux derniers gars à passer, c'est lui qui sera choisi, c'est certain !

- Super, tente de s'enthousiasmer Rose.

- Mmh ? s'étonne Al en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle désigne patiemment du doigt la haute silhouette de Doyle qui s'éloigne sur son balai.

- C'est le Capitaine. Il nous a dit que Scorpius avait de grandes chances d'être choisi.

- Ah.

Un instant de réflexion.

- D'accord.

Les essais pour les gardiens prennent fin et Scorpius vient les rejoindre, les joues rosies par le vent. Il est exalté, grisé par ce monstre qui hurle là-haut et qui vous dispute entre ciel et terre.

Il leur raconte les bourrasques, le sens du vent, la girouette ballottée sur la plus haute tour de l'école. Il leur raconte les tourbillons, et le balai qui part en arrière, dans le siphon d'un courant d'air. Il caresse la joue de Al dont les yeux sont tout grands ouverts et lui demande s'il ne regrette pas.

Al répond que si, bien sûr, mais que c'est mieux comme ça, et il tourne la tête pour embrasser le creux de sa paume, et Rose détourne les yeux, elle regarde le Géant Dev', Haricot Vert Man, qui fourre des battes entre les mains de jeunes novices.

Elle est fatiguée, le vent lui gifle le front comme une empreinte glacée. Elle essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop contente quand Scorpius se lève et propose de rentrer.

Les garçons la précédent alors qu'ils dévalent tous trois les gradins, elle voit leurs dos qui se pressent devant et elle songe aux trous noirs entre les bancs. Elle pourrait tomber dans un de ses petits gouffres, le sifflement du vent couvrirait le bruit de sa chute. Avalée entre deux planches en une seconde, évaporée dans l'escalier.

_On peut disparaître ici sans même s'en apercevoir._

Elle parcourt les derniers mètres, une sensation de vertige au bord des chevilles. Elle est encore un peu anxieuse en posant le pied sur la pelouse du stade. Ce plancher des vaches... Paraît-il qu'il y a des failles terrestres très en dessous, mais ça ne risque pas de s'ouvrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pourquoi pas ? se demande-t-elle soudain très sérieusement. Ses failles à elle, elle croyait que jamais elles ne s'ouvriraient, elle ne soupçonnait même pas leur présence, et pourtant...

Elle l'entend avant de le voir.

C'est un son écrasant, comme quelque chose de lourd qui met du temps à chuter. Elle sent le souffle du projectile sur son visage, et le crâne de Al produit un craquement sonore, et c'est tellement bizarre ça lui fait penser à maman et - _crac, la coquille de noix brisée entre la pince, allez goûte ma chérie._

Elle ne crie pas. On ne crie pas avec les cracs.

Le Cognard briseur de noix s'élance aussitôt dans les airs, son méfait accompli. Il semble ricaner.

Al s'effondre, et elle tend les bras, même si elle sait qu'elle est trop loin. C'est Scorpius qui amorti la chute.

Le Géant Dev' se met à vociférer sur le type qui passait les essais en tant que batteur. Il lui dit je t'engage mais t'aurait pu faire gaffe, on n'abîme pas les spectateurs, t'as déjà vu un batteur qui tue son public ? Le type est blanc de confusion. Mais content quand même d'être pris.

Une petite foule intéressée et vaguement soucieuse se tasse autour de la silhouette affalée dans l'herbe. Al, couché sur le dos. Les yeux bien ouverts et étonnés comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il était par terre. Le sang fait comme un casque écarlate autour de son front, hérissant ses mèches noirs d'un éclat cramoisi et poisseux.

Scorpius est déjà accroupi à côté de lui et Rose se laisse également tomber à genoux. Elle dégage ses mains de la cape et se met à tâter fébrilement le crâne cassé, espérant - elle ne sait pas - trouver la plaie, la boucher avec ses doigts ? Les cheveux plein de sang lui peignent les paumes d'un rouge brillant.

_Crac, la coquille de noix brisée entre la pince, allez goûte ma chérie._

Elle secoue la tête avec force et s'entend dire d'une voix angoissée :

- Il faut appeler l'infirmière, on ne peut pas le déplacer.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorque Scorpius dont le calme méthodique lui fait l'effet d'un glaçon dans le cou. Il le faut d'ailleurs. Si on attend que cette bonne femme daigne lever son cul jusque ici, il sera encore là ce soir !

- Tu es fou ! s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix aiguë qui - elle n'y prête pas attention - fait grimacer les contemplateurs de ce tableau d'hémoglobine.

Scorpius la considère un instant d'un air peu impressionné. Sa voix est presque suave lorsqu'il dit lentement :

- Rose, ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer ou de s'engueuler. Tout va bien se passer. Al saigne beaucoup et c'est impressionnant c'est vrai, mais il est encore conscient et ça c'est bon signe.

- C'est bon signe Rosie, renchérit Al d'un air tranquille en passant un doigt curieux sur son front ensanglantée.

Elle acquiesce en silence et elle se sent conne, l'hystérique qu'il faut rassurer, la petite dinde (!) qui fait perdre son temps aux secouristes. Merlin, que la boule dans sa gorge est grosse à avaler...

- Sois-gentille, reprend Scorpius, tiens-lui bien la tête et comprime la plaie autant que possible.

Elle obéit en reniflant, et le flux est chaud sur ses mains glacées.

- Al, je vais te porter, chuchote Scorpius penché sur son ami dont les yeux papillonnent dans la grisaille d'octobre.

Al plisse un peu les paupières comme s'il étudiait en son fort intérieur une idée particulièrement baroque.

- Ah ? Tu vas me soulever dans tes petits bras musclés comme si je ne pesais rien ?

- Et galoper jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

- Et que fais-tu de ma virile réputation ? fait mine de s'offusquer Al.

- On s'en fout !

- Je suis pas d'accord.

Scorpius concède d'une voix câline :

- Si la rumeur court sur ta virilité compromise, je rependrais le bruit que tu fais des altères tous les soirs en suant comme une bête, que tu te coiffes les cheveux à la brillantine, et que tu empreintes la super bécane volante de ton père pour faire des courses illégales. Ça te va ?

- Ça me semble un deale correct, convient Al en souriant à travers le sang.

- Allez mon grand macho gominé, accroches-toi.

Les bras de Al se soulèvent nonchalamment pour venir entourer les épaules du blond.

- Mon héros, souffle-t-il, moitié tendre, moitié goguenard.

Rose s'efforce de suivre le mouvement quand Scorpius passe une main précautionneuse sous le dos de Al, une autre sous ses genoux, et le décolle du sol avec douceur. Une fois debout, Al dans les bras, il s'assure que la position de son blessé est confortable puis se met soudain à marcher à grands pas rapides, sans que le poids de celui-ci ne semble le gêner. Rose se sent bête, à trottiner à côté d'eux, les mains collées à la tête de son cousin.

Les deux garçons ne font pas attention à elle. Scorpius ne regarde même pas devant lui ; il regarde Al, il lui sourit et lui parle, avec un flegme égal que s'ils étaient en train de faire une petite promenade en barque. Il se penche aussi pour poser un baiser à la base de son nez et Al ronronne, niché contre lui, sans paraître s'émouvoir qu'à part ça, il a le crâne fendu.

La pluie commence à tomber, des gouttes fines et plaquées, qui prennent leur élan et qui viennent doucement vous embêter dans la nuque avant de décider de se lancer toutes ensemble.

Très vite, le front de Rose ruisselle, l'eau lui tombe dans les yeux. Ses pieds s'arrêtent, son corps se fige, et la tête de Al lui glisse des mains. Scorpius ne s'arrête pas, et les cheveux plein de sang étoilent de tâches pourpres la pelouse agitée par le vent.

Elle entend leurs mots qui s'éloigne sous l'averse, leur discussion qui continue avec la légèreté sereine d'une conversation mondaine. Elle voit Scorpius se pencher à nouveau et elle se demande où il pose son baiser cette fois.

Rose reste là, au milieu du parc battu par les éléments d'octobre. La cape de Al claque dans son dos, ses doigts sont encore écartés du filet précautionneux qu'elle avait confectionné pour la tête de son cousin. Le vent sèche le sang sur ses paumes, la pluie le dilue en petites rigoles. Bientôt, toutes traces de combat aura disparu.

Bercée par les aiguilles liquides, elle le sent s'écouler hors d'elle, réceptionné par le petit coton magique dans sa culotte. Elle n'ose pas bouger, elle a horreur de ça ; quand ça dérive un peu et quand ça coule, chaud et lent, contre sa cuisse. Le sombre flux menstruel.

Et les failles terrestres qu'on ne soupçonne pas, les failles internes qui s'ouvrent quand il ne faut pas. Fin de cycle. L'heure du sang. On sait ce qu'on veut, mais c'est trop tard, trop tard, le ventre avait fait son nid mais on a attendu trop longtemps et tout ce qui n'a pas servi s'écoule maintenant...

_C'est dégueulasse,_ songe-t-elle en tremblant. _C'est pas juste, c'est dégueulasse._

Le vent. Le gris. La pluie. La chair de poule. Le sang. La cape de Al. Les crampes d'ovaires et de dépit. L'herbe agitée comme une chevelure très courte. Le vent. Le gris. La pluie. La chair de poule. Le sang. La cape de Al. Les crampes d'ovaires et de dépit. L'herbe agitée comme une chevelure très courte...

_On peut disparaître ici sans même s'en apercevoir. _

_

* * *

_

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **« On peut disparaître ici sans même s'en apercevoir »,phrase récurrente du roman de Bret Easton Ellis, _Less Than Zero_. Bloc Party en a également fait une chanson : _song for Clay (disappear here)_.

Bon, un secouriste de la Croix Rouge vous dira sans aucun doute _qu'il ne faut pas_ déplacer les blessés, en aucun cas, et ils auront absolument raison. Mais là on est à Poudlard, alors fichtre !

A part ça, je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Pâques :)

A bientôt les lapinous ! Le prochain chapitre est plutôt court, et il sera publié cette semaine je crois.


	30. S'il en est tant que le loup mange

* * *

**« ... S'il en est tant que le loup mange »**

**

* * *

**

Depuis des siècles et des siècles, des enseignements aussi divers que variés se sont succédés dans toutes les classes du monde, moldues ou sorcières. Des techniques aussi inventives que barbantes, en passant de tout à fait immorales à pleines de bonne volonté, étaient censées permettre aux élèves d'absorber les connaissances avec une efficacité toujours plus conséquente.

Pour capter l'attention de sa classe de quatrième année, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal semble avoir une nouvelle théorie éducative : sachant à qui il s'adresse, considérant leur tranche d'âge et les phénomènes physico-chimique qui l'accompagnent, ainsi que l'éveil d'un intérêt particulier pour certains aspects de la vie...

Bref, quand on est chargé de faire cour à une bande de jeunes gens bourrés d'hormones, il n'est certes pas dénué de fondement pédagogique d'évoquer l'aspect sexuel des choses.

Ainsi, l'étude des loups-garous est sujet à une anecdote passionnante : les auteurs classiques moldus, lorsqu'ils voulaient subtilement mettre en garde les jeunes filles envers les coureurs de jupon qui sévissaient dans les cercles mondains, faisaient référence au loup. On évoquait alors l'acte sexuel sous la douce métaphore de « danse du loup ».

En fin de compte, la figure de style employée fait débat. Plus aucun élève ne songe qu'ils étaient censés parler de la lycanthropie ce jour-là. Le revers du succès, sans doute, pense le jeune professeur avec fatalisme.

Lorsque la cloche sonne la fin des cours, Al et Scorpius regagnent leur salle commune avec le même sujet en bouche.

- La danse du loup, dit Al d'un air songeur. C'est plutôt ridicule, non ? Moi ça me fait penser à... un gros loup qui danse.

Inspiré, le jeune homme se lance dans un vague mime de la bête en pleine polka.

- Tu oublies l'air féroce, glisse Scorpius.

Poussant un grognement guttural, Al dévoile les dents tout en accentuant ses mouvements.

- Ouais, là, tu as l'air d'un loup.

- Ou d'un parfait crétin.

- Aussi.

- Goujat, va.

Scorpius regarde Al faire le tour de la pièce en agitant les bras et le bassin avec plus ou moins de coordination. Il fronce les sourcils, critique.

- Ta créature n'a pas l'air d'avoir la patte très dansante, commente-t-il d'un ton flegmatique.

- Tu es un expert en danse louvine peut-être ?

- Permets-moi d'insister mais ton loup aurait besoin de quelques cours.

Al s'interrompt, se tourne vers son camarade de dortoir.

Est-ce que c'est du mime encore ? Le noir au milieu des yeux, les cils frangés ; un vrai regard de loup.

- Je suis avide d'apprendre.

Scorpius s'en sentirait presque comme une donzelle en jupons.

Galette et petit pot de beurre dans un panier. Pic-nique à la bonne franquette avec la créature des bois... Là-haut, bientôt, entre ses draps.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **« ... ce n'est pas chose étrange, s'il en est tant que le loup mange », extrait des moralités du _Petit Chaperon rouge_ de Monsieur Charles Perrault.

(Comme on me l'a très justement fait remarquer, le terme « louvine » n'existe pas ; ici, ce serait plutôt « lupine ». J'ai préféré la première solution car j'imaginais fort bien ce mot lancé dans la bouche de Al, genre petite malformation albusienne.)


	31. Avril 14th

* * *

**Avril 14th**

**

* * *

**

Le matin du 1er avril les surprend comme une mauvaise blague, tournés l'un vers l'autre, les jambes étroitement enlacées. Al sent le lit chaud et Scorpius, le visage enfoui contre son épaule, n'ose pas lever la tête lorsqu'il l'entend se réveiller.

Al, étonné, papillonne des yeux et demande d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Pourquoi on est tout mouillés ? Tu as fait pipi au lit ?

- Bien sûr que non, grommelle Scorpius.

Al rigole dans son cou avant de déclarer, la voix étouffée par sa peau :

- Tu as rêvé très fort cette nuit, tu sais...

Les bâillements qui viennent après font frissonner Scorpius du cuir chevelu à la pointe des orteils.

Mais il n'y a pas de poissons pendus aux rideaux du baldaquin, des petites carpes rouges à la bouche ouverte, pour dire entre leur grosses lèvres amphibies, _je t'ai eue_.

Les pieuvres traitresses ! Ce sont elles qui vous prennent au milieu du sommeil, et ventousent votre ventre, et vous font vous frotter contre le Morphé dans les bras duquel vous dormez, extrémité dressée, quémandeuse d'une friction plus précise, allumette en recherche d'un brasier... La nuit, Scorpius dort trop profondément pour verser du gel sur ses tentacules...

Il s'excuse, les joues toutes chaudes. Al répond que ça ne fait rien, qu'il s'en fiche d'être mouillé, il lui caresse le dos à cercles lents, et c'est pas grave s'ils ne changent pas les draps tout de suite.

**_.O.O._**

Quatorze jours plus tard, quelqu'un a ouvert la fenêtre pendant la nuit, et des piaillements d'oiseaux résonnent dans le dortoir assoupi comme un drôle d'air de flûtes à bec.

Scorpius dort sur le dos, les cheveux en bataille, le bras gauche replié sous son oreiller, et le droit posé sur son torse.

Il y a de ces matins de silence retenu, où Al, réveillé le premier, regarde ce petit bout de textile blanc que les couvertures rejetées par les mouvements de la nuit ne daignent plus recouvrir. Il en connaît bien le dessin ; quelques traits, des ombres, un creux - un plein surtout. S'il le voulait, pendant les cours du professeur Binns, il pourrait saisir une feuille et le reproduire, de tête...

Il y a tous ce coton, entre le bassin et les jambes de Scorpius, raclant le creux de ses aines ; un petit élastique le long du ventre ; des formes rondes blotties à l'intérieur du tissu, toutes moulées entre les fibres et plus que jamais évidentes du fait que Scorpius a légèrement écarté les jambes pour que ses pieds puissent saisir les coins frais du matelas.

Ce matin du quatorze, Al s'enhardit à poser tout doucement sa joue sur le renflement équivoque. Il se demande brièvement quelle serait la réaction de son ami s'il se réveillait à cet instant et qu'il découvrait Al, le visage tendrement posé sur son slip. Mais comme pour répondre à sa question, Scorpius lâche un petit soupir de bien-être et sa jambe gauche s'écarte plus amplement, permettant à Al de mieux nicher son visage contre son entrejambe.

Les doigts du garçon s'égarent légèrement du côté de l'aine gauche. Il ne regarde pas, mais il sait que s'il continue un tout petit peu... _là_... Il se redresse très légèrement et découvre avec les yeux cette forme ronde dont son index trace le contour. La peau est très fine à cet endroit, elle se froisse et se défroisse, un peu comme du vieux parchemin... Il se dit que ce serait sans doute bien de pouvoir écrire dessus, à sa façon...

Scorpius lui en voudrait-il s'il écartait plus largement l'échancrure ? S'il se permettait un coup d'œil... Pour le bien de l'Art ?

Il est là, la tête à hauteur de l'entrejambe de son ami, les doigts sur sa couille gauche, à tergiverser sur le « est-ce qu'un projet de croquis anatomique est un motif suffisant pour justifier qu'il palpe le slip de Scorpius pendant son sommeil ? » ; quand il sent soudain une main qui vient se perdre entre ses mèches noires.

C'est celle de Scorpius, qui a glissé de son torse à la chevelure de Al. Le blond a les paupières toujours closes et un sourire aérien flotte sur ses lèvres. Un instant, Al croit que son camarade est toujours endormi. Aussi s'apprête-t-il à poursuivre son débat intérieur.

Les oiseaux font un vacarme du tonnerre, remarque-t-il distraitement. Soudain très perplexe, il hisse sa figure à hauteur de celle de Scorpius, et, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le bassin du blond, fixe longuement le visage endormi avec une intensité qui pourrait trouer les paupières immobiles. Pas un trait ne frémit.

Al murmure :

- Tu comptais me laisser te tripoter sans mot dire jusqu'à quand ?

Scorpius, le sourire un peu plus large et les paupières toujours closes, répond :

- Longtemps encore. Ton loup est apparemment d'une grande curiosité... Et qui serais-je pour m'opposer à sa soif de découverte ?

- Au départ, je voulais seulement te le souhaiter d'une manière originale...

Sans comprendre, Scorpius ouvre des yeux et des lèvres étonnés. Une seconde plus tard, une langue vient paresseusement rouler contre sa bouche. Entre chaque baisers langoureux, Al fredonne à voix basse :

- _Happy Birthday... To you... Happy Birthday... To you..._

Agrippant fiévreusement le brun contre lui, Scorpius accueille sa déclaration avec enthousiasme.

- Ne dévie pas la conversation s'il te plait, halète-t-il quand Al a finit sa chanson, nous étions en train de parler de ton loup et nous en venions aux cours de danse qu'il n'a toujours pas pris !

- Si ce n'est que ça, il se pourrait qu'il soit d'humeur au tango ce matin...

- Un tango. Excellent choix.

Al est fort bien placé pour l'écouter avec attention et Scorpius a tôt fait de pratiquer une ouverture appréciable dans son pantalon de pyjama. Perché au-dessus de lui, le souffle soudain un peu court, Al plante ses mains dans l'oreiller de Scorpius, de part et d'autre de sa tête, et convient de lui laisser donner sa leçon avec tout le sérieux d'un élève modèle.

**_.O.O._  
**

Scorpius s'amusa.

Al n'avait pas, comme lui, un petit bout rouge toujours au bout du pénis ; le sien était caché sous une peau fine et rétractable.

- Loup, y es-tu ? chantonna-t-il alors qu'il s'évertuait à vaincre la timidité de l'animal.

Quand Al fut raide et haletant, dur et droit comme - une allumette ? le mot lui traversa la tête - Scorpius lui demanda avec beaucoup de civilité s'il voulait bien l'aider à allumer sa bougie.

Al éclata de rire, et répondit que oui, il voulait bien - c'était après tout une opération délicate, il fallait éviter de mettre de la cire partout. Ce petit rempart de coton blanc, qui s'était fait une telle malice de le tourmenter avec toutes ces formes secrètes et juste ébauchées : le brun l'envoya valdinguer avec bonheur.

Scorpius s'accrocha des deux mains à l'oreiller lorsque Al, prenant sa fonction très au sérieux, saisit avec plus de sérieux encore leur deux sexes dressés dans sa main droite et s'évertua à les frotter l'un contre l'autre, enlacés dans l'étau de sa paume tiède.

Scorpius émit une longue plainte, son bassin frémit, celui de Al aussi ; la bougie brûlait d'un feu d'enfer, c'était indiscutable, mais l'allumette semblait vouloir cramer avec elle... C'était saisissant comme, dans le feu de cette même immolation, leurs deux sexes étaient si semblables...

Au bout d'un certain temps, Scorpius décida qu'une seule main était quelque peu insuffisante pour deux flambées, et qu'il allait mener son cour jusqu'à la fin, diantre ! Même si l'élève se dissipait en jouant avec une chandelle...

Il vint pêcher le sexe de Al au creux de sa propre paume, et la tête lui tourna violemment quand il réalisa que oui, il faisait bien _ça _à Al, pendant que Al lui faisait pareil...

C'était à hurler.

Le visage mangé de rougeurs écarlates, Al semblait penser la même chose alors qu'il hahanait, le regard posé sur le ballet des combustibles génitaux...

Quand la cire fondit entre eux, chaude et lisse, Al s'effondra sur Scorpius et chuchota à son oreille, la respiration saccadée :

- Je suis... désolé... je crois que j'ai soufflé... la bougie à ta place...

La combinaison de l'essoufflement et du rire firent sortir un son étrangement éraillé de la poitrine de Scorpius.

- Tu te rattrapes... amplement... sur le cadeau...

**_.O.O._**

Année 2020, 14 avril.

Les bourgeons verdissent contre le bois résineux du parc de Poudlard, ils se gavent de chlorophylle en attendant l'éclosion. L'atmosphère est toute pleine de ça ; on s'alanguit, on mange du vert végétal, une odeur de rosée fraîche et les premiers rayons jaunes comme des pétales à beurre...

Dans le dortoir des quatrième année de Serpentard, Scorpius Malfoy, qui vers 23h50 ce soir-là sera alors âgé de quinze ans, vient de se faire majestueusement piquer le privilège de dire son vœu d'anniversaire.

Curieusement, il le vit bien.

Avril a un petit air de danse calcinée.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **Je rappelle aux revieweurs anonymes de s'enregistrer ou de laisser une adresse e-mail s'ils souhaitent une réponse de ma part. Vos reviews sont tellement adorables ! J'ai très envie d'y répondre mais je ne sais comment faire sans utiliser mes pages comme RAR (ce qui est normalement prohibé sur le site).

Le rating est bien justifié à présent... Et de savoir que ce genre de débauche va aller en empirant... Je le déplore, vraiment. (Hin hin...)

Pour l'anecdote, j'ai choisi la date en fonction d'une chanson d'Aphex Twin : _Avril 14th._ Quand vous l'écoutez... Vous écoutez un 14 avril :)

A bientôt.


	32. Les fruitiers génétiques

* * *

**Les fruitiers génétiques**

**

* * *

**

Tout commença par des chips.

Trois saladiers de tailles standards, posés à égale distance sur la table longue au fer brûlant comme un lézard en plein soleil. Celles dans le vert faisaient monter au palais des princesses en reblochon. Celles dans le rouge étaient une sorte de souk du Caire, elles distillaient une épice orange qui soulignait verticalement les espaces entre les dents d'un trait de paprika. Celles dans le bleu, enfin, étaient des ondulations aussi salées qu'une bouchée d'océan atlantique.

On agrémenta la chose de bâtonnets de carottes crues, hélices fraîches qui soufflaient même sur ces matières artificiellement colorées et chimiques une aura diététique.

Puis, il y eut les bouchés tomate-mozarella, où l'éclatement salin du jus pépineux se mêlait à la fade texture du fromage. Leur succédèrent des petites brochettes de melon et de jambon cru, où la consistance humide et spongieuse du fruit arrosait la charcuterie havane d'un suc exotique.

Les toasts aux pâtés charriaient des odeurs de campagne, ceux au surimi évoquaient un encas nippon ; d'autres aux œufs-cressons sonnaient jaunes, et tout ce qu'il y a de plus anglais. Sur des tranches de pain épais à la croûte dure, on étala de la mousse de canard lisse et fouettée, des rillettes en pâte grise et grumeleuse ; de même qu'un peu de saumon, luisant sur son lit spumeux de crème fraîche.

Il y eut trois variétés de noix : cajou, cacahuète, pistache. On dépouilla ces dernières de leurs coques, petits vaisseaux spatiales garés en urgence directement sur le dos du reptile en table, avant que, aussitôt déglutis, leurs occupants verdâtres n'entament le dernier grand voyage de leur vie.

Scorpius Malfoy fit ce jour-là une importante découverte picturale et nutritive.

Les ingrédients étaient savamment hétéroclites ; il y avait de la pâte à pain, du coulis de tomate, des morceaux de jambon, du gruyère râpé, des champignons, des poivrons ; tout ceci était baigné d'huile, et formait une palette de peintre écrasée où toutes les couleurs portaient un goût. C'était un mariage de touches délicates, conjugaison d'impressionnisme italien, tableau napolitain à déguster avec les doigts et la bouche...

Al lui épela le mot « pizza » et tous les cousins de son ami hennirent d'ébahissement quand Scorpius reconnut que c'était la première fois qu'il en mangeait.

Vers quatorze heures, Molly Weasley décréta qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Scorpius, déjà rassasié, se demanda avec une légère inquiétude ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Les hommes décapsulèrent quelques bièraubeurres en s'installant autour du barbecue. D'une glacière capitonnée comme un blocos, on sortit des monceaux de steaks rouges saignants, une basse-cour d'ailes de poulet, des lianes interminables de saucisses roses. La grille incandescente croula sous la charge de barback. Il s'agissait de la seule tâche culinaire dont Molly était parfaitement exclue, parce qu'il y avait comme quelque chose de caverneux autour de ce rituel : feu, viande griller, ça être besogne de mâle.

Charlie Weasley devint créature embrocheuse, les bras hérissés, prolongés de longues piques. Il retournait vigoureusement les pièces dont le jus frémissant aspergeait le charbon, faisant tousser les braises. Pendant tout le temps que dura la cuisson de la viande, ils se regardèrent, les yeux plissés à travers la fumée âcre et baveuse qui postillonnait jusqu'au verger voisin.

Scorpius Malfoy et Teddy Lupin.

Leurs noms n'avaient pas une seule sonorité voisine, et pourtant, il devait bien y avoir quelques chromosomes semblables qui tressaient leur ADN... Telles des excuses en poudre pour rester dans les parages, Scorpius tenait le sel et Teddy le poivre, comme si quelque part dans le monde (dans ce jardin), il y avait des condiments qui avaient besoin d'être entourés avec le plus grand soin pour fournir des assaisonnements bien dans leur peau.

- Alors, hasarda soudain Teddy. Il paraît que toi et moi on est… Un genre de cousin ?

Scorpius tiqua.

_Un genre de cousin ? _

- Quelque chose comme ça, acquiesça-t-il d'un air de ne pas trop y toucher.

Ted reporta son attention sur le poivre qu'il secoua d'un air profondément soucieux. L'échange aurait pu être développé si, d'un bond caoutchouteux, Lily ne s'était pas élancé sur le dos du jeune homme en beuglant un « Huh Dada ! ».

Tout le monde le sait, que Lilou a treize ans. Mais parfois, la principale intéressée semble ne pas être au courant. Ainsi harnaché, Teddy s'ébroua faussement et partit faire le canasson au loin ; Scorpius abandonna le sel et les hommes à leur virile occupation.

Peu après, le massacre alimentaire débuta.

Un fracas unanime de tintements et de mastication battait à ses oreilles. Il vit des canines aiguisées plonger au cœur de la viande pour en déchiqueter des morceaux sanglants, des molaires broyèrent les muscles entre leurs rangées moulées d'apics minuscules. La salive diminuait la résistance, amollissait le courage des troupes... Elle savonnait aux coins des lèvres, produisait des filins brillants qui s'étiraient entre les bouches et les fourchettes avant de se rompre. Au coin d'un menton, un morceau de carotte avait réchappé à la tuerie. Une langue le rattrapa, anéantissant ses espoirs de survie.

Scorpius s'abîma dans la contemplation de l'homme en face de lui, dont les doigts chatoyaient de graisse de porc, dont les incisives ripaient contre les côtes, arrachaient la chair blanche et cuite, faisaient éclater les cartilages, jouaient avec les tendons comme des élastiques...

Les plats ne cessaient de voyager, un va-et-vient de ravitaillement de guerre, des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient avec des sons de duellistes acharnés. Les légions neuves étaient enduites de sauces variées. Il en dénombra neuf lorsqu'elles passèrent sous son nez ; moutarde ancienne, cocktail veloutée, odorante ail et persil, fraiche ciboulette, bleue moelleuse, alliance crème et maroilles, ketchup puréen, brune trois poivres, et onctueuse mayonnaise maison. Plusieurs d'entre elles dissimulèrent généreusement les entailles sanguinolentes qu'il taillait dans son pavé de bœuf.

Arriva ce moment critique où, plein, trop plein, si bâfré par le carnage, si tiré par le bas, presque à dégringoler jusqu'au noyau... Scorpius fit la seule chose possible pour un homme dans sa situation. Il capitula, et se leva de table.

Il tituba en direction du hamac pendu entre deux arbres, le poids de sa panse le faisant vaguement pencher en avant. Il s'écroula entre les plis tissés du filet, renversé sur le côté comme un animal trop lourd pour se positionner convenablement.

_Pachyderme_, le mot s'imposa à son esprit. Il comprit qu'il devait être grotesque, mais imposer un changement rotatif à son ventre distendu lui semblait pour l'heure bien plus dangereux qu'un petit moment d'indignité.

Le hamac fut pris d'une brève secousse. Al le rejoignait.

Scorpius leva péniblement les yeux pour constater que son ami, assis en tailleur à l'autre extrémité de la toge, engloutissait tranquillement une mousse au chocolat et - O pénible Gargantua - lui en avait ramené une aussi.

Lointaine parenté ou non, il était évident que les gènes se perdaient ; tous le monde ici semblait porteur du rhésus Pantagruel. Excepté lui-même. Le blond fit part de ses réflexions à Al, une main cramponnée à cet abdomen outrageusement dilaté qui essayait de trouver sa place au milieu de son tronc.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que quelqu'un part dans le vaste poirier familiale... Une petite branche nous relierait tout les deux ?

Un sourire dépravé éclot entre deux bouchées mousseuses.

Plus loin, la longue table semblait avoir grossi ; au milieu de la plaine du Terrier, elle prenait des airs d'énorme chenille, pattes en chaises de jardin, le dos cerclé d'assiettes et de plats. Le soleil d'août déposait une étincelle blafarde au fond des verres vides.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers le hamac qui oscillait un peu plus loin, son alcôve de tissu à peine visible entre les longs rameaux qui coulaient des cimes.

- Il a l'air correct finalement ce Scorpius, lâcha Ron.

- Pourquoi « finalement » ? demanda Harry en levant un regard méfiant.

- Et bien, on sait tous de qui il est...

- Ron, ce débat est dépassé je crois, dit Hermione avec un mélange d'indulgence et d'exaspération.

- Sous ses airs un peu snob il me semble être un bon garçon, intervint Molly.

Quelqu'un marmonna audiblement :

- Elle dit ça parce qu'il a adoré sa pizza...

George, promenant un cure-dent contre ses gencives, déclara :

- Malfoy n'a aucun scrupule tout de même, de vous laisser sa progéniture pendant un mois entier.

Ginny posa sa serviette.

- C'est parce que lui et sa femme sont en plein divorce. Malfoy voulait éviter que Scorpius ne se retrouve pris entre eux pendant qu'ils réglaient la procédure. Alors nous avons accepté de le recevoir un peu plus longtemps cette fois...

Bercé entre les bras textiles de deux pommiers, Scorpius était trop écœuré pour accueillir une petite cuillère dans sa bouche ; mais pas assez pour en refuser le passage à la langue de son consanguin le plus éloigné. Il ne doutait plus qu'il y ait des souches d'ogre dans les veines d'Albus Potter.

Tout s'acheva par du café. Les grains noirs formèrent des caps jusqu'au bord des tasses ; des avancés de terre dans la mer en céramique, à ces extrémités où les lèvres ne pouvaient collecter les dernières gouttes.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**NdA : **Au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un, je me permet de vous informer ici que j'ai publié un court OS encore en rapport avec les Jolies Choses (pas le point de vue de Draco, non, mais ça viendra ^^). Bon, objectivement, ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard (cette expression n'est-elle pas géniale franchement ? :P Quelqu'un saurait-il d'où elle vient ?) mais je ne le trouvais pas désagréable non plus.

La suite devrait venir cette semaine, si je maintiens mon rythme. A bientôt.


	33. Solfège mauve

* * *

**Solfège mauve**

**

* * *

**

Les ados, songe Harry Potter en passant la tête dans le grenier aménagé.

Cinq grands enfants avachis sur les fauteuils, les chaussures renversées en travers du tapis, la pièce comme légèrement décalée dans sa disposition. D'une petite radio portative suinte une musique à peu près mélodieuse, alternant effets de voix prétendument dramatiques et riffs de guitares à trois manches. Le morceau les enveloppe comme un hurlement postiche, masquant le son des gouttes sur le toit, cet éclatement à profusion de _do_, _mi_, _ré_ ; une grêle de rock pour avaler l'ondée.

Et cet arrêt net de toutes conversations lorsqu'il entre, ce silence courroucé de gosses entre eux et cette menace planante : NO OLD PEOPLE HERE.

- Oui, Papa ? lance James d'un ton appuyé.

Vous entendez ? Un ton de « voyons ce que veux le fossile ».

- Vous vous amusez bien ? s'enquit Harry poliment.

A ces mots, Lilou (douceur de ses vieux jours) fait chavirer ses prunelles jusqu'au plafond. Harry se sent comme un père nase plein de nasitude. Peu importe qu'il soit à la tête de l'Empire de l'Auror, peu importe qu'il soit ce monarque historique qui a pris le dessus sur les armées des ténèbres ; eux ils savent, que le Grand Pharaon se ballade en peignoir pelucheux le matin, que leur géniteur est juste une espèce de momie enturbannée de tissu éponge. Mais Ramsès III sait pertinemment que son règne glorieux est achevé... et il assume ses bandelettes archaïques.

- Vous ne jouez pas au Quidditch ? fait-il mine de s'étonner. Vous n'en avez pas marre de rester à l'intérieur ?

- Il _pleut_ Papa, articule Jamie d'une voix grinçante.

Le temps est venu de sortir son impayable refrain. Harry gonfle ses poumons d'oxygène. Hit parade de la Momie Gâteuse, tube n°4.

- _De mon temps_, on s'activait les jeunes ! Allons, qui veut faire un Scrabble avec moi ?

Le souffle de l'opprobre est tel que le visage de James se décompose. Il jette un regard d'excuse à son ami Aiden, incrusté pour l'après-midi, qui opine du chef, avec un petit sourire compréhensif.

- Papa, personne ici n'aime le... Scrabble.

Lily évite de le regarder, tournant une page de sa revue d'un geste irrité, comme si son père représentait le spectacle le plus insoutenable de sa courte existence. Al non plus, ne le regarde pas ; mais Al griffonne sur ce qui doit être son centième carnet à dessins. Harry sait qu'il pourrait faire la danse du ventre en tenue orientale qu'il ne lèverait toujours pas la tête.

Il s'écrie alors, avec un enthousiasme digne d'un animateur de colo proposant un voyage à Disneyland à une bande de gosses friands de manège à sensations :

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça je vais faire des pancakes pour le goûter ! Vous aimez ça pas vrai ?

L'étalage vermeille sur les joues de son aîné lui semble plus rafraîchissante qu'un soda aux fruits rouges.

- Des pancakes ?

Une lueur d'intérêt se dilate au milieu de prunelles grises.

Harry est un peu choqué à vrai dire lorsqu'il descend les escaliers, avec un des cinq spécimens hormonal sur les talons. Il voulait certes taquiner sa descendance, mais qui aurait crû que Scorpius Malfoy serait un adepte non-avoué du Space Moutain ? Le voilà obligé de faire un brin de pâtisserie...

La cuisine est trop sombre pour une heure pareille : il actionne les spots au-dessus de la gazinière. Sur les ustensiles fantasques tombe alors une lumière synthétique, aussi déplacée que des épis de maïs gonflés aux OGM sourdrant au milieu d'une joaillerie. Scorpius accepte avec réticence de briser les œufs et englue tout le plan de travail lorsque, sournoise, la viscosité embryonnaire s'évertuer à jaillir des coquilles, mais toujours à côté du bol qu'il a choisi pour les réceptionner. Pédagogue, Harry encourage l'effort.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il verse de lourdes louchées de pâte, déposant des lunes molles au fond des poêles chuintantes, l'héritier Malfoy observe sa manœuvre en affichant une expression d'intérêt poli.

- Ton père fait la même tête quand je lui parle de mon boulot, remarque Harry en le dévisageant.

Scorpius le fixe d'un air de ne pas saisir.

- Allez, insiste Harry en souriant, je conçois que me regarder cuire des pancakes n'a rien de passionnant. Mais pourquoi tu y tenais ?

Un minuscule rictus orne les lèvres du blond.

- Tout plutôt que d'endurer encore une autre chanson des _Tarentules Saignantes_. Vous savez combien de fois ils font rimer le mot « âme » avec « larme », et « peine » avec « haine » ? Ce Aiden trouve peut-être en lui des échos bouleversants, mais pour ma part j'ai bien peur de ne pas être du tout réceptif...

- Ah non ? Aucun écho... en ce moment ?

Son allusion n'est pas extraordinairement subtile et Scorpius comprend immédiatement où Harry veut en venir. Il soupire :

- La presse exagère, comme toujours. En réalité le divorce se règle tranquillement - sans vase de Soissons brisé rageusement contre les murs, ni grande scène théâtrale en plein restaurant bondé.

Harry acquiesce, la langue collante. Il aimerait bien ajouter quelque chose, - _ce n'est de la faute de personne_ - lui parler de la cheminée de la maison qui lui est toujours ouverte, lui évoquer cette place qu'il a pris au sein de la famille Potter ; ce genre de petites choses convenues qui, il le suppose, peuvent faire du bien aux enfants dont les parents découpent le foyer en deux.

Mais Scorpius sait déjà tout des formules de sympathie. Et Harry laisse sa langue pataude tourner entre ses dents, parce que sous le fard des dictons complaisants, il craint que sa culpabilité ne soit trop évidente, comme un furoncle difficile à noyer dans la poudre.

Scorpius s'amuse distraitement à faire tourner une spatule entre son pouce et son index.

- Vous voyez souvent mon père ?

Un pancake un peu cramé côté pile.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- C'est juste que... Vous me donnez l'impression de bien le connaître.

L'odeur des jaunes d'œufs cuisant avec le beurre...

- Oh, disons qu'on a le temps de discuter quand je viens chercher Al chez vous.

- Hmm...

Peut-être que Scorpius y aurait songé plus sérieusement, qu'il aurait noté le léger pli soucieux sur le front de Monsieur Potter - peut-être qu'un véritable soupçon aurait pu surnager au-dessus de la cuisine baignée de lueurs transgéniques, si Al ne les avait pas rejoint à cet instant.

Lorsque son fils et Scorpius voulurent reprendre les fourneaux à eux deux, rachat du partenariat maladroit en entreprise de gastronomie Alpius, Harry s'effaça, assis à l'écart, un thé fort entre les mains.

Ils avaient cette drôle de façon de cuisiner, attachés l'un à l'autre, emboitements de membres, sorte de Shiva tranquille à quatre bras ; Scorpius, dosant de la main droite, Al, derrière lui, retournant les petites crêpes à l'aide de la spatule passée sous l'aisselle gauche de son ami. Ils faisaient ça comme un numéro bien répété, poignets souples et grand gestes délicats ; deux orchestrateurs encastrés ; un baiser dans le cou, une taille pincée, un mot dans l'oreille, on retourne, nouvelle louchée...

La confiture de myrtille les englua définitivement l'un à l'autre. Al grignota la pulpe des doigts de Scorpius, avec leur couleur de prunes effilées.

Harry examinait le fond de sa tasse, où des particules de sucre tournoyaient dans le tourbillon que creusait les cercles lents de sa petite cuillère. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur leur profil emboité, trop superposable à deux autres silhouettes unies, le drôle de souvenir que ça lui évoquait dans - _la surface cirée du miroir au-dessus du lavabo la lumière basse des toilettes pour messieurs non si quelqu'un entrait_

Il se leva brusquement pour aller boire son infusion dans le salon.

Harry scrutait l'atmosphère épaisse du mois d'août, le nappage de nuages électriques qui pesait au-dessus du jardin, étalant sur le jour des airs de nuit, chargeant les pancakes teintées de violet de quelques crépitements de circuit.

La pluie orageuse, du bout de ses milliers de doigts violents, entonnait des sons de piano liquide sur les carreaux. Le visage du Survivant reflétait chaque note ; leurs ombres martelantes lui mettaient des ecchymoses aux creux des pommettes.

* * *

_**A**_**_ suivre..._**

**NdA : **Je suis prise par le temps chères pépites chocolatées, toutes mes excuses pour avoir négligé de vous répondre cette fois. Et pourtant, je peux affirmer avec toute ma science de la chose que vos reviews sont les meilleurs cookies du coin...

A bientôt !


	34. Du diable et autres élixirs

* * *

**Du diable et autres élixirs**

**

* * *

**

Des flacons : petits concentrés en bouteille, rangées de pouvoirs solubles ; des cœurs liquides palpitant en rubis sous verre, quelques joyaux d'infusions aigue-marine, ou des moelles émeraudes teintes d'absinthe corrosive. La première goutte serait à votre langue plus douce que du lait - la seconde vous empoisonnerait.

La minutie du dosage aurait de quoi impressionner n'importe qui, mais Albus Severus Potter sait qu'il a le meilleur partenaire possible en la matière.

Le tout, d'ailleurs, n'est pas tant lié au complexe assemblement des fluides, à leur indécente osmose qui n'est que le fruit d'un hasard pur et simple ; si, par le biais d'une chance aussi effrontée qu'indépendante de toutes manipulations, ce premier couplage s'avère réussi, alors la potion est simplement viable, embryon liquide en éprouvette, fétus sans force couvé par les flammes...

_(un livre ouvert sur le parquet luisant, un homme aux pommettes ciselées ; et ses prunelles, ses prunelles de papier...) _

Le principe de cet élixir réside dans l'Art de faire exsuder aux ingrédients le suc final qui parachèvera une longue et voluptueuse macération. Scorpius et Albus ont rapidement repoussé herbes et fioles, réalisant qu'à cet instant précis ils n'avaient besoin de que de deux éléments : eux-mêmes. En ce qui concerne la démonstration, le lit de Al, avec ses allures de rôtissoire confortable lorsque les lourdes couvertures hors saison les couvrent jusqu'au front, est un chaudron pourvu de la température idéale.

_« Il s'agit de l'une des règles fondamentales à observer dans la confection d'une potion de stade 8 : l'algorithme du potionniste Brivaur (portrait ci-dessus), selon lequel une préparation aussi délicate se doit de contenir deux composants majeurs et magiquement compatibles pour donner à la mixture un véritable pouvoir concentrateur... »_

L'un est plus blond et parfumé que du gingembre. L'autre renferme un arôme piquant, presque poivré. Séparés, ils n'ont rien de foncièrement extraordinaire ; mais soigneusement effeuillés de leurs pyjamas, percutés, roulés, frictionnés dans l'étuve moelleuse des draps, ils finissent par se faire sourdre l'un l'autre le composé actif qui fait tout le sel de cette lascive décoction.

_« ...un algorithme très peu apprécié du monde scientifique cependant, car il implique que la fusion de certains ingrédients, lorsque ceux-ci sont d'origine végétale, ne peut en aucune manière être maitrisable, que ce soit par leur découpage ou par la température du récipient... »_

Les longues tiges des bras et des jambes s'enchevêtrent, les racines des chevilles s'enlacent avec une intimité de voûtes plantaires cajoleuses. Au centre de leurs corps, les noyaux les plus intimes se tamponnent, agitant toute la mixture de spasmes croissants, échancrant à la surface du breuvage des rondes de plaisir concentrique. Des rigoles tièdes se condensent sur la chair pâle de Scorpius ; une bruine Albusienne de quand son nuage brun, trop plein de soupirs, se cramponne à ses hanches, fait pleuvoir une ondée qui gonfle des petits lacs bouillants au creux de ses reins.

_« Même le plus habile potionniste qui soit n'aura qu'une influence minime sur les substances qu'il manipule s'ils se trouvent que celles-ci font parti des rares éléments à contenir un passé moléculaire ; une sorte d'état de nature qui autorisera ou non l'amalgame de leurs propriétés. »_

Les ingrédients ne sont pas assez mûrs pour se mélanger ; ils se tâtent dans tous les coins, sans jamais se mêler tout à fait. Al cherche de temps à autre une entrée de ses doigts. Il effleure un long creux chaud, pose l'index sur un petit bulbe très serré, là. Il sait que ça peut s'élargir, il devine qu'il pourrait rentrer en Scorpius, dénouer le corps sur lui d'une petite pression... Mais son ami frémit avec indécision, et il ne fait que prendre quelques mesures du bouton, en lui embrassant le cou, en soufflant un inutile « pardon ».

_« Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) de telles hybridations restent rares. Toutefois, si véritable fusion il y a, la potion sera d'une puissance considérable - d'où le fait de pouvoir aussi considérer comme une bénédiction cet obstacle de procédé, les préparations de stade 8 étant rarement confectionnées dans un but bienfaisant. »_

Il fait noir et rouge dans la cuve brûlante de son lit. Le soleil d'août traverse l'épaisse couette censée étouffer leurs gémissements ; le bourrage cotonneux apparaît en petites sphères incendiées, les renflements d'une fournaise douillette. Sa propre transpiration imbibe le draps sous lui. Al a l'impression de fondre, de se liquéfier sur son propre matelas ; bientôt c'est sûr, il va se mettre à dégouliner entre les lattes, petit élixir heureux distillé par la peau de son amoureux...

Perdant tout contrôle, il se met à gazouiller :

- Oh... 'Pius... 'Pius, 'pius...

Scorpius sourit contre sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Piou ? Al l'oiseau qui fait « piou piou » ?

Al halète, les yeux à moitié révulsés :

- Tais-toi, gros chat. Ronronne et mange-moi.

_« On ne peut à ce jour établir une liste des ingrédients compatibles ou non ; il semble que le phénomène ne s'applique guère à l'espèce même d'un végétal mais plutôt à un nombre très restreint de ses membres isolés - ce qui accroisse encore la difficulté des dosages. »_

L'ébullition vient du fond d'abord, en frémissant, avant d'enfler violemment jusqu'à la surface et d'y éclater. Une quintessence lactée s'étale entre leurs ventres, doubles et crépitantes, heurtées en plein vol comme deux météores orgasmiques. La couette tressaille, prise de gémissements. Puis, brusquement rabattue sur le côté, elle laisse échapper comme une chaude vapeur. Deux visages cramoisies émergent et reprennent leur souffle à l'extérieur. Ils expirent des petits « ah » soulagés.

_« De même qu'on ne peut savoir par avance si certains constituants fusionneront ou non, il est impossible de connaître les raisons de ces affinités particulières. Brivaur a lutté pendant des années pour faire valoir sa thèse d'un même héritage singulier ; pas un gêne à proprement parler (car cela inclurait forcément une parenté, chose impossible entre deux espèces différentes), mais une souche indéfinissable que les scientifiques modernes, toujours sceptiques, cherchent encore à isoler. Celle-ci ne se transmettrait que de façon extrêmement sporadique et ne permettrait qu'à une quantité très restreinte d'éléments de se retrouver au stade chimique. »_

Dans une pièce à côté, un tapage de lourds raclements a couvert le son de leurs ébats. Il ratisse à présent dans le couloir, se cognant tout près de leur porte. Sentant venir l'envahisseur impromptu, Scorpius roule instinctivement sur le côté et replonge la tête sous le niveau des couvertures.

_« Certains romantiques osent parler d'âme sœur patrimoniale - un terme bien saugrenu pour de simples organismes chlorophylliens, comme si ceux-ci avaient de véritables "émotions" à transmettre à leurs successeurs biologiques, au même titre qu'un héritage génétique. »_

Une seconde plus tard, un toquement négligent retentit contre le battant. La tête auburn de James apparaît tandis que son jeune frère relève brusquement le draps à hauteur de son torse.

- Oui ?

Est-ce que ça s'entend, sa voix sans force, toute ramollie par une récente cuisson ?

- Je fais du rangement dans ma chambre et j'ai retrouvé ça.

James traine à l'intérieur de la pièce un grand djembé moldu.

- C'était celui de Teddy. Tu le veux ? Je m'en débarrasse de toute façon.

Al peine à réfléchir sur la question que son aîné vient de lui poser. Il se dit : peut-être que ça passera inaperçu ?

Peut-être que Jamie ne verra pas le caleçon que Scorpius a négligemment balancé sur l'abat-jour de sa lampe de chevet, et qui pend de guingois, banderole paillarde à carreaux ? Peut-être qu'il ne notera pas sa peau scintillante de sueur, ses joues vermeilles ? Et l'absence du lit de camp sur le sol de sa chambre... ?

S'il avait sa baguette, Al dissimulerait aussi tous ces produits que les étudiants entrant en cinquième année ne sont pas censés posséder : ces petites toxines en canettes, qui utilisées de telle façon peuvent faire de si beaux cadavres. Elles gisent, abandonnées comme de bons soldats sur le parquet, aussi ostentatoires que des grenades en attente d'être dégoupillées. C'était avant que le désir ne les jette finalement, son amoureux et lui, dans une autre activité que _Orpius et Albex jouent aux petits chimistes_...

Comme il a oublié la teneur de l'interrogation de son frère, il balbutie :

- Euh... Tu fais du rangement de si bon matin ?

- Oui, Nicole doit venir pour déjeuner, lâche James avec orgueil.

- Ah... D'accord.

Al ne sait pas qui est Nicole et d'ailleurs, il s'en bat l'œil avec une patte d'alligator femelle. James le regarde en plissant les yeux, puis soupire comme s'il avait affaire aux pires débutants de la planète :

- Scorpius, je te vois tu sais...

L'interpellé émerge alors avec une distinction surnaturelle, comme si, non non, il ne se cachait pas parce qu'il est tout nu et qu'il a encore les pupilles complètement dilatées par l'endorphine ; il cherchait juste sa chaussette quoi... Tiens, James, tu es là ? Coucou, c'est sympa de te voir...

- Bon, s'impatiente Jamie en reportant son attention sur son frère, tu prends le djembé ou pas ?

- Laisse-le là, je verrais plus tard.

James referme soigneusement la porte en partant. Scorpius se redresse et rampe en direction de l'objet pour l'examiner.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il en le tâtant du bout de l'orteil avec curiosité.

Al s'assied au bord du matelas, place le djembé entre ses jambes nues et lui montre comme le frapper de la paume.

- Je m'y prend mal, dit-il avec une grimace. Normalement, ça forme des sons rythmés, comme du tambour, de la musique. Teddy est très bon pour en jouer mais moi non, ça me fait trop mal aux mains.

Scorpius imite avec force les gestes que Al vient de percuter sur la surface plane de l'instrument.

- Pas aussi mal que de rattraper un souaffle sans gants, apprécie-t-il distraitement.

Il se glisse entre les cuisses écartées de son ami, s'y assoit et place l'instrument entre les siennes. Al entoure paresseusement sa taille de ses bras et l'écoute produire ses premiers sons tambourinés. C'est comme une sarabande lointaine, des petits pieds fourchus frappant des cavités souterraines. Al balance un peu la tête contre son épaule, tel un lutin qui se sent pénétré :

- Teddy pourrait t'aider à débuter si tu veux, je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord. Ramène le djembé chez toi.

Scorpius a un petit rire.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ma mère va devenir folle si je joue de ce truc dans la...

Il s'interrompt un instant, le sourire un peu figé.

- Enfin, non, tu as raison. Quand je reviendrais au manoir, elle ne sera plus là pour l'entendre et m'engueuler...

Al le regarde de biais.

- Tu aurais préféré aller vivre avec elle ? demande-t-il doucement.

Scorpius fait un vague geste du bras.

- Oh, non. Ce n'est pas une question de préférence. Et je suis si peu à la maison de toute manière, entre les cours et les vacances chez toi, que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat...

Mais il baisse le visage d'une façon qui, Al le sait, veut dire qu'il a quand même envie d'en faire un petit dessert.

- Tu crois que mon père voit quelqu'un d'autre ? s'enquit-il soudain.

Al a l'air de se tâter, fait la moue comme s'il hésitait entre miel et crème anglaise, pour choisir finalement les deux :

- C'est possible, mais je crois que ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

- Je suis d'accord.

Scorpius se laisse couler en arrière ; rivière de son corps, dans le lit, dans les bras de Al.

- Cela dit, ajoute-t-il rêveusement, s'il ose m'imposer une belle-mère j'ai pour projet de faire une vie odieuse à cette mijaurée.

Al le recouvre lentement, comme une eau chérissante voulant infiltrer un barrage. C'est avec connivence qu'il lui souffle, le regard charbonneux :

- On la lui fera ensemble.

Languissant, Scorpius se laisse mitonner de murmures badins, arroser de baisers, touiller de caresses. Presque toute son amertume s'est désagrégée lorsqu'ils descendent prendre le petit-déjeuner.

**_.O.O._**

C'était sa dernière matinée chez les Potter, en ce mois d'août où ses parents s'étaient séparés. Un Styx câlin en forme de salive et de sudation lavait les idées noires que les papiers officiels et les revues de journaux faisaient tremper dans sa tête.

_(Posé sur le parquet de la chambre de Al, Brivaur souriait dans sa page muette, icône de manuel scolaire, qui regardait autour de lui, avec ses prunelles, ses prunelles de papier...)_

L'esprit planant au-dessus de son bol de céréales, une sueur intime encore collée entre ses omoplates, Scorpius songeait vaguement que sa vraie maison, tout au fond, ce n'était pas le manoir, ni Poudlard, -

_« Mémo pour la culture personnelle de l'étudiant : le grand potionniste Brivaur reçut le baiser du détraqueur en 1895, pour avoir testé une centaine de ses élixirs sur des enfants cracmols. »_

- les cheveux en grand jardin noir envahit de plantes extravagantes, le salon chaud et battant de son torse, la salle de bain mouillée de ses muqueuses, ses mains en petits fourneaux démoniaques, la chambre noire pour expérimentation laborantine de son bas-ventre -

_« Aucun rapport officiel ne subsiste quand à la nature exact de ses breuvages, mais la mémoire collective nous a transmis de ce sombre personnage un titre fort singulier : l'homme était surnommé en son temps "l'alchimiste du Diable". »_

- sa vraie maison, tout au fond, c'était Al.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **Mes soupes, mes excuses les plus salées pour ce délai de deux mois. Certains (s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire avec leur révision bac ^^) se sont peut-être étonnés de ne voir aucune publication au fil des semaines ; je travaillais, tout simplement, et mon boulot m'a bouffé énormément de temps et d'énergie. (Et m'a bien emmerdée aussi ; mais bon, comme ça paye mes bouquins, mes vacances et mes robes neuves, j'évite de trop me plaindre :P ) J'accuse aussi « the L word » d'être une série qu'on a du mal à lâcher pour retourner à ses petits papiers !

Je poste donc ce chapitre entre un contrat de travail qui s'achève (Alléluia !) et la saison 5 de mes divertissements saphiques. Pardonnez-moi de n'avoir répondu à personne une fois encore. Sachez que vos mots de lecteurs me sont toujours un immense plaisir et je suis impatiente d'avoir vos impressions sur ces élixirs de jeunes amants tordus ! Pour vos beaux yeux d'amour, je tenterais de reprendre un rythme de publication régulier le plus rapidement possible. Je travaille aussi beaucoup sur la première partie des « poussières érotiques », le Three-Shot du point de vue Draco concernant sa relation cachée avec Harry et jumeau du One-Shot déjà publié « grains de sable ».

Je vous dis donc à bientôt, si tout va bien ! En espérant que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que la plupart d'entre vous ait fait des étincelles sur leurs blanches copies. Je vous embrasse.

**Hors-sujet : **J'ai été voir le nouveau Harry Potter hier après-midi, et c'est moi ou bien... Ce sixième volet cinématographique est carrément bourré de drarry ?


	35. Ceux qui pouvaient être

**NdA : **Mes scones à la confiture, nous voilà donc au commencement du chapitre 35 de nos Jolies Choses... Je dis les miennes, les vôtres, les nôtres ; parce que vu vos commentaires fabuleux elles vous appartiennent aussi d'une certaine façon. Malheureusement, un manque de temps terrible dû à la rentrée ne m'a permis d'envoyer une réponse qu'à quelques uns d'entre-vous... J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que votre rentrée démarre en douceur, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ohoui ! Cette vignette adopte un ton différent des précédentes puisque nous entrons dans l'univers un peu impitoyable de l'adolescence ivre. J'ai envie de dire : BIENVENUE !

* * *

**Ceux qui pouvaient être**

**

* * *

**

Les anciens de Poudlard nomment cela « l'Initiation », avec des airs pompeux de grands prêtres.

Des années plus tard, les garçons de cinquième année s'en souviennent plus sinistrement sous l'appellation de « première Cuite » ; le souvenir olfactif d'un désinfectant fraîcheur boisée pour fosse sceptique se superposant parfois au faste avec lequel la chose a été présentée.

Quinze ans : l'âge d'homme, bande de petits agneaux, informe-t-on avec des voix suffisantes Al, Scorpius et les autres garçons de leur année lorsqu'ils pénètrent d'un pas hésitant dans l'Antre sacrée (juste l'utile et magnanime Salle sur Demande, largement découverte et usitée). Leurs homologues féminines sont invitées au spectacle, installées en hauteur, sirotant leurs jus de citrouille et détaillant avec des yeux de hyènes réjouies leurs condisciples masculins prêts à être bizutés avec cérémonie par leurs ainés.

Elles pensent avoir été conviées en leur qualité de grand public ; aucune n'a conscience que l'estrade sur laquelle elles sont perchées, vue du dessous, est rendue tout à fait transparente par un charme. Une vue imprenable censée motiver les agneaux. Rose Weasley, prévenue par son cousin, est venue en pantalon. Un soulagement pour la « stimulation » des initiés : elle est bien la seule.

C'est d'ailleurs James Potter II, qui, habillé d'une longue toge d'un violet éclatant, préside à l'ouverture de la vingt et unième Initiation de l'Histoire de Poudlard, les bras levés tel le Christ rédempteur.

Scorpius, qui a déjà eu maintes fois l'occasion de boire des vins de toutes sortes au cour de certains dîners, s'étonne, à mesure que les verres de rhum s'enchaînent, de percevoir avec un certain détachement tout le bouillon de soupe qui semble envahir sa boîte crânienne. Quand vient son tour, il entame le parcours d'obstacle d'un pas conquérant et presque sans tituber. Derrière lui, Al s'en sort beaucoup moins bien. Un septième année magnanime et plein de pitié lui tend le bras pour l'aider à surmonter sa sixième chute.

Vient le moment de la distribution des trophées, censés attester pour chacun de leur passage de l'état de gamin vaguement sexué à celui de véritable mâle. Les garçons de Serpentard sont les premiers à être décorés.

Endy Kincup se voit ainsi remettre un sachet plastique dont il ne sait que faire (« je te remets ce présent à ton image, parce que comme lui, tu aimes flotter au vent, la tête pleine de courants d'air », l'informe James), tandis que Donald Morisson brandit, ému aux larmes, une énorme boîte de conserve en cuivre (« parce que, mon petit Dono, en tant que conteur d'histoires géniales tu sembles toi aussi plein de haricots blancs fondants »). Flavien Corners inspecte, dédaigneux, sa bouteille de ketchup trop légère (« Flav', tu es comme cette bouteille vide ; sous un emballage prometteur, on a beau te secouer ardemment, rien de ce qu'on espère ne sort jamais de toi »).

Quand à Scorpius, il se tient très droit, transpercé d'ivresse et d'importance, au moment où James lui passe un collier en papier toilette autour du cou. (« Parce que certaines personnes ici connaissent ton rapport affectif avec le PQ... Ceci, pour que dans cette nouvelle étape de ta vie, tu ne perdes pas la main. ») A côté de lui, les yeux mouillés d'hilarité, Al contemple sa récompense : une photo de canard sauvage découpée dans un magazine de chasse moldu. (« Comme toi, une créature bruyante et ailée qui se passe de commentaires. »)

Al penche sur le côté, comme la tour de Pise. James, faisant mine de rajuster l'ornement sur les épaules de Scorpius, murmure à celui-ci :

- Si je vous permets de vous éclipser avant la fin des réjouissances, tu me promets de mettre tout de suite ce grand larron au lit ?

Scorpius sourit avec - il l'espère - beaucoup de perversion.

- Que dirait ta petite maman si elle savait que son fils ainé s'amuse à saouler son candide cadet parmis d'autres enfants, tss tss...

- Tu manques de persuasion, Malfoy, surtout avec tes yeux bilouteux.

- _Qui_ est bilouteux ?! s'écrie Al en regardant autour de lui d'un air outragé.

James ajoute perfidement, dans une sorte de vocation ratée de Serpentard :

- Et avec tous les sons douteux qui provenaient de la chambre de Al pendant les vacances, je doute qu'avaler un verre cul sec soit la chose la plus innocente qu'ai fait mon délicieux petit frère...

- Ça va, ça va, marmonne le blond, dépité par les légumes trempant dans son esprit qui l'empêchent de répliquer aussi aisément qu'à son habitude. Assure-nous une brèche et j'emmène ce jeune homme faire de beaux rêves... J'espère sans bassine.

**_.O.O._**

- C'est le plus beau canard du monde ! hurle Al dans le couloir du deuxième étage en agitant son trophée vers le plafond.

- Al, il faut arrêter de faire du bruit, sourit Scorpius en le tenant lâchement par la taille.

- Du monde, Scorpius, du _monde_, insiste Al à voix basse.

La nuit est toute douce, Al se tortille dans tous les sens, et ce couloir est long, très long, un boudoir étiré sans fin dans les lueurs ésotériques des chandelles, il a déjà déchiré son collier en papier-toilette quand ils ont trébuché contre une armure à l'étage supérieure. Des lambeaux virevoltent encore à ses épaules, comme une traîne, et Al est épris d'un petit canard sur papier glacé.

- Du monde, du monde...

Ils font une pause contre la statue de Joshuah de Papimcourt. Al enfoui son visage dans le cou de Scorpius, les yeux fermés comme un pèlerin en terre Sainte. Il lui fait des embrassades sur la mâchoire, le long de la jugulaire, là où pulse le sang avant de gagner le cœur ou le front. Les organes de Scorpius s'infusent de baisers. Il réveille les tableaux quand il se met à gémir. Joshuah, irrité, dégage sèchement sa cape de marbre dans laquelle ils sont tendrement vautrés.

**_.O.O._**

Il a fallu dix minutes pour déshabiller Al. Quinze de plus pour le faire entrer sous la douche. Heureusement, personne n'était là pour voir Scorpius courser son ami nu et caquetant à travers toute la salle commune des verts et argents.

Le canard a dû se rendre, lorsqu'il l'a plaqué contre le sofa, et que le volatile avait envie de lui ; il en a alors profité pour le ramener là-haut avec des arguments pendables :

- Soit un bon garçon, viens te laver, et je m'occuperais de ton coin-coin plus tard...

**_.O.O._**

Al est maintenant assis sous le jet bouillant, un gant de toilette enfilé sur la main droite, un savon dans la gauche, parce qu'il veut être un bon canard dans une marre de shampoing, et lui montrer qu'il peut le faire tout seul. Scorpius dit d'accord, j'attends. Le miroir attire son attention, et il s'abîme un long moment dans la contemplation de ce jeune Adonis blond et débraillé (« salut, bel inconnu »), au travers d'une myriade de fourmis grouillantes. Ou des vers de terre ? Des fourmis ou des vers de terre ? Le petit-fils de Narcisse, enseveli sous des insectes imaginaires, se retourne, perplexe, pour demander son avis à l'héritier originel de celui qui donna son nom à un griseur d'enfants.

Le savon abandonné dans le bac de douche est comme une petite île flottante. Al se sert en effet du gant de toilette. Mais pas au bon endroit. Entre ses jambes écartées, le plaisir semble mousser, au sens propre comme au figuré.

- Al, proteste Scorpius, la voix pleine de buée.

**_.O.O._**

Plaqué contre le mur carrelé, le caleçon sur les chevilles, Scorpius laisse Al lui démontrer tous les bienfaits de l'hygiène intime et du savon au lait. Son ami n'a pas pris le temps de s'essuyer en sortant de la douche, lui sautant dessus avec des allures de cyclone trempé. Il presse son corps contre le sien et Scorpius a l'impression d'absorber une tempête savoureuse, il sent les cheveux noirs qui dégouttent dans son cou en petits _ploc-plocs_ chatouilleux.

- Il y a des zones où il faut insister, explique Al, la voix encore crépitante d'eau chaude dans l'oreille de Scorpius. Tout canard ou dodo soucieux de son plumage sait ce genre de choses.

- Hhhn.

**- **Je te montre cette fois, mais la prochaine tu feras ça comme un grand.

- Hhhn ??!

- Bon d'accord, je resterais tout près pour t'aider au cas où...

- Mmmh...

**_.O.O._**

Les artistes sont des personnes stupéfiantes, décide rêveusement Scorpius quelques instants plus tard en remontant son pantalon. D'objets communs et usuels - tel qu'un gant de toilette - ils produisent des choses... Ehm... Des choses... D'une perspective neuve et stupéfiante. Oui, voilà.

Lavé, soulagé, essuyé, Scorpius décide qu'il est plus que temps pour eux deux d'aller au lit. Heureusement, Al n'est plus d'humeur à protester. Il se laisse enlacer, encore un peu humide, et insiste juste pour être un canard dorloté. Scorpius le soulève gentiment et cale ses cuisses de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

- Comme ça, Monsieur le canard ?

- Il était - tain - pe-tit navireuh...

Scorpius porte l'oiseau jusqu'au baldaquin, où il le roule soigneusement entre les draps pour finir de le sécher. Il retourne dans la salle de bain enfiler son pyjama et à son retour, Al-Sushi patiente sagement, lové dans les couvertures, sa tête dépassant arborant une expression d'attente végétative sous sa frange noire d'herbes folles.

- Tu avais oublié ça contre le lavabo, l'informe Scorpius, la photographie à la main.

Il la fourre sous leurs oreillers, en disant qu'ainsi il va veiller sur eux. Al se redresse pour l'embrasser et l'accueillir en petit nem entre les couvertures - on dirait qu'il assure l'emballage de feuille de riz et la viande haché, et Scorpius fait le soja et la menthe.

- Tu as oublié de te brosser les dents, remarque Al.

- Désolé... C'est si horrible que ça ?

Al l'embrasse à nouveau ; plutôt profondément et plutôt goulument pour une personne dont le vis-à-vis linguale a omis de se désinfecter au dentifrice. Mais après tout, on le leur serine suffisamment, n'est-ce pas, qu'ils sont à un âge où il devient important de se forger une opinion, oui ou non ?

- J'ai l'impression d'embrasser un pirate après une beuverie avec le Capitaine...

- Et le Capitaine avait les traits fourbes de James... Il faudra t'en plaindre à lui.

- Non, proteste Al en les faisant rouler sur le côté. J'aime bien ton côté corsaire aussi...

**_.O.O._**

Ils sont encore éveillés, à débattre langoureusement des prochains pillages que leur flotte entreprendra, quand ils entendent leurs camarades rentrer. Sans doute par égard pour eux, ces derniers s'efforcent d'être discrets. Et leurs efforts sont très sonores.

L'un d'eux se traine sur les genoux. C'est du moins ce qu'ils supposent, ricanant dans l'intime alcôve du baldaquin, en écoutant ce drôle de son appuyé, comme une serpillère lourde qu'on aurait promené dans toute la pièce. Un autre - Donald, aucun doute - exhortent ses amis au silence en proférant les « chut » les plus bruyants de la Création.

Un autre fait claquer les tiroirs des commodes et marmonne d'une voix geignarde, cherchant son pyjama partout, exigeant de savoir qui sont les hommes de Néandertals qui ont laissé trainer un gant de toilette tout gluant par terre dans la salle de bain, et toutes ses flaques partout, une vraie piscine, et qu'est-ce que le t-shirt de Albus fout suspendu à sa lampe à huile ?

Ils font semblant de dormir.

**_.O.O._**

- 'Pius... Tu es chou comme une fleur...

Scorpius ouvre un œil. Dans l'obscurité, Al le scrute d'aussi près qu'on puisse scruter quelqu'un. Il distingue ses traits qui se déforment un peu, comme convulsés par un rire contenu ; cet air qu'il a lorsqu'il était sur le point de dire une connerie...

- Un petit chou-fleur !

...ce qu'il fait.

- Al, grésille Scorpius avec une vague nausée. Il faut dormir...

- Tu as raison, se reprend Al. Dodo.

Silence.

- Dodo... Dodo, dodo, dodo, dodo...

- Al ! Ronchonne Scorpius en lui embrassant le nez. Sois mon canard que j'aime la nuit...

- Le canard aguiché ?

- L'autre.

- Le canard avec le bec sous l'aile ?

- Voilà.

- D'accord... Prête-moi ton bras pour me cacher alors...

- Tiens.

- Merci, soupire Al, niché sous son aisselle.

**_.O.O._**

L'aube reprend piteusement ses esprits, liée d'un patchwork gris et de crânes souffreteux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lâche Flavien Coners, l'équilibre précaire et l'air de s'être fait piétiné par un troupeau d'hypogriffes.

Près de la fenêtre du dortoir, Al, enveloppé dans une couverture, l'expression pâle et terrible des gens qui viennent de subir un choc d'importance capitale, renifle :

- J'ai _tout_ renié ; je me suis pris pour un canard, Scorpius, un _canard_ ! Moi qui depuis si longtemps ai eut l'ambition unique d'être un dodo... Je me suis trahi, trahi...

Flavien ne peut s'empêcher de rire, d'autant que la détresse de Al semble parfaitement sincère. Il ne rit pas par cruauté ; il le fait parce que c'est _forcément _exagéré. Oui, à ce niveau-là, c'est obligatoirement une farce grotesque.

Ça ne l'est pas. Et Scorpius, le pyjama enfilé sur l'envers, a l'expression aussi défaite qu'un survivant de Tchernobyl. Il prend Al dans ses bras, et lui souffle des mots qui semblent très doux, très moelleux, petites chocs cotonneux pour lui bourrer le cerveau, et éponger la bille. Flavien se marre en les regardant et Scorpius l'envoie cordialement se faire foutre.

**_.O.O._**

Ce midi-là, au déjeuner, le ciel perlé de nuages semble intolérablement lumineux aux pupilles des garçons de cinquième année.

- Alors, Al, demande Flavien d'un ton suintant de hauteur. Tu es quoi maintenant ? Une autruche ? Un avion ? Une fourchette ?

- Je suis celui qui t'emmerde, répond l'interpelé avec un sourire jovial. Quand à la fourchette qui se plantera dans ta cuisse jusqu'au sang si tu m'agaces... Je serais elle aussi.

Flavien se tourne vers Scorpius et dit d'un ton railleur :

- Il a l'air bien plus confiant que ce matin. Tu as trouvé les mots justes, je suppose ?

_Je peux être ce que je veux, je peux être ce que je veux, je peux être ce que je veux, je peux être ce que je veux, je peux -_

Scorpius lui fait un sourire un peu de travers ; le genre de rictus tranquille et fielleux dont il aurait gratifié un ennemi, avant que celui-ci ne soit englouti par la bestiole mortelle et silencieuse qui s'était glissée dans son dos.

_Être planté en Flavien, ses crocs d'aiguille goutant à l'arôme sirupeux de son sang, ses papilles d'acier froid envahit par la saveur de la lymphe... _

Ce midi-là, dans une fraction infime de sa tête, avant que la dernière molécule d'alcool ne s'évapore du circuit de son organisme, Albus Potter était un petit trident d'argent enfoncé dans un muscle tendre comme de la margarine.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

Je me permets ici une petite **RAR**, bien que j'avais décidé pour des histoires de réglement de ne plus en faire et prié tout le monde de m'envoyer leurs e-mail à la place ; mais il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de répondre à cette personne. **Assomoir**, si tu passes par ici : je suis navrée que les Jolies Choses te manquent au fil des semaines. Même si je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, il est vrai que mon rythme est bien moins fréquent qu'auparavant et je comprends que ce soit frustrant. J'en suis sincérement désolée, bien que j'ai mes raisons. Ensuite, j'ai été très touchée par ta review sur fictionpress. C'est en effet le tout premier commentaire sur une de mes histoires originales, et ça me fait tellement chaud au coeur de voir que mes écrits peuvent être appréciés dans un cadre autre que celui de Harry Potter. Merci.


	36. Note

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, pardonnez-moi si je vous ai crée une fausse joie par l'entremise d'une alerte dans votre boîte e-mail. Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre des jolies choses, mais bien l'une de ces notes d'auteur si frustrante qui en général annonce que l'histoire s'arrête ici…

J'ai reçu des messages de la part de certains d'entres-vous, des lecteurs qui malgré les mois n'oublient pas les jolies choses, et se désolent que, moi, je puisse les avoir abandonnés.

Pour être honnête avec vous, je l'ai envisagé. Avec le temps, j'ai l'envie de tourner mon écriture vers mes personnages, et des univers sortis de ma propre imagination. Cependant, je me suis récemment repenchée sur les brouillons de la suite que j'avais imaginé, et ça m'a donné envie de m'y remettre - au moins pour quelques chapitres encore.

Soyez avertis quand même : je ne peux pas vous promettre d'achever totalement cette histoire, où de la rendre aussi belle et complète que je la voulais lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'elle au centre de mes préoccupations - mais profitant que l'envie me revienne, j'aimerais la faire fructifier encore un peu, tant qu'elle n'est pas un frein à mes autres projets.

Si cela venait à arriver, j'espère que vous comprendrez que je m'arrête, tout simplement.

Merci de votre patience, et de vos reviews. D'ici les vacances d'été, j'espère pouvoir publier de nouvelles jolies choses inspirées.

A bientôt ?

Lumi'

(Si vous êtes toujours aussi friand(e)s - au fait y a-t-il un seul garçon ici ? XD - d'œuvres portant sur la saga Harry Potter, je me permets de vous recommander les fictions de Petite Dilly, que vous trouverez en grande souveraine dans mes favoris – une artiste ! Et AnnaOz aussi, qui n'est pas mal non plus.)


	37. Faire pleurer les filles

**Faire pleurer les filles**

**

* * *

**

Albus la sent avant de la voir.

Il est assis dans la rosace de pierres creuses soutenant le préau extérieur, un livre posé sur les genoux. C'est le vent du parc qui a porté sa présence et ses intentions jusqu'à lui, une petite bourrasque _sweet_ et bourgeonnante, chambrée au miel, ou à la fleur d'oranger.

Elle a de longues socquettes de laine, et des lacets bien faits. La jupe foncée ondule autour de ses hanches étroites. Les jambes s'arrêtent tout près de lui et Al lève les yeux vers leur propriétaire.

Apparemment, Elaine Fjörd ne s'est pas trompé d'interlocuteur. Elle lui sourit, d'un de ces demi-sourires ; un peu gêné, un peu comique ; un peu inquiète à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui demander.

Elle a une masse de cheveux blonds et ondulés, les chutes du Niagara péniblement retenues par une large barrette de bronze. L'écharpe noire et jaune flotte comme une bannière en étreignant son cou modique.

Elle le salut doucement, et demande si elle peut lui parler. Il lui fait de la place à ses côtés. Assise, elle tourne vers lui un regard appliqué.

Albus Potter, le second fils de l'Elu, a quinze ans, des cheveux noirs comme goudron léger. Ses tâches de rousseur, ténues comme un fard orangé sur la peau blanche, lui donnent des airs de lutin évadé d'une poudrière.

Le garçon est en train de siroter une boisson mystérieuse dans un gobelet bleu vif environ trois fois plus grand que sa main. Sa paille crépite sous l'effet de l'air et du liquide aspirés.

Elle a le sentiment que c'est un être spécial. Il a l'air un peu courbé sur lui-même, alors que son regard est perdu dans la page numéro 505 ; elle pense saisir tout entier ce repli au milieu du froid hivernal, cette envie de lire tranquillement sous le préau en se tassant pour se réchauffer dans une histoire et sur soi.

Elaine sourit encore. Ses lèvres sont des églantines épanouies, roses et câlines. Lui les a très rouges, vives et pleines de sang comme une entaille ; un peu gercées aussi, comme les enfants auxquels les pulpes sèches importent peu - quelle importance, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'une bouche est faite pour parler, pour grignoter, pour crier ?

Elle est attendrie par ce garçon, elle tire des plans sur la comète, elle se demande avec quelle bonne amie le caser. Elle se dit qu'il est un excellent figurant, et le joint d'office à la composition qui rehaussera le centre du tableau qu'elle se dépeint depuis des semaines avec délice.

- On t'appelle Al, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

Et sa paille retentit d'une aspiration plus forte, minuscule typhon dans le tube.

- Tu vas avaler de l'air en faisant ça, remarque-t-elle.

- J'aime ça, les petits courants d'air. C'est important ?

- Les courants d'air ?

- Ce que tu as à me dire : c'est important ?

Elle tripote ses ongles très courts, l'air de vouloir les réduire davantage.

- Pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose de spécial à te dire ? Je n'ai pas le droit de discuter un peu avec toi ?

Al mordille sa paille en la regardant.

- Cinq ans que nous faisons partis de la même promotion, et on ne s'est jamais adressé un mot. Avant que tu ne te mettes à tourner autour de Scorpius j'ignorais même ton prénom. D'ailleurs, je suppute que tu es là pour me parler de lui ?

Elle pose les mains bien à plat sur le rebord de la rosace, avec une certaine autorité pour elle-même, pour s'empêcher de s'effeuiller les doigts.

- C'est vrai, avoue-t-elle avec une moue complice et embarrassée, j'avais une idée précise en venant te parler...

- C'est à propos de Scorpius, hein ? Il te plait ?

Elle acquiesce en frissonnant. Albus lui trouve un genre de beauté toute végétale.

- Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir si je lui plais aussi. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

- Ah, d'accord… Mais est-ce que… Est-ce que d'après toi je pourrais lui plaire au moins _un peu_ ?

- Je te l'ai dit : il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

Elle est déçue et Al sait pourquoi : il aurait fallut que Scorpius fasse des déclarations ardentes sur Elaine Fjörd, exaltations passionnées que seule l'amitié très pure et sincère de son acolyte de longue date aura poussé son cœur dilaté à livrer – et dont elle espérait recueillir les gouttes comme un distillat qu'elle était en droit d'exiger.

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, dit-elle avec gravité.

- Je t'écoute...

Et le ton légèrement trainant de Al semble dérouler en sous-titre : « ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon. »

- Apparemment Scorpius ne m'a pas trop remarquée, du moins pas comme je le voulais. J'espérais que tu me dises le contraire même si je me doutais bien que non… L'ennui tu vois… C'est que je suis assez timide. Quand je viens lui parler et que ses amis – toi surtout, et les autres garçons de votre dortoir – êtes autour de lui, ça me rend affreusement nerveuse.

- J'ignorais que les cinquièmes années de Serpentard étaient si effrayants…

- Oh, je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est surtout moi qui suis un peu… Enfin, tu vois…

Elle marche sur des œufs, cherchant à s'expliquer sans être vexante.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est - bien sûr, ce n'est pas méchant, je ne te connais pas mais je n'ai entendu que du bien te concernant, et je suis absolument certaine que tu es un chic type ! Je comprends très bien aussi qu'en tant que bons amis, vous aimiez rester ensemble, mais, enfin, voilà…

Elle retient sa respiration, comme si elle était sur le point de révéler une effroyable et merveilleuse contagion.

- Je me sens un peu amoureuse, dit-elle avec un sourire – encore un, n'a-t-elle que ça au bout des lèvres, une plante rosâtre toujours en éclosion ?

Cette fois, c'est un sourire qui demande pardon pour la confession malséante qu'elle lui fait. Elaine est une de ces jeunes filles qui semble constamment désolée, qui a toujours peur de déranger.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître… très idiot étant donné que je ne lui ai jamais adressé que des banalités. Mais je n'y peux rien, il a une de ces présences, il me cloue sur place… L'apercevoir le matin suffit à suspendre un grand soleil dans ma journée – désolée pour le cliché. J'aimerais tellement me rapprocher de lui, vraiment, plutôt que de lui dire toutes ces bêtises sur le temps qu'il fait, et les devoirs... Et quand je le ferais, j'aimerais ne pas me sentir tétanisée à cause du regard d'un… ou de plusieurs de ses camarades. Alors c'est pour ça, je me demandais si tu pouvais t'arranger pour qu'on nous laisse un peu ensemble, pour qu'on discute, ça m'aiderait beaucoup, tu comprends.

Al a toujours sa paille dans la bouche mais il a cessé de siroter. Il regarde Elaine bien en face et les commissures de ses lèvres pointent vers ses pommettes.

_Il a l'air d'un faune_, songe-t-elle, _un faune aux yeux d'alpiniste_.

Lentement, d'un geste qui a quelque chose de bizarrement clinique, il saisit délicatement la paille et l'ôte de ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr, Elaine, je _comprends_.

Elle lui fait une mimique si pleine de soulagement que c'en est embarrassant.

- Merci, je le savais, tu es un chic type…

- Cependant, la coupe-t-il platement.

Il secoue son récipient azur et opaque, faisant tinter quelque chose de caché à l'intérieur.

- Il y a un truc que j'aimerais éclaircir.

Elle sourit toujours, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais plus la faire déchanter. Elle hausse les épaules l'air de dire : « tout ce que tu voudras ».

Al soupire, retire l'opercule transparent de son gobelet et saisit directement un glaçon entre ses doigts pour le fourrer dans sa bouche. Elaine est un peu perplexe : en plein février, elle aurait plutôt privilégié le breuvage chaud au soda pétillant empli de cubes glacés.

- J'ai beaucoup à dire alors pour éviter les confusions, je vais parler point par point. Ça m'évitera d'oublier des choses et je ne veux aucun malentendu entre nous.

Il sort sa baguette et la secoue dans les airs. Un chiffre de buée s'y épanoui lentement, comme une haleine tiède mise au contact de l'air froid. L'iceberg heurte ses dents blanches, tintinnabule, alors qu'il le fait rouler dans sa bouche.

- **Premièrement,** je doute que tu n'ai entendu que du bien me concernant. Je n'ai jamais fait l'unanimité, et ce n'est pas nouveau. « Trop bizarre », « un peu autiste »… Si ce n'était pas que de la rhétorique pour me mettre dans ta poche, je dirais que ton attention de m'épargner les avis négatifs de quelques uns de mes congénères est touchante.

Sans la regarder, il gobe un autre glaçon. Un nouveau chiffre s'élève de sa baguette.

- **Deuxièmement, **il est impensable que je te laisse te « rapprocher » de Scorpius Malfoy au sens où tu l'entends. Ceci, parce que, petit _a)_ : laisse-moi te dire très simplement qu'il n'est _pas intéressé_. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, étant donné qu'il n'a cessé de se décliner diplomatiquement à chacune de tes approches. Bien entendu, Scorpius a repéré ton manège, mais j'ignore vraiment ce qui te fait croire que tes battements de cils énamourés ont pu lui faire ressentir autre chose qu'une légère flatterie au début, puis de la commisération voir de l'énervement quand tu t'es mise à nous harceler à chaque récréation. Les affections non réciproques, c'est moche, mais ça arrive tous les jours.

Le visage d'Elaine affiche un effarement figé.

- Petit _b)_ : sois bien certaine que t'obstiner encore à lui tourner autour comme si tu voulais devenir sa future n'aurait pour résultat que de te désespérer, ainsi que de te faire perdre ton temps. Tu te sens amourachée de Scorpius Malfoy, c'est bien ça ? Tu penses le comprendre, décrypter son âme en quelques œillades, mais tu ne connais de lui qu'une façade, le visage lisse et noble d'un descendant de race pour qui tout est un écrin. Ce n'est pas le quart du centième de ce que je sais sur lui. Je ne détaillerais pas. Ça ne te regarde pas. Ton « amour » pour lui manifeste la grande caractéristique des béguins immatures qui durent cinq semaines : une ignorance stupéfiante sur la nature exacte de l'objet de tes émois.

_Le pire_, songe Elaine, l'estomac comme emplit de fourmis rouges, _le pire c'est ce ton rêveur et nonchalant qu'il prend pour me dire tout ça. _

C'est un sirop juvénile qui enveloppe les mots en bouts de verre, pour mieux approcher la proie et la pilonner avec douceur de paroles en tesson de bouteille.

Le chiffre trois enfle dans les airs comme un gyrophare.

- Enfin,** Troisièmement**...

Le glaçon craque entre les dents de Al avec un bruit de noisette foudroyée.

- _Je _décide d'être un chic type ou non, chère Elaine Fjörd. Si je dois te faire pleurer pour que tu comprennes que de cœur Scorpius est totalement à moi et que tes flirts ridicules nous ont fait pisser de rire, je le ferais avec jubilation.

La jeune fille se lève, blême. Son visage – ce joli visage de fleur bio – semble sur le point de fondre. Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester, le traiter de salaud, de ce même ton de madone tragique qu'a pris la copine de Endy Kingcup pour rompre avec lui le week-end dernier.

Mais il ne veut rien entendre d'elle, il ne veut pas de sa blessure, ni de ses reproches – savoir qu'Elaine se laissait infuser par la lumière de Scorpius en pensant que cela les liait intimement est déjà bien trop !

Il la coupe avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa voix :

- Si je ne t'ai pas convaincue, va donc demander à Scorpius directement. Promis, je me tiendrais très loin pour ne pas t'embarrasser. Tu verras par toi-même que tes présomptions de rapprochement ne trouvent aucun écho chez lui. Tu as envie d'être aimée, Elaine, c'est évident. Mais je te conseille de chercher ailleurs cette affection : on ne se pioche pas un _prince_ juste parce qu'on le trouve mignon, en faisant des pièces montées, piétinant la personne qu'il est, faisant fi de lui pour une image de plâtre rêvée. Maintenant que j'ai balayé tes illusions, ça te sautera aux yeux.

Al referme son livre d'un geste sec et la regarde s'éloigner comme s'il était porteur d'un germe mortel.

De la vanille bourbon, voilà ce que c'était, remarque-t-il alors que la senteur de son démêlant pour cheveux flotte encore un peu dans son sillage. C'est un relent si riche qu'il donne l'impression d'avoir avalé du lait concentré sucré. Espérais-t-elle appâter Scorpius en lui donnant soif ?

- Mince alors, ronronne une voix à son oreille. On profite de mes rondes de Préfet pour éconduire mes prétendantes ?

Scorpius pose son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de son amoureux. Un air de colère torve lui crispe la bouche – cette bouche d'enfant, très sanguine et un peu écorchée.

- Comment peut-on être aussi niaise ? murmure Al. Avec tous les bruits qui vagabondent dans cette école, personne n'a jamais daigné lui faire savoir qu'Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy sont un peu pédés, non ?

- On s'en fout !

Scorpius fait mine de l'embrasser mais Al tourne la tête, les yeux luisants comme de l'huile chaude.

- Al, s'étonne Scorpius, tu ne vas pas bouder parce qu'une jeune fille accro aux romans à l'eau de rose avait envie de se marier avec moi ?

Al ne répond pas, et pose la tête sur son épaule, l'air étrangement exténué.

- Tu avais l'air d'un diablotin tu sais, souffle tendrement Scorpius dans ses cheveux.

La rosace est à eux, à Albus qui a été jaloux, à Scorpius pour qui tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie féroce au prix de la candide ignorance d'Elaine - à qui l'expérience sera sans doute bénéfique à long terme, d'ailleurs.

Elaine a traversé la cour en toute hâte, sanglotante de rage et de honte. Avant de s'engouffrer vers la volière, elle se tourne vers eux. Dans son esprit de fille de marchands d'art, d'amatrice de peinture mystique, elle leur trouve un air mêlé d'ange railleur et de diable chagrin, murés par le pilier sculpté du préau.

Le prisme des jugements est une chose bien ironique.

Par un effet de trompe l'œil, elle a pris l'un des personnages centrales de sa fresque mythologique pour un simple détail de l'ornement.

Et les lèvres de garçonnet d'Albus Potter en savent apparemment bien plus qu'elle ne pensait. Faire pleurer les filles et boire des sodas de bulles et d'Arctique ne sont sans doute que de toutes petites choses dans l'empreinte de leur vie.

A l'autre bout de la cour, Al émeut avec langueur la bouche pâle du jeune homme qu'elle convoitait.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

_Surtout ne quittez pas ! Al et Scorpius en mode « nous sommes seuls au monde et peu nous importe d'être des connards aux yeux du sens commun » reviendront très bientôt ! (Vous avez le droit de les détester un peu.)_

_Merci à vous toutes pour votre compréhension et vos gentils messages d'encouragement. Votre soutien me touche beaucoup, et je suis ravie de voir que la plupart d'entre vous sont toujours au rendez-vous malgré le temps. J'ai adoré retrouver cette histoire, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait plaisir. _


	38. Les jambes coupantes

**Les jambes coupantes**

**

* * *

**

Scorpius Malfoy est étalé à plat ventre, cambré et frissonnant entre les draps plissés pareils à de minces congères de neige.

_C'est pointu_, songe-t-il, et cette idée surnage dans la brume chargée d'électrons qui a investi ses nerfs. _Pointu,_ comme ce petit organe humide et soyeux qui appuie, déflore un peu, sur le bord où ça fait tant de bien. _Pointu, _son ventre plaqué contre le matelas. _Pointu__e_, l'écume qui monte, qui monte...

Agrippant son oreiller, il crie dedans, la bouche perdue dans la ouate moelleuse, y confiant brutalement son spasme pour le soustraire aux oreilles de ses camarades de dortoir.

- Fu fu, on dirait un jeune faune bien coiffé assistant pour la première fois aux bacchanales…

Scorpius, délogeant son visage aux pommettes cramoisies du coussin dans lequel il s'étouffe à demi, rit convulsivement, d'un rire qui épuise - tout épuise après ce genre de sensations.

- Ce sont les peintures de débauche grecque qui te donnent des idées pareilles ?

- Tu crois ? Peut-être. L'imagination se nourrit de choses déjà-vues, comme disait l'Ancien.

- J'espère que ton imagination nourrie de scènes orgiaques ne m'acoquine pas à cette horrible face cornue de Dieu Pan…

Albus Potter, légèrement haletant, affirme d'une voix cajoleuse aux fossettes qui creusent et ornent les reins blancs de son ami comme les deux ouïes d'un violon :

- Pan ne te ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça ! Je t'avais dit que c'était un baiser très secret… Personne d'autre n'osera jamais te bécoter à cet endroit...

Hagard, Scorpius tourne la tête pour le regarder.

- Tu parles comme s'il y avait d'autres personnes…

Al ne répond pas, il donne un dernier baiser aux fossettes qui lui sourient – un pour chacune, pas de jalouse mes toutes belles.

- Al, grésille Scorpius.

Il esquisse un geste vers ses cuisses pour remonter son pantalon de pyjama, parce qu'il lui semble que, dans les préceptes de son éducation très anglaise et très comme il faut – il n'a pas été élevé à la grecque, lui, Merlin, il devrait s'en souvenir un peu plus souvent !

Enfin, dans cette éducation-là (nuée de portraits du siècle antérieur : dames corsetées dans leurs robes à panier, blazers de messieurs reliés de chaînettes d'or à leurs montres à gousset), tenir une conversation un tant soit peu sérieuse n'est pas une chose qui se pratique cul nu et les jambes écartées.

D'un coup d'œil, Scorpius découvre le vêtement roulé en boule au fond du baldaquin. Le problème se pose ainsi : est-il physiquement capable d'aller l'y repêcher ?

Limbes de satyre : 1. Convenance britannique : 0.

- C'est cette histoire avec Elaine Fjörd qui te travaille ?

Al se laisse glisser vers le haut, vers la nuque de Scorpius mouillée de rigoles blondes. Il y dépose un baiser mordant, un baiser de loup joueur, qui serre un peu, et qui fait grogner Scorpius. Il se pelotonne contre son flanc et se tût.

Scorpius se contorsionne pour dégager un bras et enlacer la taille du garçon, les imbriquant comme une paire de ciseaux étroitement fermée.

- Vraiment Al, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fait penser que je voudrais connaître d'autres personnes de cette manière-là…

Il le sent hausser les épaules d'un geste nerveux, une certitude de gosse boudeuse et fataliste.

- Je ne t'en voudrais même pas, fait la voix de Al, blotti dans son cou. Je peux comprendre. Les exemples sont infinis pour démontrer que l'attirance et l'amour ne sont pas toujours liés… Elaine Fjörd, plus je la regardais, plus je me disais qu'elle aurait pu te plaire. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû la rembarrer comme ça, peut-être aurais-je dû la laisser croire à sa chance. Peut-être que tu aurais aimé faire l'amour avec elle… Ne dis pas non, elle nous fuit et nous déteste maintenant, l'occasion est morte alors ça n'a pas d'importance…

- Ah non, vraiment ? Laisse-moi te dire tout de même, que lorsqu'elle me poursuivait de ses paroles concernées et gentilles, je ne pensais pas : « je veux me taper cette fille », mais plutôt : « quand va-t-elle cesser de babiller et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis que je puisse être tranquille avec Al ».

- Tu dis ça pour cette fois… Mais si tu la regardes encore dans quelques mois, quand ton agacement aura disparu, peut-être qu'elle te semblera tiède, et jolie, et… _vanillée_. Tu pourrais te sentir avide de sa chevelure toute longue et ondée comme des rivages inconnus. Et tu pourrais avoir envie de te coucher sur elle, simplement comme une expérience à faire, une sensation à voler, une baignade curieuse ; sans que ça n'ait rien à voir avec moi. Tu m'en parleras avant, comme pour demander ma permission, et moi je ne te dirais pas non, parce que je ne veux rien empêcher de ce dont tu as envie…

- Je serais incapable de te demander ça, incapable de t'imposer une situation comme celle-là... Je redouterais plus de mettre un froid entre nous, des couches de tristesse et de gravât, que de connaître les replis gluants d'une fille…

Ils chuchotent, ils chuchotent parce que c'est le matin très tôt, et qu'au bord de l'aube la chambre verte n'est qu'une ogive noire et bleue, fraiche et silencieuse comme la sacristie d'une église. Les tentures du lit font des parois moirées où leurs paroles, pour peu qu'elles soient soufflées presque lèvres contre lèvres, demeurent closes et cachées comme dans le creux d'un chêne.

- C'est drôle tu sais, j'ai voulu l'imaginer très fort pour voir ce que ça me faisait : toi, découchant pour rejoindre Elaine Fjörd à un rendez-vous crapuleux, et moi restant seul au lit à serrer ton doudou…

- …Et ?

- Et c'était… Comme si mes organes au niveau du ventre étaient une mine de gruyère trouée. Comme si des rats utilisaient les parois de mon corps comme vivier, me colonisaient, y faisaient leurs nids, y couvaient leur portée…

- Alors ne prétends pas que ça n'a pas d'importance, Al… Je ne veux rien, pas un regret, pas une rancœur… _Pas un seul rat_, entre nous. Et d'une fille, alors là… !

- Mais peut-être qu'un jour, Scor', t'auras envie… Pas cette fois, pas tout de suite, ça te semble encore très abstrait et ridicule. Mais un jour…

- Un jour ça me démangera, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? Notre chimie aura beau demeurer, une autre personne me fera tant d'effet que j'en serais amer, et fourbu de désir. Et tu me laisseras assouvir cette pulsion car tu craindras trop de me frustrer, de me mettre en cage. Tu préféreras ça, tu préféreras que je purge cette envie, tu préféreras te laisser infester par une peste noire et grouillante à m'attendre seul au lit, plutôt que de laisser notre duo s'alourdir d'actes inaccomplis et de dépits inconscients. C'est ça, Albus Potter, c'est bien ça ?

Al a mis son pouce dans sa bouche, et le suce très fort pour ne pas souffrir.

Scorpius l'étreint et le berce. Leurs jambes en lames, leurs corps en boucles ; à quinze ans, dans la construction de chêne centenaire, sur le matelas plat et blanc, ils semblent soudain émoussés, eux qui pouvaient pourtant tailler les surfaces planes et rugueuses de tous les soucis de l'enfance.

_A quel instant_, se demande Scorpius, quand se sont-ils soudain épointés ? Quinze ans semble être un âge où il faille s'affuter…

Une bizarre envie de pleurer lui crispe la gorge.

- Al, mon amour… Si tu savais comme je suis pudique et renfermé… Non bien sûr, tu ne sais pas vraiment, parce qu'à toi je peux tout dire, et tout montrer… Et quand je ne peux faire ni l'un ni l'autre, tu devines toujours. Et c'est discret, ça semble organique, une osmose cachée sous la peau, comme si nos chairs avaient une empreinte commune que je ne peux m'expliquer… Nos cellules sont différentes, mais elles semblent avoir été diluées dans le même flacon… Et tu imagines que je pourrais me livrer pareillement pour un désir passager ? Tu imagines que je pourrais me faire des plans cul à tout va, moi qui ai tant de mal à me déshabiller, qui ne me suis jamais montré nu qu'à toi ?

Al renifle entre ses clavicules.

- Ça me gonfle, Al. Rien que l'idée de faire le joli-cœur me fatigue. Je ne sais pas comment font les gens qui n'ont pas d'amour pour se construire des relations, durables ou non. Je pourrais essayer, bien sûr, peut-être pourrais-je même me montrer bon à ça. Mais je t'ai. Et je refuse de croire que toute autre compagnie vaguement amoureuse ou charnelle puisse être attrayante à côté de ça…

- C'est bien ce que je dis, murmure Al. Futiles, oui, très inconséquentes à côté de nous ; mais ces autres compagnies pourraient tout de même exister…

- Ça pourrait t'arriver à toi ? questionne Scorpius avec plus de scepticisme que de jalousie. Vouloir de quelqu'un d'autre comme d'une petite distraction annexe ?

- J'ai… j'ai du mal à l'envisager…

- Tu vois !

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne pourrait pas m'arriver !

- Tu nous cherches des soucis, Al…

- Non, j'essaye de prévenir ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus. On ne peut pas empêcher les choses d'arriver, mais on peut penser à la façon dont on s'en sortirait. Sinon… On agit à côté de nos pompes dans la panique… Tout empire, on s'explose, tant ont se sent nu, menacé…

(Orphée et Eurydice.)

Scorpius, interdit, regarde ce garçon qui cache son visage contre sa gorge, qui chuchote à son œsophage, y faisant résonner ses mots comme le flux divisé d'un orgue.

- Est-ce qu'on parle toujours de la même chose ?

_(Orphée et Eurydice…)_

- Je veux juste qu'on soit prêt… S'il y a des drames que l'on peut éviter, pensons-y…

Scorpius se rend, considère la question.

- D'accord, d'accord…

C'est comme l'arithmétique : même si le problème ne se pose jamais, il lui faut une solution.

- Peut-être que tu as raison… Peut-être que ça pourrait nous arriver ; une tentation extérieure, une pièce rapportée. Si on suit ton raisonnement, il n'y a absolument rien que nous puissions faire pour empêcher les rats d'envahir la ville.

Il posa la paume contre le ventre brun : la cité à protéger.

- Mais si ça venait à se produire… Une peste noire, envahissant nos fondations, s'attachant aux reins de l'un ou de l'autre… On sera tout les deux. Comme le joueur de flûte dans l'histoire allemande… On ne se quittera pas, on charmera les rats ensemble pour les faire partir…

Al a levé les yeux et le regarde intensément.

- Toi et moi contre cette personne, amenant les rats à la mer… Tu veux dire…

- Oui.

- Mais… Tu crois que c'est facile, de faire accepter ça à quelqu'un ? De lui dire : tu nous prends à deux, ou tu oublies. Et puis l'abandonner comme un joujou usé, une fois l'envie rassasiée…

Scorpius s'esclaffe en silence.

En dehors du lit, les rumeurs courent déjà, elles grouillent et enflent, pire que les rongeurs qui infestèrent les villes-berceaux de l'Europe : elles ont eu Bruges, Amsterdam, Paris –

Elles ont eu les Poufsouffles ! Dans leurs rangs d'âmes pures et loyales, Al et Scorpius font désormais figures de pervers insensibles, des monstres d'intention que les plaisirs abjects (visions troublantes, tressage de cuir et martinet à longues lanières) et les filles aux yeux rouges de pleurs, petites choses abimées de venin sonore, repaissent mieux qu'un festin.

- Je ne suis pas à Poufsouffle, Al. Je ne suis pas comme Elaine Fjörd, je m'inquiète de qui je veux, sans chercher à être chrétien. Quand à savoir si c'est facile… Nous sommes des garçons plein de ressources paraît-il. Je crois que si l'occasion devait se présenter, nous saurions nous montrer convaincants.

**_.O.O._**

Il sera bientôt l'heure de se lever.

Dans le dortoir, Donald, Flavien et Endy sont debout, choisissant leurs vêtements, faisant glisser les tiroirs des commodes en bois, retardant le moment de quitter la chaleur de leurs robes de chambre pour ce court instant de froidure intense, de nudité, entre le sortir du lit et l'ébouillantement des douches.

Scorpius, éveillé, les écoute. Ils parlent des rêves qu'ils ont fait, s'interrogent sur les interprétations que ferait Monsieur Freud d'un poulpe géant qui serait monté ainsi qu'un canasson par delà les plaines des Cornouailles, de dents qui vous tombent dans la main, de jeux interdits avec une grande sœur.

Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne raillent même plus sur le lit jamais défait du fils Potter, ni sur celui de l'héritier Malfoy aux tentures aussi closes qu'un confessionnal.

Tout trois ont des boîtes de boules quiètes posées à leurs chevets. Il semble pourtant aux deux jeunes amants qu'ils savent parfaitement étouffer leurs bruits - peut-être sont-ce juste les petits gargouillis résonnant dans les canalisations qui dérangent leurs condisciples.

Al s'est rendormi, le pouce dans la bouche, tétant comme un bambin.

Lentement, précautionneusement, Scorpius saisit son poignet (un poignet fin et souple, un poignet de peintre) et tire dessus pour déloger le pouce. La bouche ne résiste pas, le doigt se retire en glissant, mouillé. Al geint un peu, un léger pli au front. Il mâche une feuille de papier imaginaire, cherche la succion. Avec un sourire tendre, Scorpius pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Al s'empare aussitôt de sa langue dans un soupir profond.

Les chaudières vibrent dans tout le château, expulsant des mètres cubes d'eau bouillante sur les épaules des premiers éveillés.

C'est l'encombrement chez les filles. Rebutées par l'uniforme scolaire et ses trop chastes aspects, elles tentent une broche élégante ; du rouge crémeux ; une miette de fard ; une vapeur d'eau de senteur ; des pendants d'oreille ; un pendentif héraldique ; des bracelets bigarrés. Elles ont toutes les astuces du dosage et du camouflage pour parvenir à se donner des allures dissociables malgré leurs vêtements clonés.

Elaine Fjörd voudrait bien avouer à sa camarade que le trait de khôl dont elle s'ourle les yeux depuis le début de l'année lui donne un regard plus morose qu'hypnotique. Lorsque cette dernière quitte la pièce d'eau, la jeune fille furète malgré tout dans la trousse moldue laissée sur le lavabo, empreinte un mascara, coagule ses cils les uns aux autres dans un marasme très noir avant de tout effacer avec effroi.

Donald Morrison fait cliqueter la tringle métallique du seul baldaquin encore clos du dortoir, veillant bien à ne pas déranger l'imperméabilité des rideaux qu'elles soutient :

- Debout là-dedans, la salle de bain est libre. Vous allez rater le petit-déjeuner si vous ne vous levez pas tout de suite !

- A ton avis, lequel des deux fait l'homme ? murmure une voix lointaine sur le ton du pur intérêt scientifique.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

**Les bacchanales **avaient lieu dans l'antiquité, il s'agissait de fêtes religieuses célébrées en l'honneur de Dionysos ou Bacchus (le même Dieu nommé différemment selon qu'il soit grec ou romain). On y célébrait le vin, l'ivresse dionysiaque et les débordements sexuels y étaient de mise.

Rendez-vous demain si cela vous tente pour un très court chapitre complémentaire à celui-ci !

**RAR : **

**Itemi-chan : **Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !

**Marie la petite : **C'est un plaisir pour moi également :)

**Gennai : **Ta critique m'a fait réfléchir, j'ai relu attentivement le chapitre en essayant de percevoir les défauts que tu voulais me montrer : mais je n'ai absolument pas vu le côté « pièces rapportées » que tu reproches aux composants poétiques.

Il est vrai que je pourrais poser davantage leur importance, les faire ressortir dans une structure un peu à part, mais ça dénaturerait alors totalement le texte et son sens.

Je trouve au contraire que loin d'y être des étrangers débarqués d'une autre dimension, les composants lyriques donnent une cohésion, un ciment, ils sont très intimement liés au moment que vive les personnages et à leur vision de cet instant ; mais tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas être de cet avis :)

Merci pour ta franchise, tu as éminemment raison sur un point : un style évolue sans cesse, et j'ai certainement encore des choses à travailler. Si tu as d'autres critiques à me faire, je reste ouverte aux suggestions. (Et si tu souhaites que je te réponde de façon plus privée, n'hésite pas à me laisser ton adresse e-mail.)


	39. Madame Eurydice reviendra des Enfers

**Madame Eurydice reviendra des Enfers  
**

* * *

_- Ce sont les peintures de débauche grecque qui te donnent des idées pareilles ?_

-_ Tu crois ? Peut-être. L'imagination se nourrit de choses déjà-vues, comme disait l'Ancien._

* * *

Ces temps-ci, l'imagination de Al, ce sont les tableaux champêtres et mythologiques, les créatures cotonneuses comme rêves ; elles ont cette pureté de chair, cette neige irréelle dont semble pétris les archanges et leurs Seigneurs ; Al les regarde si fort, si fort, qu'il pourrait en devenir ce pinceau enduit de crémeuse blancheur.

Al les déniche dans ses livres et les contemple longuement, puis il redessine les scènes à sa façon, donnant un nouveau caractère spectrale et divin à ses condisciples.

Donald devient un Virgil veillant sur les lettres et les vignes.

Rose, la chevelure rallongée de plusieurs mètres, devient la Vénus surgissant des flots.

Flavien est comme Mars, querelleur et colérique.

Endy est comme Pan, les filles se changent en roseaux pour échapper à son désir.

Elaine est la nymphe Echo, elle répète les mots comme si elle les avait attrapé sur un miroir.

Draco est Zeus métamorphosé en taureau blanc, enlevant sur son dos la princesse Europe, joyaux de son peuple.

Ginny est Médée, reine répudiée, dévorant ses enfants pour se venger de la tromperie de l'époux qu'elle aimait.

Harry est le roi Midas ; épouvanté de voir son secret éparpillé au vent, il se tue en buvant le sang brûlant d'un taureau.

Et Scorpius repense à cette peinture parmi les autres, lui-même devenu un Orphée périssant de chagrin en tenant le corps inerte et cambré d'Albus/Eurydice à la cheville marquée d'une morsure venimeuse.

_C'est après_, songe-t-il, _c'est après sa mort qu'Orphée plongera en Enfer pour récupérer l'âme d'Eurydice, c'est en se retournant trop vite qu'il la perdra à tout jamais._

_Mais calme-toi_, se morigène-t-il en fourrant le nez sur la nuque chaude et rêveuse de Al, et son amoureux se retourne, glisse à son cou des bras plein de couleurs, doux, doux... _Nous n'avons vu encore ni serpent, ni Enfers ; à peine Elaine était-elle une puce des sables venant nous gratter la peau. _

_

* * *

_

_**A suivre…**_

**NdA : **Ho ho, ha ha, _something dark is coming_... Oh non, revenez ! Je vous _jure_ que ça ne va pas finir en eau de boudin XD Voyons un peu ces symptômes… Humm…

Tendance à la dramatisation et au morbide ; ostracisme volontaire ; méchanceté gratuite envers les faibles ; volonté de choquer ; fascination pour des Dieux païens…

Pas de doute les amis : c'est l'Adolescence qui a frappé à la porte de nos chers petits ! C'est dur, oui, c'est bête, mais ça leur passera, je vous assure :) Je suis désolée, ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez pour ce retour des jolies choses, mais les zones d'ombres étaient prévues depuis longtemps et elles me paraissaient incontournables pour les faire grandir...

**Charpi :** Peut-être le côté pédant que tu trouves aux deux derniers chapitres vient-il justement du caractère changeant, plus hautain des personnages ? Déjà ils s'expriment un peu comme des aristos : j'explique ça par le fait qu'ils évoluent dans de forts milieux intellectuels, et je me disais que leurs discours et références devaient s'en nourrir en conséquence. Mais _surtout_, ils sont en plein âge ingrat : ils dénigrent, ils sont snobs, ils sont plus critiques, sans aucun doute.

Ou alors je me fourvoie totalement et tu voulais juste me signifier que j'écris comme une archiduchesse ! ^^ J'espère que non, ce serait plus inquiétant… Il est clair que comparée à certains auteurs et poètes je suis un moucheron me débattant avec des mots mal maitrisés, mais sincèrement je suis la première à le reconnaître… Quant à être plus concise, moins surchargée, j'y pense. J'ai encore du taff.


	40. Radio Gaga

**Radio Gaga**

**

* * *

**

- Je suis tout de même très surpris.

Draco Malfoy est sceptique, et il le dit, un verre de limonade glacée au citron vert à demi-levé dans sa main hautaine. Harry Potter est tout à fait disposé à l'écouter, le couvant d'un regard amoureux qui peut passer pour moqueur.

Ils sont assis sous le luxueux auvent rayé de noir et d'argent de la tente des Malfoy.

_Tente_ semble un nom erroné pour ce chapiteau de tissu contenant en ses flancs : un salon somptueusement tapissé, meublé de méridiennes et éclairé de grands chandeliers, deux chambres victoriennes, une salle de bain équipée d'une baignoire en cuivre montée sur pattes de griffon, une kitchenette à l'évier chromé où un elfe de maison s'occupe d'astiquer une vaisselle de camping – saucière en étain, fines cuillères armoriées - déjà étincelante.

Il est presque 16h00 et la plaine britannique baignée de soleil est peuplée à perte de vue d'une myriade de toits soyeux et chamarrés, de tourelles, de girouettes, de cheminées ; tout ce que les sorciers du monde font de dômes et de tuiles, de maisons de vacances pliables.

Nous sommes le 19 juillet 2021, et la finale de la 429ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se disputera le soir même.

Il est rare de voir l'Angleterre arriver au terme des sélections ; dans l'euphorie, l'anticipation du match a donné lieu à plusieurs jours de festival. Une vaste scène a été dressée au Sud du stade dans un pré annexe au terrain de camping. Anglais et hongrois s'y déversent à intervalles réguliers, exhibant aux tourniquets le fameux brassard prune pailleté ; il y a aussi des français, des suédois, des allemands ; des flots d'Européens non pas attirés par le match, mais par la reconstitution des Bizarr' Sisters et leur premier concert en vingt ans. Les nombreux déçus n'ayant pu obtenir un pass peuplent la colline surplombant la scène, leurs multiplettes déjà en action, se félicitant de ce point d'observation appréciable, de ce son toujours excellent, loin de la foule infernale tanguant en contrebas comme une mer japonaise par jour de typhon.

Le département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques a accompli un travail titanesque pour rendre la sécurité et les équipements à la hauteur de l'événement : des brumisateurs géants ont été installés aux quatre coins du camping ; des vigils encadrent les barrières des concerts, empoignent les filles sitôt qu'elles s'évanouissent, et les évacuent promptement vers les tentes de Ste Mangouste, reconnaissables à leur couleur orange vitamine barré de l'emblème de l'os et de la baguette croisés. Celles-ci quadrillent d'ailleurs tout le camping et ne désemplissent pas d'adeptes du pogo fracturés, de jeune mères de famille déshydratées, d'insolés voyant des comètes de chaleur…

A l'exact milieu du site, là où s'unissent les branches en étoile de toutes les rangées d'emplacements, le Centre social, avec sa haute antenne rouge en spirale, multiplie les annonces au Sonorus : « le petit Vector attend sa maman au Centre Rouge », « avons trouvé au niveau du bloc sanitaire B une fillette d'environ trois ans déguisée en Mélusine la Fée et refusant de dire son prénom », « la Fratrie des Gentlemen Chasseurs de Pipelettes Touffues est priée de ne pas laisser ses adeptes ivres uriner contre la tente de Mr Ellerby ».

Le ton change au porte-voix, se fait un peu moins formel :

« A l'artiste mystérieux qui a entièrement repeinte la tente de Mr Verpey : j'adore ce que vous faites, c'est merveilleux, mais il a dit que s'il vous retrouvait il vous ferait lécher la toile jusqu'à ce que toute la peinture soit partie. »

L'artiste de l'ombre, le regard vert et les pinceaux dépassant de la poche, sourit d'un air réjoui à sa complice qui le traine par le bras, brunette seulement désireuse d'accroitre la distance avec l'œuvre contestée.

Le plus vaste camping sorcier de l'histoire vibre d'animation et de musique ; chaud, si chaud et si moite qu'il semble se poisser d'huile sous les vapeurs pâmées de juillet. Un courant magnétique se répand des enceintes, fait grésiller les champs d'une grande fièvre électrique – un air de Woodstock.

Dans une petite parcelle agitée au milieu des milliers d'autres parcelles agitées, le Grand Hasard a fait que l'emplacement des Malfoy est voisin de celui des Potter. Une rencontre cordiale autour d'une citronnade givrée semble en ce cadre du plus naturel, même devant Mrs Potter qui ne manque pas de faire quelques crochets pressés par la tente familiale. Les deux hommes tiennent d'ailleurs une conversation des plus respectables ; seul un œil fort bien avisé pourrait trouver dans leur échange comme une application hypocrite et souriante, la petite comédie surjouée de ceux qui protègent un secret.

- Scorpius connait tout le solfège, dit Draco. Quand il était petit il a voulu jouer de la flûte traversière, et il était si motivé qu'il a accepté d'apprendre à lire les notes comme gage de son intérêt pour la matière avant que nous lui engagions un précepteur de musique. Il a des mains de flûtiste, mon fils. Il pourrait exécuter les meilleures partitions les yeux fermés…

Scorpius Malfoy, dont son père fait l'éloge, le regard plein d'orgueil, est occupé sous l'auvent de la tente des Potter à aplatir vigoureusement ses mains fines contre la peau tannée d'un djembé. Teddy Lupin, à son côté, ses cheveux bleus traversés d'une flammèche grise, l'accompagne et le guide en faisait résonner un instrument similaire.

Harry regarde Draco ; un peu goguenard, un peu transi ; puis dépose son verre vide sur la petite table de jardin en fer forgé.

- Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir qu'il s'intéresse à tant de choses différentes. Et puis, c'est une bonne occasion pour qu'il fasse vraiment connaissance avec Teddy. Ils sont parents après tout, et tu me disais toi-même qu'il n'avait pas de grandes affinités avec la famille du côté d'Astoria.

- C'est vrai, approuve Draco, il n'a rien que des cousines à demi-russes.

Et il sourit en y repensant :

- Quand Scorpius était petit et qu'elles venaient passer l'après-midi au manoir, il prétendait les faire jouer à cache-cache. Il criait « un, deux, trois, _partez ! _» et elles disparaissaient en piaillant dans les étages comme une volée de moineaux. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il venait me voir, il réclamait une histoire, une ballade, comme si aucune fillette en jupon n'attendait en trépignant qu'il vienne la débusquer. C'était Astoria qui allait récupérer les cousines délaissées, somnolentes d'ennui sous un lit, les bouclettes pleines de poussière.

- Pas très sociable le jeune héritier ?

- Disons, qu'il sélectionnait déjà très finement ses connaissances… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Tu as toujours été tellement préoccupé par ton fils… Je me souviens, une fois Hermione nous a raconté t'avoir aperçu au parc de Green Willow, avec Scorpius et Astoria. Il n'avait que quelques mois à l'époque. C'était trop drôle comme elle nous a décrit la scène : toi, haute silhouette au profil classieux, poussant doucement un landau aux roues fines et brillantes comme l'argent au soleil, ne quittant pas des yeux le bébé qui dormait dedans, une épouse finement parée accrochée languissamment à ton bras. Et pendant qu'Astoria hélait une amie et discutait vivement avec elle, tu te serais posé noblement sur un banc pour donner son goûter sur tes genoux à ton jeune premier, ouvrant des compotes, l'habillant d'un bavoir brodé... Je crois qu'elle t'a qualifié de…_ gaga_. Oui, c'était ça : « Malfoy a l'air complètement gaga de son fils ».

Draco le fixe, un minuscule sourire contenu dans un coin de sa bouche.

- Vraiment ? Tu as d'autres vignettes dans ce goût-là ?

- En fait, oui… Une autre fois, une de mes connaissances t'a vu à l'Aiglon - tu sais, ce restaurant très chic du Chemin de Traverse qui a été repris par un cuisiner français. Déjeunant en tête à tête avec ton fiston – petit homme de quatre ans – tu y aurais modelé sa jardinière de légumes en forme de chat pour la lui rendre plus sympathique.

Draco penche la carafe ciselée sur le verre vide de son invité, puis y fait apparaître deux grands glaçons chatoyants comme des diamants avant de le lui tendre.

- Et que t'ont dit d'autre tes… espions ? susurre-t-il.

Harry hésite avant d'avouer tout bas, les yeux plantés dans les siens :

- Que tous les premiers mardi du mois tu emmenais ton petit ange chez Woody Wool, le grand magasin de jouets. Vous y passiez parfois toute la journée à jouer avec les petits trains magiques, et ressortiez le sourire aux lèvres en achetant juste un jeu de cartes… Je sais aussi que presque tous les mercredis tu emmenais Scorpius au parc, que tu lisais sur un banc – celui sous le chêne, juste en face du bac à sable - pendant qu'il tyrannisait les gosses du grand toboggan. Et s'il ne pleuvait pas vous faisiez le parcours boisé…

Harry semble avoir un peu de mal à respirer.

- Je le faisais aussi avec Al, le jeudi, en croyant très fort mettre mes pas dans les tiens…

Draco sent qu'il a envie de se dérober : ça va venir, d'une seconde à l'autre, c'est un sujet venimeux, ce serait mieux de ne plus en parler. Pourtant il se sent courageux aujourd'hui, il a envie de comprendre – _des années et des années de mutisme, avoir de tes nouvelles dans les journaux en papier _- alors il dit très doucement, soucieux de ne pas brusquer son amant :

- Tu aurais pu venir un mercredi, on aurait pu discuter sur ce banc pendant que nos enfants faisaient des pâtés de sable, et des tours de toboggan…

Harry a un rire étrange, un peu saumâtre.

- Et on se serait roulé une pelle devant nos fils, c'est ça ? Ou non, tu m'aurais plutôt fichu ton poing dans la figure, et tu aurais eu raison…

Draco ne veut pas qu'une rincée d'amertume vienne gâcher ce moment, il attrape la main de Harry dans la sienne, et de toute façon, personne, non, personne ne regarde par ici, les gens sont occupés d'eux-mêmes, de la chaleur, du bruit, des personnes qu'ils aiment, il y a des milliers de têtes et d'âmes ici, avec mille autres préoccupations que la main d'un potionniste enlaçant celle de l'Elu au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

Ce geste semble calmer le Survivant, étouffer net sa morgue.

- Ça m'aurait plu, souffle Harry. Discuter avec toi, quelques minutes à peine, une fois par semaine… Mais tu allais mieux, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Avec ce que j'entendais je retraçais ta vie, comme une lumière parallèle à mon quotidien. Savoir que tu y étais serein, que ton fils te rendait heureux, ça me suffisait. Je ne me donnais pas le droit d'influencer encore là-dessus, après ce que je t'avais fait.

- Alors tu ne venais jamais le mercredi, conclut posément Draco.

- Alors je ne venais jamais le mercredi…

Il sourit, attendri par une vision.

- Et nous ne saurons jamais si nos mioches se seraient ligués dès l'âge tendre…

Accompagné de Rose, Albus vient d'apparaître au bout de l'allée, et Scorpius, qui a suivi les leçons de Teddy avec une concentration profonde, a soudain un mouvement étrange, comme s'il avait eu l'œil attiré par un éclat. Al trouve Scorpius sans bien le voir, comme guidé par un fil invisible. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se laisse aussitôt tomber dans l'herbe, le regard levé vers son ami, le menton et les bras appuyés sur sa cuisse. Il semble lui conter un mystère à mi-voix, et le regard de Scorpius, si sérieux d'apprentissage quelques instants plus tôt, prend très vite des nuances de tendres intérêts. Il semble soudain totalement incrédule et passionné, se lève d'un bond comme pour aller assister à une attraction de rue dont il vient d'entendre la rumeur.

On entend Rosie gémir alors que Al se relève lestement à son tour :

- Oh non, ne faites pas ça, si Verpey vous voit rôder autour de sa tente…

- Tu as vu ? souffle Harry. Si Hermione était là, elle dirait que nos fils sont _gagas_ l'un de l'autre… Est-ce qu'on y peut quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'on peut transmettre _ça_ comme un gène ; ta prunelle grise ; mes cheveux de corbeau ; ton allergie au pollen ?

Harry ressent une secousse autour du poignet, un courant d'air malgré les degrés ; sa main ballote seule dans le vide. L'aristocrate lui désigne la svelte silhouette d'une femme remontant l'allée dans leur direction. Ses beaux cheveux flamboyants sont relevés sur une nuque souple et neigeuse, piquée de grains de son.

Ginevra Potter est la journaliste la plus regardée du moment, ses chroniques pointues sont reprises partout, et ses célèbres entretiens menés avec les joueurs sur le ton du professionnalisme et de la complicité en fond une pointure enviée dans le milieu. Certains disent qu'elle pourrait passer rédactrice en chef dans les mois prochains – elle a le sens du divertissement, mais également l'intelligence vive et cette touche de pudeur qui empêche de sombrer dans le mauvais goût.

Ginny a un élégant badge « presse » épinglé sur son chemisier, de longues jambes habillées d'un tailleur-pantalon et une sacoche de cuir brunie à la main. Des boucles d'oreille en jade nimbent ses joues délicates où s'imprime un sourire machinal, pensée heureuse pas encore tout à fait évaporée.

- Bonjour vous deux ! s'exclame-t-elle en apercevant Harry et Draco, assis à l'ombre dans des chaises de jardin cosy.

- Hey ! fait Harry.

- Merlin, quelle chaleur ! C'est encore pire sous la tente du _Cognard Eclatant_, remarque-t-elle en s'éventant avec un prospectus. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ici ?

La façon dont elle pose la main sur l'épaule de son mari évoque irrésistiblement à Draco une mère de retour au foyer s'enquérant des distractions de son enfant.

- Pas du tout, on boit un verre, on bavarde, comme tu vois… Comment se passent tes interviews ?

- Oh, très bien, je suis impatiente de les présenter à mon rédac' ! Mais ces joueurs de Quidditch, olala, quels dragueurs…

Harry sourit malicieusement.

- Tu penses, une jolie dame en chemisier ajusté venant les interviewer dans leurs vestiaires, bien sûr qu'ils se la jouent un peu !

Draco remarque le léger flottement sur son visage, comme si elle s'était attendue à une toute autre réaction. Elle badine :

- Bon, je vais me rafraîchir un peu et j'y retourne. On se retrouve ce soir dans la tribune de _l'Eclatant_ _?_

Harry hausse les sourcils.

- Les enfants et moi sommes dans la loge ministérielle… J'ai oublié de te le dire ?

- Ah bon ? Malfoy ? interroge-elle d'un ton légèrement froissé.

- Loge ministérielle aussi, dit celui-ci du bout des lèvres une nanoseconde avant de les tremper dans son verre.

- La vue est meilleure, explique Harry avec dégagement. Et tu sais que si nous nous installons dans la tribune réservée à la presse, on risque d'être importunés par les autres journalistes…

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesce-t-elle, l'air surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Elle ramasse sa mallette, essuie du poignet la fine sueur qui a collé ses cheveux à son front comme des flammes.

- Et bien, j'aurais énormément de travail après le match, on va devoir boucler l'édition dans la nuit pour le numéro spécial Coupe du Monde… Si le match ne dure pas trois jours bien sûr ! On se verra demain matin je suppose ?

- D'accord. Bon courage chérie.

- Merci. Au revoir Malfoy, transmets mes amitiés à Astoria.

- Elle t'envoie les siennes également.

Draco regarde pensivement Ginny s'éloigner.

- « La vue est meilleure », hein ?

- J'ai gaffé tu penses ?

- Non non…

Une ombre s'est installée sur le front de Harry Potter.

- Je suppose qu'au fond je suis un salaud…

- Ça me plaît, dit calmement Draco.

- Mon côté salaud ?

- Oui, sans ça tu ne t'autoriserais pas à être ici avec moi…

- Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ? Ce serait plus honnête, c'est sûr…

Ce point plairait particulièrement à Draco ; mais rien ne presse, il faut faire les choses bien.

- Il n'y a rien d'urgent Harry, et on peut profiter aussi sans être en règle avec l'univers… A propos… Vous ne partez pas du tout en vacances cette année, c'est certain ?

- Oui, Ginny a bien trop de travail, surtout avec notre vieille Angleterre en final. Et en août il y a ce grand sommet à Prague, réunissant tous le gratin de l'association Internationale de Quidditch… Elle se fait une joie d'y assister.

- Et tes enfants ?

- Jamie se carapate en Irlande avec des copains, Al et Lily accompagne Rose, Hugo et leurs parents à Barcelone pendant deux semaines, énumère Harry. Mais quel rapport ?

Draco sourit d'un air suave.

- Mon fils part avec sa mère rendre visite à ses grands-parents moscovites… Ton amant se disait donc que… tu pourrais souffler à ton côté salaud de te libérer corps et âme une semaine en août, pour un séjour clandestin absolument immoral en ma compagnie…

- Mon côté salaud approuve, chuchote Harry en laissant à nouveau sa main trainer près de la sienne. Tu convoites une destination en particulier ?

- Je ne te dirais rien pour le moment, c'est…

_- Papa ! _

Scorpius vient de jaillir devant eux. Draco ne peut retenir le sursaut nerveux de sa jambe, et la petite table s'ébranle légèrement, faisant tanguer la carafe de limonade ; yo-yo de rondelles jaunes secouées à l'intérieur.

On a frôlé l'embolie cardiaque. En silence.

- Oui ?

- Albus peut-il dormir dans notre tente après le match ?

Il se reprend. _(Non, son fils n'était pas en train de s'offusquer des projets de voyage romantique qu'il formatait pour lui et le propre père de son amoureux : bénir l'égoïsme aveugle de la jeunesse.)_ Déjà, son esprit organisé se réajuste et entame le procès du pour et du contre.

- Mais…

Et rien qu'au froncement du blond sourcil paternel, Scorpius semble deviner son plaidoyer : vos tentes sont déjà voisines, vous ne serez pas bien loin l'un de l'autre – le reste des arguments mijotent encore mais ne sauraient tarder.

- Après je pars en Russie avec maman, dit-il vivement, et on ne va pas se voir pendant presque trois semaines !

Et ses yeux semblent dire : sais-tu combien c'est long, trois semaines ?

Draco soupire. Parce qu'il sait bien, en effet, ce que sont trois semaines. Il sait aussi la différence qu'il y a entre les amoureux voisins et les amoureux qui peuvent dormir l'un contre l'autre. Son fils a cette chance : dormir tout contre celui de Harry, sans que de mauvaises raisons lui enjoignent de bâtir autour de leur lit des arcanes runiques de mensonges et de trompe l'œil.

- Si Mr Potter est d'accord, alors moi aussi.

Satisfait, le jeune homme tourne les talons et retourne auprès d'un Al occupé à sélectionner soigneusement des tubes de gouache dans sa boîte à couleurs. Rose tord ses longs cheveux : une nouvelle expédition artistique se prépare, et cette fois, l'acolyte blond joint sa multiscience à la leur.

Harry caresse du bout des doigts les longues phalanges qui reposent, blanches et douces contre l'accoudoir couvert de pénombre.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

**NdA :** Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût et adoucira un peu votre rentrée =) Un petit mot tout particulier pour Assommoir, dont le commentaire m'a incitée à me repencher sur ce chapitre laissé aux herbes folles – en fait, tous les commentaires me laissaient honteuse de ne pas vous offrir un beau chapitre sans pissenlits. Je vous embrasse très fort.


End file.
